Fighting the Odds
by CatMasters
Summary: Jasper finds his mate in a broken human child. Follow their journey through the years as outside factors try to pull them apart. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: This story will contain vulgarity, graphic violence, and adult themes. I will try to put warnings at the top of the chapters where there is a lot of violence or there is adult content. There will be no scenes of child abuse. Bella was abused by her mother, but we only will see the aftermath, and no flashbacks. Unlike Darkest Before the Dawn, I will not be beating up on Bella throughout the entire story, so no heart fail warnings for that.

Chapter 1

April 1991

He ran, trying to shake off the scent of the nomad he had been balls deep in twenty minutes ago. She definitely wasn't what anyone would call a catch, nor would she be lining them up if there were other options, but that was Jasper's problem. He hadn't had an orgasm that wasn't self-induced in seven years and, at this point, he didn't much care what the package looked or smelled like as long as he got his rocks off.

He had gotten past what his human self would have thought of his actions long ago. He wasn't human, he was a vampire. Most humans that thought of vampires immediately worried about their blood lust, which was always prevalent, few though understood that a vampire's sexual lust was just as strong of a need to be fulfilled.

Imagine taking a fifteen year old boy and throwing him in a whore house and that was a baseline for how vampires felt all the time. Unfortunately, Jasper had it much worse than a normal vampire. He was attached to a coven of three mated pairs, meaning he constantly heard, and much to his chagrin witnessed, constant sexual encounters. Imagine, the fifteen year old boy in the whore house now intoxicated while seeing lewd acts being performed.

But for Jasper it didn't stop there; he was also an empath. He could feel the emotions of all of those around him. At this point he could be compared to the fifteen year old in the whore house watching everything and on ecstasy. That was how every day was for him with no break or relief.

So no, he didn't feel guilty about the nomad he had run across in Los Angeles and had sex with. There was only so much he could stand and she had been more than willing. His only regret was that he now stunk of her. He wondered if he should have showered before they parted, but figured he wouldn't be much cleaner having used the rent-by-the-hour hotel room's shower. As he ran he gave a small shudder, thinking of how disgusting the bed was that they'd used, glad he was a vampire and couldn't catch anything. He had considered just trying to find a secluded alley, but didn't want to be interrupted, so he rented a room instead.

Even though he had gotten his rocks off a few times with the vampire he still had plenty of night left to run. That was always a problem when traveling in places like California and Nevada; when it was day the sun was up and shining so Jasper couldn't be outside where humans could see him. He figured he had almost an hour before sun up which would give him plenty of time to reach his destination.

Jasper continued running, letting his thoughts drift to whatever path they chose. He was on a much needed vacation and was looking forward to the down time he was going to have when he got to Peter and Charlotte's ranch.

He hadn't seen either of them in more than a decade. To a human that might seem excessive, but when you have eternity stretched out in front of you, a few years don't seem to make a huge difference. It helped a lot that Peter and Char had finally broken down and bought themselves a ranch to use as a home base. They now had a phone and kept in contact with Jasper pretty regularly.

The tugging came upon him slowly, so much so that he couldn't even say when it actually started, but soon it had grown and couldn't be ignored. It wanted him to head further north than he was bound. It didn't hurt, but it was there, like an itch that wouldn't go away. He shook his head, having no clue what was causing the sensation, and found it was easy enough to ignore if he focused on something else.

He kept running, avoiding any populated areas and making sure that he was fast enough when crossing freeways that he wouldn't be spotted in the dark. He really wasn't worried about being seen, he had avoided human detection his whole vampire existence, to the point where it was second nature to do.

Soon enough he felt the emotions of two vampires, he was expecting, ahead of him. It was easy to tell they were vampires, as they gave off a depth and breadth of emotion that humans just couldn't achieve. One of them was excited and happy; the other was eager and full of mischief. He didn't have to guess who was feeling which.

Peter was tall with brown hair and a smile that always let you know there was more going on then he was going to let you know about. Charlotte was a tiny blonde who was easily underestimated, something she used to her advantage all of the time.

Jasper walked up to both and soon all three were hugging. He took a deep breath, happy and content in a way he never was with the Cullens, the coven he was currently staying with. It wasn't that the Cullens were bad or in any way made him feel that he didn't belong. It was more the lack of them being able to understand anything about where he had been and what he had done like the two in front of him could.

Jasper, Peter and Char had been created to fight in the Southern Vampire Wars. Their entire existence was based on killing as many vampires as often as they could. They were rewarded when they did their job and they were punished when they didn't.

Jasper was also known as the General. As a human he was the youngest Major in the Confederate army and Maria found him when he was relocating women to an army base. She had changed him and, when he awoke, let him know that she had given him a promotion to General in her army. No one really knew what Maria did to him in his first decade as a vampire, all anyone knew is that she had created a monster such as had never been seen before or since.

Somehow she had managed to make Jasper two beings. One was Jasper, the easy going analytical vampire the world saw. The other was the General. He was the demon that resided inside of all vampires, stripped of all human qualities. He existed solely for the instinctual drives of a vampire and was death itself when he looked you in the eye.

Peter had been sired by Jasper fifty years after Jasper himself had been changed. Peter had complete respect for Jasper and total awe of the General. He was one of the few beings on the Earth that could talk to the General and not be instantly beheaded. He was also the only person that Jasper considered a friend and trusted implicitly. Jasper was happy that Peter was allowed to live past the one year mark when most recruits in Maria's army were killed. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to about things other than war and it maded Jasper wondering if there was more out there then what he knew.

They had fought side by side for more than twenty years when Jasper bit and changed Char, never knowing the far-reaching ramifications it would have.

Peter and Char were mates. The vampire demon inside of them recognized the other as the one person they were meant to be with. It was instantaneous and irrevocable as all matings are. They managed to hide it for a year, but then Char was scheduled to be killed. All recruits were killed when they reached a year old, unless they showed some extra ability. Char was a good fighter, but her strength was waning, as happened with all newborns.

Newborns, still filled with the blood in them that they had when human, were stronger and faster than older vampires. That was what Maria wanted, the strongest and fastest to fight and gain her more territory. So when that speed and strength waned, she had them disposed of. Truthfully, few made it to a year in her army anyway, so there were not many that needed to be culled in such a manner.

The day Char was scheduled to be killed; Peter stepped in and saved her life. He looked at Jasper and told him that she was his mate and he was leaving with her. Jasper looked at him, his eyes turning dark which usually meant the General was coming out. Before Peter could panic too much, the General gave a sharp nod and moved on to the next on the block to die.

Peter and Char ran, not looking back. They headed north and discovered that what they had experienced in their short time as vampires was nothing like the rest of the world was. There were no wars in the north, no building of armies or fighting for territory. Maria had led them to believe that vampire covens needed to fight for control of an area to feed, which was not the case in the north. Vampires came and went at their own will and fed as needed, where they wanted. As long as they were discreet in their actions, no one seemed to care.

Peter and Char roamed for years, loving the freedom they had, but they never forgot Jasper. Peter, who had been with him much longer and had seen more despair and brokenness in his friend as the years passed, worried the most.

After much planning they went back, found Jasper and told him of what they had discovered in the north. At first he was reluctant to join them, but soon came to the conclusion he had nothing to lose. He could feel positive emotions coming off both of them and they were the first real positive emotions he had felt in more than seventy years.

Things seemed to be going well with them in the following years, but for Jasper it all felt like an illusion. He was happy to be in a less emotionally charged environment and ecstatic that the General hadn't made an appearance, as there was no threat to call upon his inner demon. Yet, he was melancholy and it only got worse. Every time he fed and felt the fear, anger and sadness of his victims it was almost as if he took it onto himself permanently.

Eventually, it caused him to leave Peter and Char. He wandered for a few years, feeding less and less when one day walking in Philadelphia has came across the scent of another vampire and it led him to a diner. He was entirely confused as to why a vampire would be in such a place, and when he walked in a tiny slip of a vampire waltzed up to him and told him that she had been waiting for him. He considered that she was crazy, but soon became captivated by the girl whose name was Alice.

She told him of an entirely different way of living as a vampire. She explained that she was meeting up with a coven that fed off of animals and not off of humans. As skeptical as he was, he decided to follow her and see if it was a real possibility.

What followed were the calmest years of his life. He stayed with the Cullens, all animal drinkers, and learned how to feed off of animals. To say the blood was disgusting didn't actually do justice to what animal blood was like. It did, however, help him to not overload on dying victim's emotions.

The downside was that he was surrounded by vampires that took pacifism to a whole new level and would never be able to truly understand him or where he had been. They tried, he had to give them credit, but he still felt like the cousin no one wanted to talk about.

That's what found Jasper traveling to visit his long time friends. He needed to spend time with people that understood him, to be with people he could swear and cause trouble with. He was convinced Carlisle, the head of the Cullen family whom Jasper truly respected, couldn't say shit if his mouth was full of it. Peter would never have that problem. Vulgarities were just part of his everyday vocabulary.

As their hugging stopped, Jasper found himself walking between his two friends enjoying the quiet of the night. Until Peter started talking. "I'd ask what took you so long to get here. but I don't want to hear anything about that piece of ass you had."

Peter had a way of knowing shit as he called it. There was no rhyme or reason about what he knew or how much, just that sometimes he knew things he had no reason to know. It had saved their asses more than once in the wars, but over all Jasper thought Peter was just a pain in the ass with it.

Jasper smirked. "Glad to know that my sexual escapades are important enough for the universe to make you aware of them. It must be because I'm packing such a big weapon."

"Doubt it. I'm guessing it's more likely because it's so small the universe is shocked you can get it going." Peter laughed.

Jasper turned and smacked him. An all out wrestling match started. Thankfully Peter and Char lived so far from civilization because there was no way they could explain away the crashes their granite-like bodies were making as they collided together or punched each other.

Before they were ready to be done, Char came over and smacked them both on the head. "Enough, you two idiots, you can't even make it to the door before you get going. Gesh, I'm surrounded by Neanderthals. Jasper, seriously though, you stink. I get satisfying your needs, but couldn't you have found someone that was clean or something?"

Jasper shrugged. "Listen, I haven't gotten any in seven years. I was coming out of LAX and she was more than willing to accommodate me. I wasn't going to say no at that point. Shit, I didn't even know if everything still worked right."

Peter laughed. "I can't even imagine. Thank God I got my sugar right here and I can have any whenever I want." He pulled Char into his side.

Char snorted. "Excuse me? I am not open for business whenever you want. At what point did I agree to that crap? If you think that I am here just to give you sex whenever you want, you are wrong. Maybe cooling your heels for a bit will do you some good."

"Wait, baby I didn't mean that. I know you aren't here just for sex. You wouldn't really cut me off would you?" Peter asked with puppy dog eyes.

Jasper was laughing at the entire thing. Peter had a gift for pissing Char off and she had a gift for making sure he knew when she was pissed.

Char and Peter continued bickering as they all walked up to a small ranch house. Jasper stopped and looked at it. "You all did pretty well for yourselves."

Peter puffed up in pride. "Yeah we did. It took a while to get the money all together, but this here little house is all ours and it's nice to have a place to hang our hats."

Peter and Char didn't understand Jasper feeding off animals, but they knew it helped him to not get lost in the pain of his victims. They had visited him not long after he'd moved in with the Cullens and saw how they lived in a house and interacted with humans around them. This impressed them. They didn't want to mingle with humans, but they did like the idea of a house so started grabbing money off of their victims and then saving it. It may not have been a respectable way to get money, but it worked for them and they were proud of what they had.

Peter glanced at Jasper who was rubbing his chest. The action stood out as vampires didn't get nervous twitches and tended to be still.

"What's the matter?" he asked, nodding toward what Jasper was doing.

Jasper looked down, obviously not even aware he was rubbing his chest. The slight burning he had been feeling earlier was still there and he was subconsciously reacting to the sensation.

He dropped his hand quickly. "Nothing man. I'm all good."

Peter eyed him up, knowing there was something he wasn't being told, but let it drop, knowing Jasper would say something if and when he was ready.

Char had been looking at the house and missed what Jasper was doing. She looked at Peter who shook his head slightly at her letting her know to drop it for now.

Deciding to break the tension, she said, "Gesh, he hasn't even stepped into the house and you're already trying to gossip. Do you want me to leave and go buy some hair curlers and nail polish so you can do this right?"

Peter loved his mate and knew she was trying to distract Jasper from what was going on. She wanted him to be happy and calm while with them, so if there was something upsetting him she was going to do her best to have him not worry about it.

"Oh, now isn't that perfect. Jasper, do you see how she is willing to go get anything I want and do anything for me? I have trained this one well," he said, knowing it would get her going.

Char turned, a low growl coming from her chest. "Trained me well? Did I hear you say that correctly?"

Peter held up his hands, backing away slowly. "Now, love, you know I was just joshing and didn't mean anything by what I said." He was slightly nervous, knowing that his mate could fight dirty when she wanted to get a point across. He considered that he may have gone too far in his hopes to get Char going.

Char was no longer playing and was downright mad. "Don't you 'love' me. I am not your slave. I am not a puppy to be trained either!"

At this point Jasper was laughing. No matter how many decades his friends had been mated, Peter never learned to keep his mouth shut and managed to piss Char off all the time with his thoughtless comments. He sat back, enjoying listening to Peter dig himself deeper with every comment he made. He knew before too much longer Char was going to end up smacking him and Peter would sheepishly turn with his tail tucked firmly between his legs, contrite, until the next stupid comment that came out of his mouth.

Yes, this week would be vastly different than Jasper's time spent with the Cullens and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>The General:<strong> Yes, I know that most of the Twilight Fandom refers to Jasper at the Major. He was not given that title by Stephanie Meyers, but it has been used to often it almost seems that way. She just explained he was changed as a Major in the Confederate Army. So yes, I will be calling him the General for the reasons explained in the chapter, and because he was the commander of the entire army and answered only to Maria, a self proclaimed queen type person. To me that is more indicative of a General than a Major.

Nissa thank you for pre-reading and walking me through another story by getting my thoughts in order when needed. Evieeden, thank you, for beta'ing the mess I write!

Please read and review! It is my life blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: this chapter contain gratuitous violence and implied violence towards a minor. **

Chapter 2

Jasper sat on a rock and over looked the desert in front of him contemplating his life and where he was in it. He had just hunted and decided to take a few minutes in private before heading back to see Peter and Charlotte.

He felt like he was coming to a cross roads, that something needed to change, but he didn't know what. He needed to reconcile all of the conflicting pieces of himself. He enjoyed his time with the Cullens, letting life flow by with little input or concern on his part, but Jasper wasn't a follower by nature, he was a leader and he would never be the head of the Cullen family, nor did he want to challenge Carlisle for that position.

The obvious choice was to take his rightful place as head of his own coven with Peter and Char, the vampires that he sired, but he didn't want to do that either.

No matter which coven he stayed with he would be losing an integral part of himself. With the Cullens he was wholly Jasper, the mild mannered animal eating vampire. With Peter and Char he was both Jasper and The General, and while they accepted both pieces of him, like the Cullens never truly could, they also didn't understand his need to continue feeding from animals and the struggles that came from denying his natural food source.

He needed something that tied all of who he was together. That let him lead, but that also gave him support. What he knew for sure was that he refused to try and make it on his own.

The sun was setting as Jasper stood. He placed his hand over his chest again. The burning that he had felt a week ago when he first got to Peter's had remained. Sometimes the feeling almost grew in a quick surge of sensation, but then it would recede. He had no clue what it was and knew his plan to continue ignoring it was probably the wrong decision, but didn't much care to change his mind.

Sighing he turned and ran back to the ranch house looking forward to the evening plans. Char had decided that Jasper needed to have some fun while with them and that Peter's sassy ass didn't count as fun. So they were going dancing. Jasper hadn't been out like that in years. When the Cullens went out it was to the symphony or an art gallery. Peter wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that.

When Jasper got to the house he was glad to hear Peter and Char talking and getting ready. He had gone hunting that day for two reasons. One he was leaving tomorrow evening and knew that feeding today and then again as he was heading back to LA would help sustain him more than just one large feeding right before getting on the airplane. The other reason was that Peter and Char needed time to release the sexual tension they had going between them. They weren't used to having someone else in their house, so Jasper made sure to be gone long enough for them to take care of what they needed to.

Soon Jasper was changed into a fresh pair of Levis and a button down plaid shirt. He smirked, thinking of how upset Alice would be to see him dressed so casually. She loved fashion and hated anything western that hinted of how people dressed when riding horses and herding cattle. When he was here no one commented and he fit in just fine with the type of clothing he liked.

The ride to the bar was full of laughter and excitement. Jasper was drinking in his companion's emotions loving how light and open they were. Peter and Char were always ramped up on whatever emotion they were currently feeling which could be a blessing or a curse depending on what emotion they were projecting.

Jasper braced himself as they got closer to Phoenix and he could feel the influx of emotions round him from the greater population. He had gotten used to just having Peter and Char's emotions for the last week and not having to deal with a large group.

When they got to the bar Jasper could feel the revelry and lust coming from inside and centered himself by taking a deep breath. They walked in and were surrounded by, music, talking, cigarette smoke and the smell of sweat and alcohol. Jasper, ever the army man, looked around to see if there was anything or anyone that he needed to be concerned about. Finding no imminent threat he relaxed slightly.

They found a table and ordered a round of beers for show. It was easy to make it look like they were drinking with the dim lights making it hard to tell how much beer was in their bottles.

Soon they were enjoying themselves line dancing. Jasper spent part of his time avoiding the women that were trying to get his attention. Peter laughed and made crude gestures behind the women's backs.

The music was loud and Jasper was enjoying himself despite the lewd comments he could hear some of the women making about him.

"Come on little lady. Let's show 'em how it's done." Jasper said to Char pointing to the couples that were two stepping.

They walked over and Jasper smirked behind him as two women sashayed over to where Peter was and started flirting with him.

They danced a few dances before Peter came over and claimed his mate back. Jasper went to their table and flashed his teeth enough that it was a natural deterrent for the human woman.

Humans understood on some level that vampires were different and dangerous. It depended what a vampire exuded. If a vampire wanted to enthrall a human to feed off of them they could easily ensnare the human's senses and override their instinctive fear. Jasper didn't want to draw anyone closer to him, and in fact want to be left alone, so he took a more aggressive stance and let his teeth show. No human would approach him.

While Peter and Char were still dancing Jasper suddenly gasped in pain and turned glaring at a wall as if he could look through it to what lay beyond.

Peter heard Jasper, turned to look at him and stopped dancing. Char stumbled not expecting him to suddenly stop. She looked at him and followed his gaze. Soon they were both next to Jasper who was clutching his chest. His eyes were getting dark indicating that The General was coming into control.

Peter cautiously spoke, knowing sudden moves and loud voices tended to startle the already vicious and edgy General. "What are you sensing?"

Jasper's head whipped into Peter's direction his eyes entirely black and his demeanor one of total aggression. The General was out and Peter and Char were clueless as to why. Jasper had a very good hold on his alter ego and unless there was an imminent threat The General was satisfied to stay in the back ground. Neither Peter nor Char sensed anything untoward, no vampires or other danger to a vampire in the area. They had no idea what threat could have woken the sleeping dragon.

"We are leaving," The General simply said and started walking towards to door knowing his second in command would follow.

When they got to the car The General was standing at the driver's side door. Peter's eyes shot up, but he had no intention of saying anything and simply threw the car keys over for his commander to catch.

Peter gave Char a quick glance before getting into the car. Both were worried and hoped for Jasper's sake that The General didn't do something to derail the life that Jasper had going for him now. Peter's gift was giving him very little. It was times like this that he cursed his "ability" and wished he had more control over it. All he knew was something major was happening and his brother sitting next to him was at the center of whatever it was. All in all it wasn't a lot of information to go on.

The General got behind the wheel and didn't wait for Peter to shut his door before he pulled out of the parking spot. He tore out of the parking lot with no care for laws or other vehicles. He continued in a direct path heading south east never uttering a word. Peter and Char hung on saying nothing waiting to find out what had upset their sire and friend so much.

Soon enough The General stopped the car in a seedy rundown neighborhood. He got out of the car and looked towards the southeast as if he was searching for something.

Peter and Char got out of the car and watched. Peter whispered, "What are we doing here? We don't even come here to feed." Peter and Char fed on humans and tended to make sure they were not humans that would be missed. Their victims were either homeless or criminals. The area they were in now though, wreaked of drugs and Peter and Char tended to stay away from drug addicts as their blood had an unsavory taste to it.

After a moment The General started purposefully walking down the road and crossed the street. He strode to a rundown house where there were three heart beats. Not pausing he slammed the door open.

Peter and Char followed him through the door and saw a female riding the cock of a male while another looked on equally naked masturbating to the scene. There was a plethora of drugs on the table. Dirt and trash covered every surface and it was impossible to distinguish all the smells permeating the air.

The General took in the scene and commanded, "Hold them."

Peter and Char were quick to obey. They may not have been in combat with their commander in decades, but they were born into war and those instincts never died for a vampire.

The General didn't pause to see if his orders were obeyed, he had no reason to as he knew his faithful commander and his mate would have no problems with three measly humans. His concentration was directed to the back of the house.

He walked into a barren room that smelled of urine and feces. There was a small stained mattress in a corner and nothing else. He instinctually growled still not knowing what was going on.

His head suddenly whipped to the corner of the room where he could hear a heartbeat he should have heard earlier, if he hadn't been so caught up in the confusion of what was going on within himself.

He stalked to the door and opened it not knowing his entire existence was about to change.

The General opened the door to what was a small closet. In the corner was a little girl bundled under a dirty holey blanket. She stunk of urine, feces, sweat, dirt, infection, and blood. What he could see of her was covered in grim and dried blood was tracked down her cheek. Her huge brown eyes were staring at him as she cowered and shivered in fear. He didn't need to be an empath to know that was her dominant emotion.

His consuming emotion was rage. He didn't even stop to consider why he felt so strongly towards the little girl, he just did. He bent down and suppressed a growl when she shrank back from him.

"I will not hurt you," he said as softly as he could.

The girl cocked her head slightly and watched him. He gauged her emotions. Over the anxiety and fear there was a tiny amount of curiosity.

"I will not hurt you," he repeated and bent down to scoop her up.

She didn't flinch away. He pulled her slight form into his arms and carried her out of the room. When he got to the room where the other humans were he stopped conflicted. The General was never indecisive and that he was now was angering him. He growled in frustration which made the girl in his arms start breathing erratically and made her heart race. He searched out her emotions and they were overrun with panic.

He instantly stopped growling and ran a soothing hand against her cheek. He wasn't used to giving comfort, in fact this was the first time The General had ever tried to do such a thing. I seemed to work, the slip of a thing in his arms calmed down and turned her head into the comforting caress.

Once she seemed composed again The General looked up faced with the same conundrum as before. Part of him was saying he needed to take the girl and run to protect her. The other was saying he needed to collect retribution for what was done to her.

Peter sensed what the problem was and said, "General, take care of her, I will make sure what is needed to be done to this scum will be."

The General stared at his second in command for a long moment before nodding and walked out the door carrying a small human child.

Char looked at Peter who was holding the two humans that had been having sex. "What just happened?" she asked.

Peter looked at her completely shocked. "I'm pretty sure that was The General leaving with his mate."

Charlotte was so surprised she almost let the human she was holding go. The General was mated, to a human child. It didn't even seem possible, but it certainly explained what she saw.

She turned to the sleaze she was holding. "And that would mean that these humans are responsible for harming his mate?" she spat.

Peter gave a feral grin. "It would seem so, darlin'. What do you think we should do about that?"

Vampires could speak at a rate and decibel that humans would never be able to hear if they wanted. That was not how Char or Peter had been talking. They made sure they were speaking slowly and loud enough that the humans in the room could hear them. The whimpers they were giving proved their words had the response they were looking for.

The male Peter was holding said, "She ain't nothing to me. I never touched her."

Peter smirked. "Really, you never touched her. Not once in any way."

The human's eyes widened. "I ain't into kids. I ain't nothing like that."

"That's good to hear. I will be sure to keep that in mind. Tell me though did you ever hit her? Maybe teach her a lesson?"

The human was sweating. "Well sure. I mean she's just a kid, they need to be given a firm hand."

Peter growled, "I just bet they do."

Char turned to the male in her hands. "What about you, slick? Did you touch the girl?"

Panicking he stuttered out, "She wouldn't let me." He nodded to the human woman Peter had a hold of. "Said that was one thing we couldn't do with the girl."

Peter looked at the human woman which was all it took for her to start speaking. "What even I couldn't stomach something like that being done to my daughter."

Peter growled low and long. "That's your daughter?"

The woman simply whimpered.

Char had always taken pleasure killing men that harmed women or children. Tonight she would make sure this so call mama paid for harming her commander's mate. "I say we take care of the men quickly and leave some time to play with mommy dearest."

Peter grunted. "Sounds like a good plan, my dear." He loved watching his woman get all vindictive.

Both quickly turned and snapped the neck of the male they were holding letting them drop to the ground. The human woman started screaming. Peter laughed and Char walked over to have fun with the screaming woman.

Peter stepped back slightly with his hand still holding the human, who was now just moaning in fear, up. "So what are we going to do with this one?"

Char smiled. "Let's play do what I do. I love that game."

Peter's grin was pure evil. "I think that is a splendid idea. Just so you know what our game is let me explain it to you," he said looking at the woman. "Each of us will take turns doing something to you. What one of us does the other needs to repeat and we see who to loses by killing you. Sounds like fun doesn't it?"

All he received in acknowledgement was a whimper.

"I'll start. I choose the ulna, but you have to make sure you don't break the radius too." Char grabbed the human's right arm and felt around and slowly pinched until there was snap of a bone breaking. She smirked. "Your turn, honey."

Peter sneered through the screams of their victim. "That's pretty easy don't you think?" He repeated what Char had done so that both ulna bones were now broken.

He waited until the soon to be dead human was crying and no longer screaming. "I think I'll go for something more challenging. I say collar bones." This was tricky as neither wanted to accidently puncture a lung and end their game to soon.

He trailed his hand up from where he was still holding her arm from where he broke it to her collar bone. He caressed it and leaned in. "How does it feel to be at the mercy of someone bigger and stronger than you are. At least you have no expectations of love like that poor girl had towards you as her mother." When he finished his sentence and gave a sharp twist of his hand and the bone was in multiple pieces.

They gave her more than a few moments to compose herself before Char leaned in and said, "Some call us monsters. I call you a monster." She snapped the opposite bone and watched at the woman slipped into unconsciousness.

"Well shit! What fun is there when they pass out?" Peter grumbled.

Char was looking at the woman in complete disgust. "I don't know. We'd better get going anyway. Who knows where The General has gone and that little girl looked like she needed a lot of help. Let's finish this up."

Peter nodded and snapped the neck of the woman at his feet. Shaking his head he pulled the lighter he always had on him out of his pants pocket and started the couch next to him on fire. Once it was going good he flipped the table full of drugs onto it and raced out of the house before anyone knew there was anything going on.

Peter and Char followed the scent of their commander wondering what was going to happen next.

The General had left the house still conflicted about being personally taking care of the humans responsible for the state the girl in his arms was in. He walked quickly back to the car as he knew there was no way he could walk around with a human girl in his arms at this time of night and not have someone question him.

He got into the back seat and finally turned to really looked at the child in his arms. She was completely dirty and disheveled. There was dried blood in her hair and face. He couldn't see anymore, but he could smell infection and more blood than could be accounted for by what he could see. She also was shaking slightly and he had no clue as to why.

He tried pulled the blanket away so he could get a better look at the girl but she clenched it as tightly as she could in her hands. The General was completely out of his depth and had no clue what to do. Acting on the instincts that drove him he bent over and started sniffing around her body above the blanket to see if that could help him figure out where the problem was. She remained tense in his arms. When he got to her hip he noticed the scent of puss and blood was much stronger.

Before he could inspect further she started coughing and soon her hand was covered in bloody mucus. The General's eyes widened. His entire existence, the reason he was created, was to kill not to heal. He knew nothing about humans other than they were his food source, he knew even less about human children. For the first time ever The General felt fear and it was an emotion he found he did not like.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself, knowing if he lost control he would likely inadvertently harm the child. It was then it occurred to him that he was in an enclosed space with a child covered in dried blood that was coughing up more and he wasn't tempted. The General was always tempted by blood and never satisfied. How was it that he wasn't now?

He looked at the fright in the girl's glassy eyes and brushed her cheek speaking soothing words to her. As he spoke he thought and came to the only conclusion that made sense. This broken human child was his mate.

All vampires had one mate that was meant for them. It was an instinctual and immediate connection that was made when the two mates came in contact for the first time. There was no reversing or changing who you were mated to and he had never heard of anyone that wanted to. Somehow the demon inside of all vampires found the perfect companion to who they were.

The General peered deeper at the girl. He wondered how this girl could be his mate? He had killed thousands, humans and vampires alike. He was known as Satan of the South by those that had heard of his exploits. How could his perfect mate be an innocent human child?

He didn't know how, but he knew in his heart he was right. He was grateful her blood wasn't enticing him as the prospect of wanting to drain his mate would make him sick.

He then quickly thought of how sexually aggressive mates were when they met and for years afterward. There was no way he could contemplate anything sexual with a little girl. He sorted through his tumultuous emotions and was relieved when he felt nothing even remotely sexual towards the girl in his arms. Protective, possessive yes, passionate, no.

He held her as her breath came back to her and he listened to it rattle around in her lungs. He didn't know much about humans, but he knew they shouldn't sound like that when they breathed.

Panic started to overwhelm him. Was it possible that he could have finally found his mate only to lose her? He prayed that fate wasn't so cruel as to take away his only chance at a mate for the remainder of his eternity.

Before he could lose himself too far into the panic that threatened to submerge him Peter and Char showed up. He quickly threw Peter the keys and let him drive them to the ranch as quickly as possible. No one spoke the entire way; the only noise was the labored breathing and the continued coughing fits of the girl in his arms.

* * *

><p>Thank you to Nissa who is my most awesome supporter, pre-reader extraordinaire and all around good egg.<p>

Please review, I love hearing from my readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter pulled into the ranch and The General quickly got his mate into the house. She was still shaking and he wondered if she was cold, though she seemed abnormally warm to him compared to other humans he had interacted with.

He stood with her in his arms and truly looked at Peter. "Report."

Peter glanced at the girl in his arms and pitched his voice so she wouldn't hear what he was saying. "All dead. Fire consuming the evidence."

The General nodded, considering what to do next.

Charlotte spoke up. It was one of the only times she had ever address The General and she made sure she was standing in a completely submissive position so he wouldn't see her as a threat. "We need to do something to help the girl. We have no human food here and from what I can tell she needs a doctor."

The General's head had whipped around at the first words Charlotte spoke, but listened to what she said and started planning.

"I need your phone," was all he verbalized.

He strode to the phone and dialed the only doctor he would trust with his most prized possession, as that was what she now was, the only thing he would live and die for.

Carlisle Cullen answered the phone on the first ring. "Hello."

"Carlisle, I need you. How soon can you get here?" The General asked.

Carlisle was slightly taken aback. He hadn't planned on hearing from the man he considered a son while he was away visiting his friends, but that wasn't what had him concerned. No, it was the tone of voice that let him know something serious was going on, he had never heard Jasper speak with such commanding authority before, nor had he ever asked for help in any way in the decades that he knew him.

He glanced at his daughter, Alice, who had the ability to search out futures sometimes and get glimpses of things to come. She hadn't been looking into Jasper's future as she wanted him to have privacy knowing how difficult it was for him to be in their family sometimes. She quickly started searching out Jasper's future looking for a clue as to what was going on, knowing she didn't have an all knowing sight, but could still see some things.

Carlisle answered while waiting to see what Alice would see. "I don't know. If it's an emergency I can take the plane and be there in about fifteen hours? Do you need just me or the whole family?" Carlisle kept his voice level, not letting the concern he had for his incredibly self sustaining, independent son asking for help suddenly show.

"Fifteen hours is not good. That would put you here at approximately two in the afternoon and it is bright sunshine here. It would be more than six more hours before you could move from the plane hangar to get to me and I'm guessing you will need medical supplies that won't be available in a hangar."

Before Carlisle could reply Alice gasped, followed by Edward, her mate who could read minds and had obviously seen whatever Alice's vision was of. The entire family was listening to what was happening; not knowing what was going on.

Alice was shocked. "Jasper's holding a little girl and she's really sick. Carlisle if we don't get to her fast she's going to die."

Rose, another member of the Cullen family shouted. "A little girl! What is he doing with a little girl?"

Carlisle was as shocked as the rest of his family, but managed to not let it show in his voice. "You have a sick little girl with you?" he asked.

The General had heard what Alice had said and decided to fill them in so they understood the gravity of the situation. "Yes, Carlisle, the little girl is my mate and she needs medical attention. She can't wait more than twenty-one hours for you to get here from Germany."

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line. None of them had ever heard of a vampire mating to a human, much less a little girl. They didn't know what to think or say.

Rose was the first to break the silence. "Your mate," she said scathingly. "You had better not lay a finger on that child you fucking pedophile."

The roar that came from the other end of the phone was deafening. Even thousands of miles away everyone cowered in fear, knowing that Rose had just pushed a monster over the edge.

Esme, Carlisle's mate and mother figure to them all, chastised. "Rose, how dare you say such a thing? You don't know what is going on and you know Jasper well enough to know he would never do such a thing. I'm ashamed of you."

Rose bowed her head knowing she had been out of line, but she reacted instinctually. She was incredibly glad that Jasper was more than an ocean away from her and hoped he would be calmer when they met or she knew he would have no problem seeking some kind of retribution for insulting him in such a way. That's how vampires were.

There was a scramble of noise on the other end of the phone and finally Peter spoke. "Well that's a great way to tick The General off. Wanna come down here and piss on him as well while you're at it?"

Carlisle placed his head in his hands. When he found out Jasper was holding a sick girl that was his mate and hearing the voice he was using he had little doubt that he had been talking to The General. He glanced at Rose wondering what would happen between them and knowing he had more important things to worry about immediately.

"Tell me what you can, please."

Peter knew the man on the other side of the phone was the only hope for his commander's mate so he gave out the information that otherwise he would die before telling. "The General found her in a dirty drug house. She's covered in filth and has dried blood caking her hair and face. I haven't gotten to take a better look at her as she's snuggled into a ragged blanket. I can tell you that I smell some kind of infection or putrid puss coming from her. She has been coughing up blood and is breathing in a bad way."

Carlisle took a deep breath and knew they were right; he needed to get to this little girl as quickly as possible and waiting an extra six hours in an airplane hangar wasn't acceptable.

While the Cullens had been processing what Rose had done The General had dropped the phone as he roared. He immediately felt terror from his mate and she started coughing worse than ever before. He tried as hard as he could to control his rage, something he had never done before. He had been trained to let his rage run lose, never to control or defuse it.

When the girl had stopped coughing her fearful glassy eyes looked into his black ones and she tentatively reached up and placed her hand on The General's cheek, much like he had done to her. Something in the hesitant, touch flipped The General on his axis. The whole night had been a series of new and unknown for him, but this, having someone touch him with compassion was the one that caused The General to break. His knees gave out and he clung to her and his body was wracked with uncontrolled sobs.

When he had control of himself again his eyes were the golden brown that all animal eating vampires had. He was no longer The General, he was Jasper.

He heard the tail end of the information that Peter had relayed to Carlisle. Not even looking up from the brown eyes that had captured his, he stated. "I think she is running a fever. She feels warm to me and has been shaking the entire time. Whatever is infected seems to be primarily in her left hip as that is where the concentration of puss and blood is strongest." He took her tiny hand in his and held it against his cheek.

Carlisle asked. "How old do you think she is?"

Char and Peter looked at each other and then the girl who they could barely see as Jasper's body was blocking their view.

Char guessed. "Two or three?"

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, probably, sounds about right."

Esme spoke up. "We don't have to meet you in Phoenix. It would be faster if you meet us closer to the coast. Alice, can you see anywhere that we can meet that would provide cloud cover?"

Alice stopped pondering how Jasper could be mated to a human child and tried to find a place they could meet. It wasn't easy to direct her visions in such a way, but she tried as hard as she could.

"Rochester, New York. We could go to New York, New York, but there are so many vampires there we would chance running across one and having to come up with an answer as to why we are helping a human child. It will be over cast in Rochester. We should be able to get there in a little less than ten hours."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Alice. Alright, Jasper meet us in Rochester, we will take our plane and get there as soon as we can. Not knowing what is all wrong with your mate I want you to do a few things. As soon as a pharmacy opens get some children's Tylenol and give her dosage for a two year old. I don't want you to give her any other medicine until I exam her, but I would like to bring her fever down if possible.

"Next she needs food and drink. Can you tell me, how thin is she?"

Jasper was still looking at his mate, in awe that she had somehow calmed his demon. He gently ran his hands over her over her blanket that she held had in one fist.

"Thin, very very thin."

Carlisle sighed; worried that would be the response. "Alright, don't try and feed her anything, unless she specifically asks for food. If she does ask for something give her only crackers or possibly applesauce. What is more important is she needs to get liquid in her. Give her water and orange juice if you can buy some. See if you can get her to drink four ounces every hour or so. If she is sleeping let her, but try and wake her every two hours to drink a little if you can. If she can't handle anything and throws it up, give her an hour and try to give her more water a teaspoonful at a time."

Carlisle quickly thought through anything else he could possible give for medical advice, knowing Jasper wouldn't be able to contact him again until they met when the plane landed.

Peter watched the two new mates in shock and wonder how Jasper was now with them again and not The General. Jasper gave a small nod that he had heard Carlisle. Peter thanked Carlisle and hung up knowing it would be a long night ahead.

Carlisle hung his end of the phone up and sat for a few minutes trying to process such incredibly unexpected news. No one in the family was talking, all waiting for Carlisle, the patriarch, to say something.

He finally turned. "It seems Jasper has found his mate. While it is incredibly unconventional and astonishing we will support him as we support all the members of our family. Before jumping to conclusions we will get all the facts possible. No one has had the past the Jasper has and if anyone deserves someone to lean on and love it is him."

Carlisle had always despaired for Jasper, whom he considered a son, but who he knew didn't feel like part of the family. Jasper had a ghastly past and an incredibly troubled soul. Carlisle had prayed often for him to find peace and healing and wondered if those prayers were in the process of being answered.

"I am going to collect as many medical journals on Pediatrics that I have here. Emmett, can you phone and clear whatever you need to so we can get a flight plan as soon as is possible? Everyone else please start packing what you can, I don't know how long we will be gone."

Everyone rushed to do what they could to get ready to leave. All lost in their own thoughts about what they had learned.

Thousands of miles away three vampires sat powerless to help the little girl that was wheezing and burning up. They were in the car heading towards Los Angeles to catch the first plane they could to New York. It was much slower to drive than it was for a vampire to run, but they didn't think the little thing could handle running in the open air. Since it was the middle of the night and nothing was open they decided to start heading to Los Angeles so they weren't wasting time later as a flight from Phoenix would likely be rerouted to LAX. They planned on getting into the airport before the sun rose so they wouldn't have to worry about being seen, and knew they would be able to get water, juice, and medicine there.

Soon enough the three vampires found themselves in the air. Jasper was incredibly stressed being in a tube surrounded by humans and recirrulating air, but spent as much of his concentration on his deteriorating mate as he could. Her temperature hadn't really gone down after taking the Tylenol and he didn't know what that meant. She had drunk a little orange juice, but not the four ounces an hour that Carlisle had hoped she would. Jasper hadn't pushed her hard not wanting her to get sick.

They made it to New York with no problems and were shocked that they found their flight to Rochester with no incident. New York had many vampires around and to make it through the airport without running into one was a coup they weren't going to question.

Once in Rochester Peter nosed around and found the Cullen's flight plan put them less than an hour behind them. The unusual group made their way to the hangar to wait for the Cullens.

On the transatlantic flight Carlisle spent his time brushing up on Pediatrics. He was an unusual vampire in that he spent his time saving humans and not killing them. He knew what vampires were before he had been turned; in fact his fanatical father had him hunting them to kill off the heathens. On one such night of vampire hunting he was bitten and turned. He knew he was damned, at least according to his father, but he couldn't bring himself to make the ultimate sin of killing a human. Eventually he learned to sustain himself on the blood of animals and lived that way since.

Carlisle always wanted to help humans and soon started studying medicine, but he had always focused on adults. He never considered why or that he needed to change. Now though, he needed to know as much as he could about children and how much and what kinds of medication and procedures they could have. Thankfully vampires could read at amazing rates and had total recall so he could cram in a lot of information in the hours they waited to meet the little girl that was part of their family, by default of being Jasper's mate.

When they were less than twenty minutes to landing Carlisle closed his book and addressed his family. "Listen we need to be quick and smart about this. Humans naturally react to being around vampires with fear. Therefore, I think that all of us getting out of the plane isn't a good idea. I will get out first to ascertain as much as I can. I will then call for Edward and possibly Rose if it is alright with Jasper. If we are dealing with Jasper I have hope that he will be alright with all three of us, if it is The General I have no clue how he will feel having that many members of a different coven around his fragile mate."

Emmett, the most impulsive of his children spoke up. "What do you mean? He's a part of our coven."

Carlisle sighed not wanting to have this discussion now, but knowing there was no way around it. "Jasper has never felt like he was an actual member of our coven. If you watch he always stands to the outside when we are anywhere, he only gives input in family meetings when directly asked and he never has come to any of us with any concerns or problems. No, Jasper is here and I know feels some type of bond with us, but we are so different than him he can't relate to us.

"If anything he considers Peter and Charlotte his coven, though, even there I wonder if he really feels that way or not. If he did I'm sure he would spend more time with them. Again they can't totally relate to who he is as an animal drinker.

"Jasper has dealt with this and accepts what he feels is his place on the outside, no matter how often I have talked to him trying to change his mind. My concern is that his alter personality, The General, likely has no bond whatsoever with us and therefore may not let anyone but me near her." Carlisle hated saying so much. He felt it was Jasper's place to say what he thought and felt, but his family needed to know that they couldn't just assume everything was all sunshine and roses with Jasper, as he was likely not thinking completely rationally with the circumstance he was in.

Emmett was the first to voice his opinion. "That's just fucked up. He's as much my brother as Eddie here and a hell of a lot more interesting."

Automatically Esme responded, "Language Emmett."

Edward inserted, "Carlisle's correct. I've heard his thoughts more than once. He doesn't truly feel like he is part of the family. I haven't really heard any thoughts from The General, but I have been around when Jasper's thought of his past and Carlisle is likely correct in the assumption that he won't want anyone not necessary with her."

Esme's heart was breaking. She considered Jasper her own broken son and hated that he didn't understand the love that she and the rest of the family had for him. "We will address this more later. Jasper is as much a part of the family as any of us. What we need to focus on is the precious child that needs our help. When Carlisle leaves to help her I think it would be best if the rest of us see about getting things together for a human child to live with us. She'll need food, clothes and other things."

Carlisle nodded; he loved how giving his mate was. "Not having seen her and going off of what information I've been given I would guess we will need to find some kind of local lodging for an indeterminate period of time. It's the weekend so I'm hoping we can find an unoccupied part of a local hospital to examine the little girl, but it would need to be temporary, I doubt we could manage to get around a hospital for more than a few hours to get the tests run we need. That's where I'm hoping Edward and Rose will be able to help me. Both have enough medical training that it will speed things along."

Esme quickly read between the lines. "You don't think she will be healthy enough to continue traveling?"

Carlisle shook his head. "If she is coughing up blood and having difficulties breathing, no I don't think so. That alone would be enough for her to be inpatient for a few days and given IV antibiotics. Add to that that she has a secondary infection that I have little knowledge of. I need you to find a place secluded enough that I can continue treating her."

Edward, who had been piloting the plane and listening to the conversation broke in. "I'm landing now. Hopefully they will be waiting for us."

Emmett inserted, "I made sure there would be three cars waiting for us. I didn't know who was going where, but I figured it was a good start."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you. If we need more we can easily get them."

In the hangar three vampires watched and a little girl slept fitfully as a plane taxied in. Jasper held the girl to his chest covering her ear to help keep the noise from overwhelming her. Once the plane was stopped and the engines began turning off he let her head go and brushed her cheek, which she seemed to love.

They all watched as Carlisle stepped out of the plane and slowly made his way to the quartet. Jasper was surprised only Carlisle deboarded, but didn't bother asking any questions.

Carlisle looked at the waif in Jasper's arms and drew a troubled breath.

* * *

><p>Sigh so there is chapter 3. I'm sorry if it is feeling a little dry. Since this chapter didn't move us along that far I think I may post chapter 4 later this week or weekend.<p>

Nissa thank you so much that you pre-read for me and that you give me honest feedback and things to think about.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasper saw Carlisle's reaction and felt his dismay and trepidation. His own fear escalated in response. "Talk to me Carlisle."

Carlisle glanced at Jasper and then back at the girl and spoke softly. "Hello, beautiful, I'm Carlisle, and I'm a doctor. It sounds like you don't feel good do you? Let me take a quick peak before we head out."

Big brown eyes followed his hand as it came towards her forehead. She cringed and gave the slightest whimpered. Carlisle continued speaking soft words as he felt how high her fever was. It had taken him many years to gauge what his own temperature was at any given time, as vampires were hard as rock and tended to fluctuate temperature like any rock would depending on what the ambient temperature was. Once he learned to know his own temperature he could figure out the difference of any human he touched and accurately know what their temperature was.

"She's running a fever of one hundred six point seven. We need to get that down quickly. When was the last time you gave her a dose of Tylenol?"

Jasper answered, "Five hours ago."

Carlisle leaned in and tried to look into the girl's mouth but she wouldn't open up even when he tried coaxing her. He glanced at Jasper who had no clue why Carlisle was trying to see inside of her mouth, but knew it had to be important. Jasper leaned in and brushed against her cheek and drew his finger down to her mouth. Her lips trembled and finally opened a little.

Carlisle didn't try pushing knowing that vampires always felt more secure with their mates. He wondered, in passing, if the child felt any such thing towards Jasper. Shaking his head to get rid of the train of thought he said, "Can you tell me how many teeth she has?"

Jasper gently felt around all the time telling her how good of a job she was doing. Her eyes bore into his before turning glassy as they had been prone to do and fluttering closed.

Jasper spoke quietly, though loud enough that girl could hear him, "she has twenty two teeth."

Carlisle nodded. "That means she's probably between three and five." He took in the dark circles under her eyes and the yellow tinge to the skin he could see under the dirt and sighed. He hoped he could save her.

"Jasper, I want to get her to the local hospital. Being a weekend there should be a wing or floor not being used that we can take her to so I can do a more thorough examination. It would be much easier for me and safer if I could bring Edward and Rose with us."

A low rumble started in Jasper's chest and worked its way up to a full growl. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she flinched. Jasper looked at her and took a deep breath needing to calm down, he could feel The General trying to push through wanting to rip Rose's head off.

Again he felt a tiny hand touch his cheek. He gave a small smile and focused on her. Anything that would help her he would do. If that meant dealing with Rose, he would.

Giving a sharp nod he turned and stalked off towards the nearest car. Soon Carlisle got in to drive and Rose took shot gun. Edward got in next to him and Jasper searched out the emotions of everyone in the car to see if there was any threat towards him or his mate. He could primarily sense, determination and curiosity from everyone. He let that go and concentrated on the bundle in his arms that appeared to be sleeping again.

Carlisle asked, "Has she had much to drink?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, not really. I we have gotten approximately, nineteen ounces in her. I've tried to get her to drink more and she doesn't want any."

Before Jasper could say more she started coughing and her body wretched with the effort of it all. More bloody mucus came up that he wiped away with the corner of her blanket. When she was done coughing she snuggled back into the arms that hadn't let her go once since taking her from the closet in her house.

Edward and Carlisle's emotions showed the panic and fear they had after the girl's coughing fit. They had already heard the liquid in her lungs and knew she had a very bad case of pneumonia, but the amount of blood she was coughing up was disconcerting.

Carlisle needed to make sure she was alright with Jasper. "Does her blood not affect you?" His son struggled the most to adopt their animal only diet. While it was a great help to him emotionally, animal blood never satisfied and there was always a burning in their throat. Jasper who had spent a century glutting himself on human blood knew how to felt to be full and have the fire die. Being around humans was always a struggle for him to tame his inner demon that wanted the blood that suited them like no other.

"No, I haven't had any problem. I have no desire to feed off of her. In fact I was so concentrated on her that I didn't even struggle as I normally would in the airport or on the plane."

Carlisle was happy to hear that. He had been nervous with the idea of taking Jasper into a hospital where there would be open blood, but he doubted that he would be parted form his mate. Hopefully there wouldn't be a problem.

When they got to the hospital Edward used his gift of hearing thoughts while they all waited in the car to find what they needed. "The second floor of the west wing is empty this weekend."

Carlisle considered for a minute. "Here's what we'll do. Jasper and I will go in with the girl as if we are visiting. Rose and Edward head in together before us and find some scrubs and coats and meet us there."

Edward and Rose quickly exited and with Edward's ability to read minds quickly found what they would all need. Carlisle handed Jasper his jacket to put over his mate so her dirty blanket wasn't showing. They walked in and no one stopped them.

Once they were in a room at the end of a deserted hall Jasper leaned over to place his charge on the bed. She wouldn't let go of him though and started panicking which caused her to start coughing more. Jasper leaned over and kept stroking her face telling her he wasn't leaving and that he would be there for her always. Slowly she started calming down.

Carlisle wondered. "Are you influencing her emotions?"

Jasper shook his head. "I haven't. I don't know how much she can handle and I'm worried if I calm her down it will be worse for her if I let the calm go."

"Very smart. For now don't influence her, unless I ask you to because I'm scared she's going to harm herself."

Jasper nodded. "So far my touching and talking to her has been able to calm her down."

"Good. The first thing we need to do is get her cleaned up. I can't do a proper examination with all the dirt on her." He looked at Jasper to see what his reaction to this would be. It wasn't unusual for newly found mates to not let each other out of their sites for years. Added to that his mate was unhealthy Carlisle didn't know if Jasper would be able to let her go, or if he would feel upset having someone else wash her.

Rose started fuming to herself. The idea of a grown man touching a little girl made her livid. She tried to remember that since Jasper was mated to the girl he couldn't hurt her, but the idea still rankled. She loved Jasper and wanted him to find a mate, she just was having a difficult time with his finding a mate in a baby girl.

The girl was still clenching tightly to Jasper and it didn't look like she was going to let him go. He didn't have it in him to leave her in this condition, even if it was to just go into the next room to wash. He looked at Edward. "What is she thinking?"

"I don't know," he simply said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means just that. I haven't heard a thought from her yet. For some reason her mind is blocked to me."

Carlisle was shocked. "Has this happened before?"

"Never."

Jasper considered all the options open to him. While he was incredibly protective of his mate and didn't want to let her go, he also didn't feel comfortable washing her. He looked at Rose who was fit to be tied, but had managed to keep her tongue and knew he didn't have any other option.

"Here's what we'll do. I know Carlisle needs to give her a full examination so why doesn't Rose give her a sponge bath and Carlisle can examine her as she does that. I will stay with her and hold her hand or whatever else I can do to keep her calm."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Before Carlisle started speaking Edward was already in the bathroom getting hot water and soap in a bowl. He brought it out with a wash cloth and left to go get some more bowls and a gown quickly returning.

Jasper leaned in and softly uttered. "Hey, little one, we need to get you cleaned up. I know you love this little blanket and I promise you can have it back, but right now we need to take it off." He tugged on the blanket and after a few moments she let it go.

Under her blanket she was in a threadbare adult t-shirt. Jasper flinched seeing how thin her arms were as they poked out. Rose moved to the side of the bed and started washing the girl's feet. The little one kept flinching and twitching at any touch Rose gave, but never uttered a sound.

Once she got one leg cleaned to the knee she started on the other one. Soon it was time to move the shirt up and the deep in drawn breath from Carlisle alerted Jasper that something bad had happened. He pulled his eyes from the brown ones he had been focused on and looked down.

Her legs were covered in bruises and scrapes, but what had gotten Carlisle attention was obvious. Her left hip was covered in a weeping sore that had yellow and green puss festering inside. He stopped Rose from going near it. "Work elsewhere right now." Edward left having heard in Carlisle's thoughts exactly what he needed.

Rose moved on to the girls arms and got her cleaned up as best she could. Once she removed the blood off of her face they could see the cut it came from. Carlisle examined it and decided it didn't need stitches.

"We need to get this fever down. Jasper, keep a cool compress on her forehead." Carlisle handed him a cool washrag that Edward had gotten ready.

"Can you move her onto her stomach for now and take her shirt off?" Rose asked. Her demeanor towards Jasper had cooled off as she watched him with the girl. He was doing all he could to keep her calm and never once tried to look at the flesh being revealed in any way other than to see what damage had been done. No sexual vibe came from him.

He gently shifted his mate and ripped the back of her shirt, figuring that would be easier than trying to pull it off. He kept his face next to her on the pillow provided and continued talking to her in hushed tones. He tried to ignore the ribs he could see sticking out of her skin so he didn't lose control of himself.

When Rose was done they turned her over and the little girl didn't even seem to notice. She was solely focused on Jasper and the words he was saying. Through it all Carlisle hovered over Rose and took inventory of every scrap, scratch or bruise he could see.

Once she was cleaned Rose slipped a gown up her arms and covered her up. She wished she could wash the girl's hair, but knew right now that wasn't going to happen. Rose didn't know as much about medicine as Carlisle or even Edward, but she had gone to medical school and knew the wound on the girl's hip couldn't be put in water so they would have to wait to wash her hair.

Edward came back with the necessary things to numb the little one's hip. Carlisle looked at Jasper, knowing this had to be torture for him. Mates did everything for one another. When one was harmed the other could almost feel the pain, to see his mate to broken had to be affecting the stoic vampire in ways Carlisle couldn't even contemplate.

"I'm going to give her a few injections to numb her hip. That infection needs to come out and it's going to be incredibly painful. I don't want to sedate her because I don't think she would react well and likely it would kill her with as run down as she is. I also am going to start her on an IV. She is in desperate need of fluids and strong antibiotics."

Jasper never turned to acknowledge Carlisle. He simply nodded that he had heard and grasped the tiny hand in his a little tighter.

Carlisle stood to get the girl's attention. "I'm going to put a shot in your hip to help it not hurt so much and you'll feel a small prick as I put something in your arm."

She didn't respond at all and it was at that point that Carlisle realized he hadn't heard a single sound from her in the entire time he had been with her. He pushed the troubling thought aside to address later, but first he needed to stabilize her.

Taking her skeletal arm he searched for a usable vein having a difficult time finding one as dehydrated as she was. Once he found one he could use and talked through what he was doing not knowing if the girl, who was once again looking at Jasper, even understood a word coming out of his mouth.

Once the IV was placed Carlisle moved down to her hip. He gave her a few injections, noting again how she made no noise, but simply shied away from any touch other than the caresses Jasper gave her face or hand.

Once Carlisle was satisfied that she wouldn't feel a lot of pain he looked at Edward who moved to his side to assist with the cleaning and lancing of the putrid growth. All three vampires gagged when Carlisle cut into the puss that shot out once relieved of the pressure it was under. Edward and Carlisle diligently clean out as much of the infection as they could and bandaged up the wound when finished.

Carlisle went to straighten her leg and it didn't want to bend the right way. He sighed seeing another issue.

"Edward, is there an x-ray we can commandeer?"

He searched out through the thoughts of the medical staff in the hospital and after a few moments found the information he was looking for in one secretary's head. "Orthopedics should be closed for the weekend. We can use their x-ray."

"Alright. I need some film on her hip and lungs. As long as we are down there I will probably take pictures of almost everything so I can be as thorough as possible."

Jasper turned for a moment. "Isn't all that radiation a bad thing?"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, it is, and I wouldn't recommend it unless I had other options. We don't know anything about her medical past and what bones she's broken or injuries she sustained. This will give us a better baseline to know what we are all dealing with. Hopefully we won't have to do anything additional."

Jasper stood up still holding his mated hand. "We're going for a short ride."

She kept staring at him in no way acknowledging what he said.

Carlisle sighed. "Jasper, has she made any noise since you've been with her?"

He searched his memory. "No."

He simply nodded and looked at Edward. "No, that wouldn't be why I can't hear her. Even if she's deaf or mute she would still have thoughts."

Carlisle considered the possibilities a bit longer when Edward stepped in. He took out a tongue depressor and opened his own mouth and said ah. He looked at the girl and tried to put a tongue depressor in her mouth, but she wouldn't let him. It didn't deter Edward at all, who had also noticed her silence and had been closely watching her reactions to what was said to her. He turned to Jasper and put the tongue depressor in his mouth and told him to say ah. When he did, Edward turned back to the girl who opened her mouth as Edward put the tongue depressor in and she said "ah" incredibly quietly. When she was done she panicked and sat up trying to get as close to Jasper as she could.

The vampires watched the reaction and didn't know what to make of it.

"From what I've noticed and that little experiment I'm guessing she doesn't know many words at all and never makes a sound. If she couldn't hear us she wouldn't have known to make noise when I stuck the tongue depressor in, but if you watch her when anyone talks she doesn't really connect with the words they are saying."

Rose said, "Those fucking bastards. Please tell me you killed them. I'm guessing they beat the shit out of her anytime she made so much as a noise. That's why she isn't talking or so much as crying. She's probably had those kinds of reactions beaten out of her."

Rose had spoken quietly enough that the girl hadn't heard her but the vampires did and Jasper started growling again thinking of what his mate had gone through.

She reacted instantly to the noise and stiffened up in fear. Jasper closed his eyes trying to get a hold of himself, hating that he kept scaring her. She had probably been on the wrong side of any anger around her for too long to understand that while Jasper was mad at others or the situation he would never hurt her.

Carlisle considered what Edward had done and observed and made plans on how to make his own experiments and observations as they continued examining the tiny girl to determine what, if anything was wrong with her hearing or speech.

Again Jasper calmed her and then they started moving her bed out so they could get her x-rays done. She did amazingly well with the x-raying being done as long as Jasper stayed near her and kept hold of some part of her. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he felt better being in constant contact as well.

The film showed how bad her lungs were and Carlisle guessed it would be weeks before they were completely clear and he was just hoping they could get the infection under control so he didn't have to try aspirating to get puss out. He found a buckle fracture on her arm that would need casting. Most troublesome was her hip. They found that it had been broken recently and never fixed. Infection had set in and it had begun healing improperly. Carlisle didn't want to go in and surgically repair the damage at that time with as fragile as she was medically, but knew she would have to have surgery in the next few days or weeks. He only hoped when he was done that it could be fixed.

The somber group got back to the room to get cleaned up, finish examining the tiny girl, and find a way to leave. Carlisle gave instructions to Edward what he wanted him to grab to bring with them to sustain her medically for three days. He would send Edward or Rose back later to get more.

Jasper wrapped his mate up in the coat Carlisle had given him when they came in and the group of vampires and one little human walked out of the hospital hours after coming in hoping the little girl would be alright.

* * *

><p>So there you go. You know a lot more of what is happening with Bella medically. I know I got a few people wondering what was all going in with her. The next chapter will have a big ol' pow wow with everyone and hash out a few things.<p>

Thanks again to Nissa who walks me through and keeps me on task with my story. She is even doing some beta checks for me and catching obvious errors. Thanks Nissa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper carried the little girl that now owned his heart into a house they were going to be staying until his human was better. He ignored everyone else as he followed Esme upstairs to a room that was sparsely decorated in greens and browns.

Esme hovered nervously wanting to help yet not knowing how or what she could do. "Can I get anything?"

Carlisle squeezed her shoulder as he walked past. "No, we have what we need for now. We will discuss more later."

Jasper went to set his small bundle on the bed and as he pulled away he could feel panic start to rise in her even though she was sleeping. He leaned over and hushed her while taking her hand. She slowly calmed down and fell into a more restful sleep.

Carlisle came over when he saw that both Jasper and his mate were relatively calm and set up the IV pump and checked the lines to make sure everything was fine. Once he was satisfied that the girl was doing as well as she could be he said, "I think we need to have a family meeting and determine what we need to do going forward."

Jasper never took his eyes from the broken girl in front of him. He lightly kissed the hand he was holding. "That's fine. We need to figure out a lot, but I'm staying here with her."

Carlisle rested a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you are. I wouldn't expect anything else. We will be downstairs where you can hear us."

Esme and Carlisle left the room and joined the rest of the vampires downstairs to discuss the highly irregular position they all found themselves in. So far no one had said anything since the girl had come in, everyone waiting to see what would happen next.

As soon as everyone was settled Peter called out, no longer able to contain himself. "How's little bit and why are we going to be here for up to a month?" His knowing shit ability giving him some answers, but not enough to satisfy him.

Carlisle looked into everyone eyes that were present, seeing compassion and worry over the tiny girl upstairs, who even now, filled the quiet with her rattled labored breathing. "I'm not going to sugar coat this. The little girl upstairs is incredibly sick. She has a severe case of pneumonia that is exacerbated by the fact she is dangerously malnourished and dehydrated. She has an infection in her leg that will require surgery when she is stable enough to have it. Lastly, I put a cast on her arm from another untreated break. On top of all of that is the extensive bruising on her entire body in various states of healing showing that she has been abused for a prolonged period of time."

Carlisle was interrupted from saying more by the growls that erupted from most in the room. He was surprised and happy to see that everyone had either enough caring for Jasper, or were appalled by the idea of such abuse on a little girl that their animal instincts to protect were awoken. He hoped that meant that Jasper would have an easier time getting acceptance for his highly unusual mate.

Jasper sat upstairs concentrating on not harming his mate as his instincts were to hold her as tightly as he could. He consciously relaxed his grip on her hand until he was barely holding it so that she wouldn't be harmed by his incredible strength.

Once everyone had calmed down slightly Carlisle continued. "Yes, she is sick, but I have every hope we can heal her and get her back to the laughing happy girl she should be."

Emmett interrupted, "I would really like to know who did this to such a teeny thing and what we are going to do to them." He was looking directly at Peter and Char.

Rose interjected, "Yeah, I want to know how you found her and what happened."

Peter glanced and Char giving a smile that was all teeth. "How's about I tell them about it?"

Char rolled her eyes knowing that Peter loved an audience and to tell stories.

Peter began, "We were dancing at a little place down our way when Jasper suddenly turned and looked at a wall and started giving into The General. We knew then something was going on, though we didn't know what. Expecting that we were about to get into some kinda trouble we followed The General out the door wondering what he had hear or felt that Char and I hadn't and if there would be enough fun for all of us or if he wouldn't share. The General can be greedy like that."

Char jabbed Peter in the side, knowing now wasn't the time for his embellishments.

Peter grunted and continued. "I assumed he picked up on someone's emotions or something. I was shocked as shit when he got into the car and sped away on an obvious mission to get his ass somewhere fast."

Jasper, who was following the entire conversation upstairs, rolled his eyes at Peter's dramatics. "Whatever, even The General knows he can't be seen running at vampire speed through a city. Idiot."

Peter grinned, he knew Jasper was stressed and was trying to rile him up a bit knowing Jasper needed it. Char gave a small smile deciding to let her mate alone as he knew Jasper better than she did and Jasper was strung tighter than she had ever seen him.

"You gotta admit though, The General isn't exactly known for finesse or patience," Peter said chuckling.

"Whatever, ass munch, just get on with the story."

"Right, well imagine our surprise when our final destination happens to be worse than a regular ol' red light district. It's an area of Phoenix that Char and I don't even hunt in. All drugs and what not, it makes for humans that taste nasty. The General zeros in on a house that has three clear heartbeats and the noises coming from them make it obvious they are working off the drugs in their system in a satisfying way.

"When we bust in The General heads right to the back of the house where there was another heart beat. Char and I took hold of the nymphos and waited our orders. The General came out with a bundle of blankets with hell in his eyes. It was obvious he wanted to tend the bundle he was carrying, but equally obvious he wanted to take care of the fuckers that were the cause of whatever cause the little bit to reek of infection and dirt. I told him we would take care of the scum and he left with the girl."

Emmett interrupted. "Please tell me you killed those fuckers."

Esme gasped. "Language, Emmett."

Emmett groaned at being called out like a kid. Peter had been swearing and Esme hadn't said one word to him because she considered him a guest, unlike Emmett whom she considered a son. "Seriously, what would you call people who did that to a little girl?" Emmett asked exasperated.

Esme shrugged.

Peter laughed at Emmett's chastisement and continued. "Trust me; they were all killed, including the woman who said she was the girl's mother." He went on to explain the game that he and Char played. None of the peace loving Cullens wanted to be the one to admit it, but they were all grateful that the woman suffered. Jasper was upstairs grinning maliciously while wishing he had been the one to kill the perpetrators.

Esme softly broke up the hostile thoughts. "I want to know more about what's wrong with her and what we can do."

Carlisle sighed. "I can't tell you much right now. She is thirty eight inches tall and twenty five pounds which would mean she's either a tall two and half year old or an underweight three year old. Looking at her teeth and the signs that she has been malnourished for an extended period of time I'm guessing she is three and a half possibly as much as four years old. There's just no way to tell at this point.

"She will need to be on an IV for a while as it is giving her antibiotics and rehydrating her. We have no clue if she has any allergies so the introduction of food will need to be a slow process. At this point she needs plenty of rest to try and help her fight the multiple infections she has.

"After having spent time with her I am unable to ascertain if she has a hearing deficiency, if she has a processing delay, or if she was just never talked to and so never learned how to understand or speak. It will make things slightly more complicated as it doesn't seem like she understands us when we try to explain anything to her."

Carlisle sighed before continuing, "It is important for you all to know that she is coughing up blood and I will need to pull blood daily to run tests. If that is going to be a problem we need to address it now, I don't want to be surprised with one of us giving into blood lust while I'm trying to give her a check up."

Jasper could feel the horror and anger of everyone as Carlisle explained more of his mate's condition. Carlisle had explained everything to him while examining her so he wasn't surprised, but he was still livid and it was all he could do to sit calmly holding his mate's hand. In fact it was only that he knew she needed him that kept him at her side. He wanted to get on a plane for Phoenix and destroy every human that ever was in contact with the tiny girl fighting for her life. He wanted to be judge, jury, and executioner for anyone that could have helped her and didn't, but he knew she needed him to stay with her more than she needed him to seek revenge.

With a shacking hand he softly brushed her dirty hair and vowed again she would never suffer.

The rest of the vampires in the house were still processing what Carlisle had said. All of them felt they could contain their blood lust and didn't want to abandon the little human.

Once Carlisle saw that everyone seemed to have come to an understanding about the severity and risks of the human upstairs he decided to plow through with the rest. "There are some positives in all of this. First, a cursory examination showed no sign of sexual assault."

Before Carlisle could continue there was a thunderous growl from upstairs. Carlisle had expected the reaction. When he had gone to perform the necessary examination, Jasper had gone almost wild having his mate touched in so intimate of a place even for an exam. Finally, Carlisle had to walk Jasper through how to perform the exam and what to look for. Only Edward, who had access to Jasper's thoughts, knew how difficult it was for Jasper to touch his underage mate and the conflict he was feeling the entire time.

It took Jasper a while to calm himself down. He couldn't rid himself of the images of his mate being abused in such a way, even though it didn't happen. Through it all though he kept a light grasp on the girl's hand. Even feeling out of control he still was aware enough to not harm her. She stirred a bit until Jasper calmed himself. It was becoming obvious that she was hyper aware of his emotional state. It was something that would need exploring more at a later date.

Once the growling subsided Carlisle continued, "While we may not be able to explain much to the girl, she has a deep bond with Jasper. I have no clue as to what the exact nature or depth of the bond, but she definitely responds favorably to him. I don't want to take advantage of that trust, but it helps that she has someone that calms her and makes her feel secure."

Esme asked, "What do you mean?" She looked towards Edward. "Who does she think he is?"

Edward shook his head. "I have no clue. For some reason I can't read anything from her. As far as I know it's the first time it's ever happened before."

Charlotte asked. "How can a human have that kind of gift at such a young age?"

Jasper responded. "I think it's the abuse. The stress of needing to adapt can make humans show extra abilities. We found more humans that were gifted while the Civil war was going on than after it. She's probably learned to adapt to what she's been exposed to. Likely, she's closed her mind off to what she's seen and experienced and now it has developed into a gift."

For the first time Alice spoke, it was unusual for her to be so quiet, but she wasn't getting a clear picture of what was going to be happening as there were so many decisions that needed to be made. She was as close to a headache as was possible for a vampire. "I know Jasper and the girl are mates, but what does it mean with her so young and a human?"

The question hung in the air with no one responding for a prolonged period of time. Finally, Edward broke the silence. "I watched Jasper carefully and monitored his thoughts when we were in the hospital. Everything indicates he is as attached and committed to her and her well being as any of us are to our mates. The only difference is there was absolutely no sexual component. Even now, with each of us, there are underlying thoughts of being with our mates, there's nothing like that with Jasper."

Jasper snarled, "She's a baby of course I have no sexual inclination towards her."

Everyone downstairs tensed worried that The General would make an appearance. Even though the Cullens had very little contact or experience with Jasper's inner monster it wasn't difficult to know having him angered with as stressed as he was wasn't a good thing.

Shockingly Rose broke the silence. "After watching you with her in the hospital it was obvious you have no inappropriate intentions towards her. All Edward is saying is that it's a good thing you aren't having the visceral pull to claim her as vampires normally do."

The only response she got was a grunt.

Peter chimed in. "Don't make the mistake of asking if he has fatherly feelings towards her either, like the airhead flight attendant did. I swear he almost bit her."

There was a mumbled, "Fucking blond bitch," and a low level growl from upstairs.

Peter chose to ignore it and answered the questioning looks he was receiving instead. "When we boarded the plane some blonde idiot told him that his daughter needed to be placed in the seat next to him for safety reasons and he couldn't hold her. He barked at her to get out of his face all the while mumbling about how the girl looked nothing like him and that he wasn't her father. I think we were somewhere over Kansas before he stopped his pissing and moaning about not being a father. The flight attendant didn't come near our section for the rest of the flight."

Jasper tried to calm himself. He could tell his mate was feeling his agitated emotions even in her sleep and it was disturbing her. Once he felt like he was more in control he tried to explain what he was feeling.

"Listen, everything I'm feeling and that I'm getting from her show us to be mated as much as any of you. The emotional pull is there wanting us to be together. I don't think I could walk any distance from her being as hurt as she is and she's gets highly anxious anytime I even move away from her."

This was something everyone in the house could understand and relate to. Mated pairs thrived on proximity, especially when the bond was newly formed. That need was only exacerbated if one of the pair was hurt in any way.

Carlisle asked, "Jasper how did you find her?"

Jasper paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. "When I was running towards Peter and Char's house I felt an odd sensation, like a tugging or itching that made me want to head further north than I was planning on going. It was easy enough to ignore. The whole week I felt the sensation, sometimes a bit stronger, but never to the point of being compelling. Then when we were dancing it got to be so strong and with it came an urgency and feeling of panic. I didn't feel like I had a choice but to follow where it was leading me.

"I know it sounds unbelievable but it was everything I've come to know about how a full mated pair feels when they are absent from a mate that is harmed. From the fresh blood on her I can only guess that I was reacting to a recent beating she had gotten and the constant ache before that was the overall dire circumstance of her poor health."

Carlisle thought before saying, "That all makes sense. Though, I don't think I've heard of the pull of a mate before they had met and bonded, but it's possible with as close to death as she was that you somehow could feel her, especially since you are a strong empath. What matters most is that you did find her in time for us to get her treatment.

"The question now is what do we do? Whose house is this and how did you find it?" Carlisle asked.

Alice bounced on the balls of her feet and chimed, "This is the perfect house for us to hide in for a while. The owner died two weeks ago and his only living relative, his son, is a teacher in Wisconsin. From what I have been able to find out his son isn't planning on coming back until summer to clear everything out. Until then the electricity and water are working and there isn't a neighbor for miles. We are basically off the grid for two months."

Jasper started strategizing. When most people thought of the Jasper or The General they thought of his deadliness or his ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him until they turned into a quivering mass of mush. What they neglected to recognize was that he was also a brilliant military strategist and could quickly think and plan for many eventualities.

He stared at his mate and nodded his head decided on what he was going to do. "I am taking the girl with me once she's healed. I don't expect any of you to come with me, but I won't leave her." Jasper shuddered at the mere thought of walking away from the angel in front of him.

His statement was met with growls and snarls from those downstairs. He sighed and continued. "I'm not saying I don't want help, I'm simply recognizing that having a child mate would be a death sentence if the Volturri ever found out. If any of you come with me, it would mean your death. I can't ask any of you to do that." Jasper had seen more death that anyone ever should and couldn't live with causing his family to be killed.

The Volturri were the rulers of the vampire world. They had one rule, don't expose that vampires are real. Having a tiny human girl with a vampire wasn't exactly inconspicuous. She also couldn't be turned as child vampires were highly uncontrollable and were forbidden. Jasper didn't want to try and raise a human child alone, but he didn't want everyone that be killed if the girl was found with him.

Peter commented, "Sorry to say, sir, but that there's a crock of shit and there's no other way to call it. We already know about you and the little bit and there's no unknowing that so we are already in trouble unless we walk out the door and report you right now, which none of us are going to do. You also need help with little bit and while none of us are experts on humans, especially the pint sized variety, the more of us helping the easier it would be. So please stop wasting your breath and our time on the doing it alone shit and come up with the plan on how we are going to do this together."

Jasper felt that everyone agreed with Peter's words and didn't try dissuading them secretly happy they would be with him, though still worried. "Well then as I see it we have a few things that need to be done. We need to get the house the Cullens were using in Germany closed, I'm not bringing this little thing there. I would rather keep her stateside. Rose and Emmett would be the best able to handle that.

"Next I want answers on who this little one is. We aren't going to find them here. Peter and Char I'd like you to go back to Phoenix and snoop around to learn what you can. Someone there has to be missing her and I want to know if we will have any problems or if anyone else needs to face retribution.

"I want Carlisle and Edward to be here so if anything happens to her she has someone trained in medicine nearby. While they're here I figure Esme and Alice can be scoping out a new place for us to live and getting what will be needed there together." Jasper nodded to himself when he finished speaking happy to finally be doing something to help the girl fighting for her life in bed in front of him.

There was a general consensus that it was a fine plan and everyone moved to do what needed doing hopeful that soon the girl upstairs would be well.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was a bit longer and talked about where everyone is and kinda summarized things. Next chapter Bella will wake up and Jasper will find out who she is. Thank you for all sticking with me and the story.<p>

Nissa, you are awesome for your support and willingness to read my chapters and keep me motivated. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been two days since Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte had left to do as Jasper asked. In that time little had changed in the small house causing Jasper's worry to skyrocket. He wasn't helped with the anxiety and fear that consumed his fevered mate, whose side he hadn't left once.

When Carlisle came up to look in on his patient he was met with a stony faced Jasper. "Carlisle, she just isn't getting better. It's been two days and no change."

Carlisle placed a placating hand on Jasper's shoulder. "She isn't getting worse and at this point that's an improvement. I'm hoping her fever will break in the next twenty-four hours and then you will see the type of improvement you're looking for."

Carlisle paused. "Now, though, I need to take a look at her leg again."

Jasper reflexively growled trying to reign himself in. Carlisle and he had come to an arrangement quickly on how to deal with Bella's need to have her wound cleaned and checked so that Jasper didn't tear Carlisle apart, but where Carlisle could still exam her as needed. Jasper took care of taking the bandage off and making sure his mate was as covered as she could be with her wound as close to her most intimate parts as possible. Carlisle would then examine her quickly and then back away instructing Jasper on what needed to be cleaned or how much antibiotic ointment to put on before he then redressed the wound.

When the little girl was cleaned up and Carlisle was satisfied with how she was doing he cautiously broached the subject he had suspected he would need to have from the first time he had examined the tiny girl.

Taking deep breath he jumped in knowing Jasper would only get more agitated if he danced around the details. "Your mate is healing well, but will need more help than I am able to offer."

Jasper turned from the girl lying in bed and his eyes pierced Carlisle. "What do you mean?" He was completely thrown that Carlisle wouldn't be able to do everything for his mate needed.

"In all my years in medicine I have only studied adult surgery and emergency medicine. I know little about children and less about orthopedics. I am studying both to get as much book knowledge as I can so I am able to provide the best care for her that I am able. She is going to need surgery on her leg, intensive therapy and follow up that I am just not qualified for.

"With Edward's help, I would like to start researching the best available doctors to help her. Ideally we would need to get her into surgery in weeks or months at the latest. She is growing, especially now that she will be being given proper nutrition. That growth will cause a strain on her already misaligned bones. The sooner her hip can be fixed properly the better. We need to wait until the infection is out of her legs and lungs. I also want to build her weight up to make going under sedation safer. Otherwise, the sooner the better for the best recovery for her hip."

Jasper sat completely still taking in what Carlisle had said. The others in the house also silent wondering what Jasper's reaction would be. It was impossible for any of them to contemplate his position, having a newly found mate that was broken and would need to be placed in someone else's hands to be cut into to be fixed. It went against a vampire's very nature to give up control of their mates in the best of circumstances. Carlisle was asking Jasper not only to give up control of his mate, but to knowingly take her out of his hands and give her to an unknown human to perform surgery on.

Jasper never responded and eventually Carlisle left placing a hand on his shoulder in support. Jasper sat for long hours trying to beat back the desire to take his mate and run like his instincts told him to. It was impossible to contemplate not being with his mate while she was in surgery, but he knew there would be no way he would be able to be with her. After hours of running everything through his mind he hoped there would be a way for Carlisle to be there, it would give him the slightest piece of mind having someone he trusted so much with her.

Early that evening Jasper got the answer to the prayers he had been uttering for days. His tiny mate opened her eyes and they weren't hazy from fever.

Her hand was still clasped in his and he gave it a slight squeeze. "Hello, little one."

Her gaze pierced his and he felt a moment of panic followed by happiness and acceptance from her. All of it was quickly covered with the overriding fear and anxiety that had been with her since he had first seen her.

Jasper smiled. "How are you feeling?"

He got no response and wasn't expecting any so wasn't disappointed.

He continued talking softly to her trying to let her know that she was alright and would be taken care of; never having to suffer any more pain like she already had.

After a few moments Carlisle came in wanting to check his patient now that she was awake. When the girl saw him from the corner of her eye she tensed up scared and panicked. Jasper tried soothing her as much as he could with gentle touches and soft words. It seemed to help slightly but her wary eyes never left Carlisle.

Carlisle didn't need to hear from Jasper that she was scared. Her racing heart and erratic breathing worried him. He whispered, to quietly for her to hear, "Send her a slight amount of calm. I don't want her to do herself harm with as upset as she is."

Jasper paused for a moment. He hadn't been influencing his mate's emotions at all. Not knowing how it would affect her being so small and fragile. He sent her the slightest amount of peace and calmness hoping to influence, but not overwhelm her.

Her little brow furrowed and she looked at Jasper as if she knew that he had done something.

He gave her another smile. "It's okay little one. He is here to help you. I promise no one will harm you again."

Carlisle spoke softly, "My name is Carlisle. Carlisle." He said it twice pointing to himself each time.

In response the girl tilted her head slightly showing her confusion.

"Carlisle," he said one more time before slowly walking over towards her. He didn't react to her shrinking back or to how she grasped Jasper's hand tighter.

When he got close enough he lifted his hand slowly, hoping to show her that he meant no harm, and lightly placed it on her forehead. Again, he gave no outward response to her flinching back from his hand.

When he was done he stepped back slightly and continued in the same quiet tone, "Her fever has broken. She will likely have a few more spikes as the infection hasn't left her system, but they should be relatively minor and short lived. Let me go get her some water and a little something to eat to get her stomach working again."

When he turned and walked out of the room the girl made a tiny sigh that wouldn't have been heard by human ears.

Jasper gave a slight chuckle making her eyes flash to him.

He brushed the hair back from her face, noting the slight flinching and said, "Don't worry little one. Some days I feel the same, but he's a good man and will make sure you heal up the way you should."

Before Jasper had finished his sentence Carlisle was back with a glass of water. When the girl saw it her heart gave a slight stutter causing Jasper to worry and Carlisle to laugh.

"A bit thirsty. Most patients seem to be when they wake after a long fever," said Carlisle.

He held the glass out to Jasper who took it and helped his mate sit up so she could drink.

"Don't let her drink too fast it will make her get sick."

Jasper nodded and continued to hold his weakened mate up and let her drink slowly. When she was halfway done with the glass he pulled it away. Her eyes followed the glass greedily hoping for more, but she made no noise to ask for it back.

Carlisle then held out a banana. "This should be light enough for her stomach to digest and is a decent first food since we don't know what she's allergic to."

Jasper laid her back down and took the banana slowly breaking off pieces and feeding her.

Carlisle nodded his approval. He could see that she was getting tired and it was more important that she get some food in her than it was to see if she could feed herself at this point.

She managed to eat half of the banana before her eyes started drooping.

"That's enough for now. Let her sleep."

Jasper looked at Carlisle incredulously. "What do you mean that's enough. I've see what human's eat and a tiny bit of banana isn't enough."

"It really is, Jasper. Her stomach likely very small as she probably hasn't ever eaten big meals. Plus with not eating for three days, she needs to go very slowly to start out. In time she will be eating more. Right now, she needs to sleep; it is the best way for her to heal."

As he finished saying that they heard a small murmur from the small girl as she faded into slumber.

The following day had Jasper's mate awake a bit more. Her apprehension was lessoning around Jasper and to a smaller extent with Carlisle as well. She ate her little bits of banana and drank the water provided with no complaint and never indicated she wanted more.

The highlight of her day was when Jasper showed her a Little Mermaid nighty and helped her change into it and out of the old t-shirt of his she was currently wearing. The tiny smile flashed, with the euphoria she gave off, made him smile as he had never done before in his immortal existence. He was flabbergasted to see such a simple thing bring her such joy and made another vow that she would always have reason to smile like that.

He called down to Alice, who had gotten his mate a few things to wear when she and Esme went to get food, "You may now be my favorite sister. If you could only see the smile she is sporting."

Alice's tinkling laugh exploded. "I knew she would love it. Honestly it didn't matter which nightgown I looked at I saw her smiling and happy."

Jasper laughed and looked back at the smiling girl next to him. "You do realize, little one, you just gave Alice carte blanch over your wardrobe for life."

She continued smiling unaware of the byplay going on around her. She sat tracing the red headed girl on the soft nightgown she was given, not knowing who it was only caring that she had been given such an amazing thing, since she hadn't been given anything before.

That evening Esme shocked the house when she stood up and announced, "That's it! I'm done with this," and marched up stairs grabbing a book on her way.

When she got to the room Jasper and his mate were in she walked in quietly and stood by the door. When the girl noticed her Esme smiled, but came no further into the room. She held a hand to her chest and said. "Esme," hoping to convey her name like Carlisle had been doing whenever he saw her.

The waif looked at Jasper and saw he didn't seem worried about this new person who came into the room. She looked back at the woman who was still at the door not knowing what to think.

Jasper could feel her apprehension, but didn't do anything to calm her as she wasn't breathing abnormally and her heart wasn't racing to fast.

After a long moment Esme sat in the door way while she continued to smile. She then pulled the picture book she had taken from behind her back making a show of holding it up so that the girl could see it.

The tiny girl cocked her head in confusion, not having seen a book like that before. As she looked between the book and the lady she finally noticed that the girl on the book looked like the girl on the nightgown the nice man had given to her. She looked down and then back at the book in wonder not understanding at all what was happening.

Esme chuckled. "That's right. It's the same as what you are wearing. Her name is Ariel." Esme then pointed to the cartoon on the cover saying Ariel a few times hoping that the girl was understanding about names a little bit.

Soon Esme started turning the pages in the book from the seat in the door way knowing she was close enough that the girl could see the book, yet staying far enough away so she wouldn't panic. As Esme read the story she pointed out things in the pictures naming different objects.

Esme was ecstatic to finally be helping in such a way. So far she hadn't really seen much of or visited the tiny girl not wanting to upset her or intrude on Jasper's time to be with his mate. The mother in her finally had had enough. Shopping to get a few necessities wasn't enough for her and sitting reading a story and seeing the expressions of wonder and amazement cross the little one's face brought her joy in a way she hadn't thought she would ever feel again. She knew she wasn't the little girl's mother and didn't want that place in her life, but she did want to be there to help nurture her and guide her to be an incredible woman.

When Esme was done reading the tiny girl gave a soft smile and looked at Jasper and then pointed at Esme. It was the first time she had tried to communicate in anyway and Jasper smiled the same huge smile he had when seeing the joy his mate had gotten from a simple pair of pajamas. Seeing Jasper smile like that made Esme gasp, she had never seen the stoic vampire exude so much emotion or ever really do more then give a small smile before.

The gasp had gotten the girl's attention and Esme quickly smiled back. Slowly she stood and could see the girl's smile falter a little bit. Esme bit back the need to growl in frustration for what the small waif of a girl had gone through to cause such unconscious reactions.

Speaking softly she crept up to the bed and placed the book in reach of the girl who was eyeing her with trepidation. "It's alright sweetheart. I promise I mean no harm. I will just leave the book here and tomorrow I will come with a new book to read."

With that Esme slowly backed out of the room and went downstairs to Carlisle who was waiting for her. He took her in his arms as he knew how difficult it was for his mate to stay away from a hurting child. He knew if she had her way Esme would fix the world one hurting child at a time.

Upstairs the girl had taken the book and was flipping through it. Her eyes so big Jasper wondered if they would pop out of her head. He laughed and told her what different things were as she pointed to the pictures.

That was how Peter and Char found them the next day. Jasper had sensed their arrival and pulled his mate onto his lap. He had done so earlier in the day and was amazed when she snuggled right on into him. He knew she would be wary of having two vampires she likely didn't remember in the room; she had barely warmed up to Carlisle yet whom she had been seeing multiple times a day.

Peter came in slower then he normally would with Char on his heels. Jasper's mate cringed and burrowed into his side while keeping an eye on the newcomers.

Peter, unflappable as always smirked. "Hello, little bit. Glad to see you're awake and have decided to put up with this menace. It's probably a good thing or he would likely be crying for the rest of eternity."

Jasper growled and the girl cringed upon hearing it.

Peter looked down a bit sheepish. "Sorry General, too soon for jokes?" He knew he was dealing with Jasper and not The General, but addressed him with the deference Peter knew he deserved.

Jasper sighed and brought himself in check. Before addressing Peter he placed his hand on his mate's face and slowly rubbed her check softly speaking encouraging words to her. Once she had calmed down he looked at Peter.

Peter made sure to speak so the little girl could hear and understand him. "You are currently holding one, Marie Swan." When the girl in Jasper's arms gave no reaction everyone was surprised. Peter said it again. "Marie." And there was still no reaction.

Jasper turned hard eyes on Peter. "Are you sure of your information."

Peter nodded and gave Jasper a file with multiple pictures, clippings and information pertaining to the girl he was holding.

Jasper kept her in his arms as he scanned through the file. When he turned to a picture of the girl as a baby being held by the woman Jasper had killed a few days earlier the girl in his arms cringed. Jasper quickly closed the file and held her tighter.

Peter seeing that Jasper couldn't look through the file started briefing him. "Marie Beth Swan was born September 13, 1987 making her four and a half years old." Ignoring the growl coming from Jasper at this piece of news Peter continued. "She led a normal happy life with father, Charlie, and mother, Renee, until she was fifteen months old. At that point her father was killed in the line of duty as a police officer. Renee lost it and quickly fell off the grid. Some of Charlie's office friends searched for Renee and Marie and tried to gain custody, but weren't able to as Renee was very good at keeping Marie out of sight. We could find out very little of what has happened to her in the last three years. Most assume she is dead and has been for a while."

Jasper simply grunted in acknowledgement of what Peter had said and tried to reign in his temp which was ready to boil over. So much happiness and stability had been taken from his tiny mate and she was left to break and suffer from a woman that should have done all she could to nurture and love her.

After many minutes passed and Jasper felt controlled enough to think clearly he looked at the bundle in his arms and smiled. "You will never go back. You are mine now."

He took a deep breath hoping it would bring him some feeling of relief, but it didn't. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I have pictures, and newspaper clippings, but I explained the important parts. Char and I also managed to find little bit's pediatrician records and took them assuming the doc would want to see them."

Carlisle called out a thank you from downstairs and was itching to see what her records said. Knowing it should show if she had allergies to any obvious foods so then they wouldn't have to introduce food quite as slowly as they currently were not knowing anything.

Jasper continued looking at the girl in his arms and came to a decision. "Marie Swan is dead and will remain that way. This little one is a whole new person with a new family and chance at life. Isabella Marie Whitlock is her new name."

The tiny girl just looked at the man holding her not understanding what was happening, but trusting in him just the same.

* * *

><p>First, I truly appreciate all the reviews. For those that ask questions please be signed in so I can respond.<p>

Next my pre-reader extraordinaire asked a very good question, that I bet a few of you are wondering as well. Why is she wearing a Little Mermaid nighty and having that book read to her and not a Beauty and the Beast? Simple answer, I am a freak. LOL. Right now the story is in April 1991. I googled it and Beauty and the Beast didn't come out until Nov 1991. Now how many of you would have noticed? I am guessing not very many and of those that notice even fewer would have pointed it out, but alas I kept to my OCD tenancies and used what was really going on at the time.

This is important also because people may be wondering why Jasper isn't going to be googling more about his mate. It is simple he can't. In 1991 the internet was not nearly as advanced and all encompassing as it is now. That is why Peter has copies of newspaper clippings and a paper file to give Jasper.

Nissa thank you again for being an awesome pre-reader.

Sorry I am late posting by 3 days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning this chapter is rated M for violence.**

Chapter 7

Jasper sat holding the tiny girl he had named Bella. She was a beautiful little thing and deserved a name that showed it. He hadn't let her go since finding out what Peter had shared a few hours ago. He couldn't. Not only knowing she had been abused, but to know the life she should have had crushed him. His mate, his reason for existing shouldn't have had to suffer like that.

He hated even more that he hadn't been there to save her from each and every harsh word or fallen blow. Logically he knew he didn't know about her so he couldn't have prevented her being harmed, but he wasn't able to think rationally about what had happened to her.

It was currently late at night and for the first time Bella was sleeping in the arms of her protector. Jasper just couldn't let her go. He had tucked a thick blanket around her and she was snuggled into his rock hard body as if she had always been meant to be there.

Jasper turned slightly and grabbed the file that Peter had left earlier. He hadn't looked at it since his mate had been distressed at seeing the picture of her mother in it.

Since it was so dark Jasper knew that even if he was too preoccupied with what he was about to read to notice Bella waking she wouldn't be able to see the file anyway, but his vampire eyes could read in the dark easily.

He opened to the first article and soon became consumed reading everything. As he read he grew more angry and upset. Finally he came to her old medical records showing how she had been a normal happy healthy baby. Nothing like the emaciated under developed child he now held.

It became too much for Jasper and soon The General was out. His wrath permeated the air. Vengeance was his and he needed to make right the wrongs his mate had suffered. Everyone in the house felt the oppressive hatred that The General was giving off and Peter quickly ran upstairs.

When he got to the room Jasper and Bella had been staying in he saw The General seething and knew the situation was precarious. Peter took a submissive stance with his hands clasped in front of him and his head bowed.

The General saw Peter enter, recognized him and his position and didn't react except to say. "She will be avenged."

Peter kept his head bowed and whispered trying to keep his emotions level and calm. "She has been. Her mother is dead. We can't kill every drug addict in Phoenix and have no way of knowing who has touched or harmed her."

The General growled knowing there were humans that would not get the retribution coming to them that they deserved. He looked down at this mate and his rage reached a breaking point.

Peter felt the repressive emotions that The General was giving off shift and deepen. He knew Jasper hadn't fed in more than a week and that it was contributing to the problem.

"Why don't you put little bit down and let her get some sleep. I'm sure we can find something around here for you to kill."

Peter wasn't entirely sure this was the best course of action, but he knew the choices were limited. His inner voice was telling him this was what was needed and Peter had learned to listen to that voice. He just hoped that The General was into eating animal because he knew that Jasper would be flooded with guilt if The General went on a human killing spree, which is the only way The General had ever dealt with stress before.

The General considered Peter. He looked again at this mate and gave a curt nod. Inside his emotions were raging. He instinctually knew he needed to feed. He also knew that the pent up rage he felt needed to be released, but he didn't want to leave his mate knowing deep inside she would struggle in his absence. He comforted himself that she was asleep and hopefully wouldn't wake.

Slowly he settled her into the bed, pulling the covers up tucking her in tightly. He brushed a hand through her hair and whispered, "I will be back soon, little one. Sleep well."

He slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off the waif in her bed. "Esme, please keep an eye on her. Make sure she's alright."

Peter backed up to let The General through and followed him out the back door. He was trying to figure out how to lead The General away from human's without losing multiple body parts in doing so. Coming up with no easy answers he just followed the enraged vampire hoping he would be able to clean up whatever mess was about to occur.

The General ran for a bit before suddenly stopped and crouched down ready to attack. Peter knew he had found the prey he was looking for. Taking a deep breath Peter scented human blood not more than two miles away. He hung his head knowing that The General needed this release and that it would also kill Jasper in the end.

Peter was surprised though, when The General got to the farm that he didn't go for the humans sleeping in the house, but instead went straight for the barn. Soon there was a huge racket of cows mooing out, bones breaking, wood cracking and metal tearing. Peter had no desire to go into the barn knowing that The General was very territorial of his kills, but he wondered how soon before the humans woke up.

Peter found he didn't need to worry. Edward came running up and flew past Peter into the farm house. Peter looked back at the barn and decided to follow Edward. What he discovered was Edward plunging a syringe into the back of the farm wife's knee that was bare from her night gown. When he was done he moved to the farmer and plunged a different needle into his armpit.

When Edward was done he looked up at Peter. "Alice saw this happening when Jasper scented the cows. She sent me to sedate them so they didn't wake from the racket outside. I don't want them to know they were sedated or questions will be asked so I used obscure veins that shouldn't be noticed."

Peter nodded appreciating once again the things the human loving vampires were capable of. He knew without Carlisle and the rest of his coven that things with little bit would not been going as smoothly as they were. It made him consider if there really were advantages to the lifestyle they led.

Both vampires went back outside and listened to the continued destruction of the barn in front of them.

Edward turned to Peter. "Have you ever seen him this mad?"

"No, by the time I was turned the damage that Maria had inflicted on him had been done. He was basically an emotionless machine. The only time he got mad was after a battle that was lost. Maria would take him off somewhere for an extended period of time. When he came back he would rage for days, sometimes weeks, and then settle back to the same emotionless vampire."

Edward hesitantly asked, "What did she do to him?"

Peter shrugged. "No clue. No one was dumb enough to ask, and he wasn't into sharing. All I know is every time he came back; his eyes were blacker and his soul darker than the last time. That bitch knew how to push his buttons and break him into pieces. She reveled in it. He was her favorite toy."

Edward turned back to the barn upset for the man he considered a brother. In the last week he had seen and learned more about him than he had in the last few decades. Edward always knew there was a darker side to Jasper; he just didn't know or understand how dark and how deep that well of darkness was.

Edward was focused on The General's thoughts. While there was a surprisingly cognizant and linear pattern to his thoughts, for the chaos he was making, most of it was flashes of images that were gone before Edward could get a firm grasp on what he was seeing. There was little inner monologue to narrate the images.

Finally, at dawn, a silence fell on the farm. Peter and Edward listened and heard no heartbeats coming from the barn and weren't surprised by it. The human's in the farm house were still sleeping, but Edward knew the light sedation he had given them would wear off soon.

The General emerged from the barn, covered in blood, fur, wood and cow guts. All three vampires stood there watching each other not saying a word. Slowly Jasper got control of himself and his eyes faded from black to a deep golden yellow from the blood he had drank.

He took one step towards his companions and faltered taking his second step. He hit the ground on his knees and started weeping. He wept for his mate, he wept for himself, and he wept for the injustices that they had both suffered through.

Peter rushed to his brother's side and sat down next to him, giving off as much comfort as he could with the emotions he had in him. As far as Peter knew this was the first time Jasper had ever cried. He hadn't seen him cry when with Maria and her army from hell, he hadn't seen him cry after leaving her and finding a new life of peace and stability, and he doubted he had ever cried when around the Cullen's whom he had grown to care for, but Peter knew never truly felt comfortable with.

Edward read all of this in Peter's thoughts and all the doubts, fears and helplessness from Jasper's. Edward sat on the other side of Jasper and did the same as Peter was doing, offered comfort by focusing on positive emotions and trying to bolster his brother.

Eventually Jasper got a hold of himself. He turned, as if in a daze and looked at the barn where he had allowed his inner monster to cause such damage. Then he looked at each of the vampires next to him and felt ashamed at the weakness they had witnessed.

Peter knew exactly what Jasper was feeling and knew that trying to get him to talk about his feelings wouldn't help. Instead he said, "Don't go feeling ashamed about killing all those cows like that. If I had known being part of your animal only diet included having so much fun I would have jumped on the band wagon a long time ago. Char never lets me play with my food like that."

Jasper gave a half hearted smirk appreciating what his brother was doing. "Yeah, well you have to do something to make it enjoyable, because let me tell you, drinking from cow is three steps down from licking ass. Those fuckers taste nasty."

Peter laughed. "Really, licked much ass in your day?"

Jasper smacked Peter's arm. "Nope, I'm just remembering your emotions when you have."

They were stopped by a groan from in the house. Edward turned to Jasper. "I sedated the farmer and his wife so they weren't disturbed by you last night. I think we need to get this cleaned up."

Edward stood and quickly went in the barn. Even having stood by and listened to the destruction going on he was shocked at what he saw. The inside of the barn was painted red with blood, not a surface untouched by the substance. There were entrails and pieces of cow everywhere. Edward knew a quick burn wasn't going to cover this mess up.

Jasper walked in behind him looking contrite. "I'm sorry." Hi thoughts swirled about what a monster he was and how the precious girl back at the house didn't deserve to be with something like him.

Edward put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Listen, you did fine last night, brother. Less than fifty feet from you were two humans and you ignored them. You did the right thing. We can clean this up and everything will be fine."

Jasper nodded not sure he believed Edward.

The vampire's looked around and Edward found a natural gas pipe. He ripped a hole in it letting the barn fill with the gas. As it leaked they heard the humans in the house waking very groggily and start getting ready for their day. Once the barn was saturated with gas the vampires left throwing a match behind them letting the barn explode.

They ran home quickly and when they were a few miles out Jasper was hit with a wall of fear, panic and anxiety. He knew immediately it was his mate and ran even fast to get to her.

Peter grabbed Jasper's arm before he made it on the house. Jasper turned and growled at him ready to attack Peter for keeping him from his mate.

Peter bowed his head. "Listen, she is scared and you walking in covered in blood will terrify her more. Get cleaned up fast and then go see her."

Jasper tried to reign in his instinct to go immediately to his mate even though he knew logically Peter was correct.

Alice came over to him. "Jasper if you go in there like you are right now she will be traumatized. It will take you less than three minutes to get cleaned up. I have clothes set out and ready. Go shower."

Jasper turned and ran to the bathroom tearing the soiled clothes off his body as he went. He got in the shower and didn't even wait for it to warm up before he started scrubbing the residue from his night off. Once the water ran clear, no matter how he turned, he got out, dressed and raced to his mate.

The whole time he had been showering there was a tension unrelated to his mate's emotions. It was the bond between them trying to get him to be with her. It went against everything in a vampire's nature to be away from their mate when one was distressed. The heightened emotions of the night had kept him from feeling the pull the way he was able to feel it now when he was calmer and in need of her as much as she was of him.

As soon as he stepped into the room Bella's eyes found him and she reached her hands out to him. Jasper scooped her up and held her tightly. She clung to him as her silent tears fell. Jasper whispered to her quietly and carded his hands over her tangled hair. Eventually she fell into a troubled sleep in his arms never letting go of her tight grip on his shirt.

Jasper let his thoughts wonder over the previous ten hours. He should have seen his melt down coming. He had gone to long without feeding and had been under extreme pressure from not only his mate's emotions, but also from all the changes that had happened. He knew he needed to make a concerted effort to stay ahead of such a cocktail in the future.

He would need to feed, that was unavoidable, but he could control his need better. He also needed to feed more often while both his and his mate's emotions were running high. He knew it would be a hardship on them both to be apart but he risked exposure if there were more incidents like the previous night. If he fed more frequently he would be able to make shorter trips when he did so.

Soon Jasper and Bella had settled back into the pattern they had found before his melt down. Bella was slowly gaining weight now that she was eating solid foods. The vampires in the house had taken to finding new things to show and excite her with and it had become a challenge between them to find something that made Bella happy enough that she would finally talk. It hadn't happened yet and Carlisle said it may take some time, but that eventually there was no reason to believe she wouldn't be a chatter box like any other normal human girl.

Bella was still nervous around anyone other than Jasper. They all kept their distance from her while introducing her to crayons, dolls, books and all kinds of other types of things a little girl should have.

They made sure to be discrete about their outings. They left in small groups, taking the car in the garage where they were staying and making sure to go more than sixty miles away to do any shopping so there was no trail back to where they were.

Five days later Rose and Emmett came back. It had taken a little more to close the house in Germany than expected as they weren't moving directly into a new house. Things needed to be put into storage and some of it was brought to the last house they had lived in Bismark that couldn't go into storage.

Six days later most of the Cullens were coming back from a hunt when Jasper felt more determination from them than was normal. Soon Carlisle, Rose and Emmett came upstairs. Jasper looked at them warily, and then cast a quick glance at his mate who was quietly napping.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked.

Rose gave a quiet huff and smiled, trying to soften the words she knew needed saying, but instead of beating around the bush Rose directly said, "Your mate stinks."

Jasper started growling.

Carlisle held a hand up in supplication. "What Rose is trying to say is that Bella needs a real shower. She has been given sponge baths and you have done your best to get her clean, but she needs a shower."

Jasper turned panicked eyes on his mate. He hadn't really thought about it before now, but taking a deep breath in he could smell that her scent was much stronger than was normal for a human. Her hair was tangled and matted as it hadn't really been washed yet and he could see dirt and grime in it. He shook his head slightly, trying to figure out how this was going to work.

Rose could see the uncertainty in Jasper eyes and spoke softly. "It should be easy. I'll walk you through what you need to do to wash her hair and the rest is the same as when you shower. You can do this."

"Me! I can't give her a shower. She's . . ." He stretched a hand out gesturing towards his mate as if was an explanation for what he couldn't put into words.

"Yes, you can do this. I've held off pushing the issue, knowing she had been so sick, and then things have been tumultuous, but now everything is settled down. Her wound has been kept clean by you, but her whole body needs a through scrubbing." Carlisle said trying to be as clinical as he could.

"I can't give her a bath." Jasper spat out.

Rose inwardly groaned knowing the reaction her next words would have. She gave a quick look to Emmett. They had discussed this possibility and she wanted to make sure he was ready.

"I will give her a shower then." Rose stated with confidence she wasn't feeling.

Before the last word was out of her mouth Jasper had grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall hard enough for plaster to crumble and a dent to form.

Emmett held himself in check. He hated seeing his mate being attacked. He started shaking trying to control himself. All he could think about was grabbing Jasper and rip his limbs off, but knew he couldn't. Instead he focused on Rose's eyes.

Jasper started shaking. He was trying to fight off his need to take Rose's head off. The General wanted out to kill the person that suggested being in such an intimate situation with his mate. Jasper growled trying to keep control of himself, but was losing the battle.

Movement behind him caused him to whip his head around. There sat Bella wide eyed taking in the scene before her. Jasper didn't know what to do. Carlisle tried to help and placed a placating hand on Jasper's shoulder which cause Jasper to turn to him growling. The girl on the bed started backing away from the violence in front of her. She unknowingly backed herself off the bed and fell. Jasper immediately went to see if she was alright and flinched as she coward from him.

Jasper took a step back, his heart breaking having his tiny broken mate scared of him. The others left the room and Jasper was grateful he didn't need to deal with them at the moment.

He sat down cross-legged on the floor and rested his hands palm up on his knees. Quietly he spoke trying to explain to Bella that he wasn't mad at her, and that he would never harm her. He doubted the words were actually making sense to her, but he could see the fear leaving her slowly and she uncurled from the tight ball she had gotten herself into.

After an agonizingly long period of time Bella slowly reached her hand out and placed it into Jasper's. He gave her a smile and continued talking to her. Telling her how proud he was of her and that everything would be alright. He desperately wanted to influence her emotions, but refused to have her feel false trust in him. She had been manipulated and coerced enough; he would not do the same to her.

Finally she started to awkwardly crawl over to Jasper. Jasper's muscles strained from the effort to not grab her and help her along, but he knew he needed to let her come to him on her own terms. He hated himself for scaring her. When she finally got to him she crawled into his lap and snuggled down like she had done many times before.

Jasper bent down and inhaled her scent letting it wash over and calm him. Rose and Carlisle were right; she needed to get cleaner than she was. His mind played through a thousand ways to help his mate and it came down to him needing to give her a shower, just like they had said. There was no way in her fragile state that he could possibly give her to someone else, even one of the women. He knew his intentions were pure and the idea of anything intimate with such a young girl repulsed him. So if bathing was what it took for her to be healthy and well then he would do it. He would do anything for her.

Hours after Jasper and Bella had been left alone Jasper spoke out, knowing he would be heard, "Alright, what do I have to do to get her clean?"

Rose walked upstairs slowly and approached the chair where Jasper was now holding Bella. "Can I come in?"

Her voice startled Bella who quickly clung to Jasper while looking out with one eye at who had approached. When she saw Rose her eyes widened and Jasper felt her fear increase.

"It's alright little one. She's fine. We were just tussling. No harm done." Jasper continued with soft words hoping to calm her down.

Rose smiled from the door way and turned around slowly. "I'm just fine. I promise Jasper didn't harm me at all."

Bella watched them both cautiously and then gave a small tremulous smile to Rose.

Rose turned to Jasper, "Can I come in? It will help a little."

Jasper nodded and gripped Bella a little more firmly so she felt secure. She was still uncomfortable with the others and he wanted her to know he was there for her. She cowered back into Jasper's chest as Rose approached, but her level of fear wasn't as high as it had been before.

Jasper gave Rose a short nod to continue.

Rose sat on the bed so she could reach Bella and softly petted her head. She expected the sudden jerk to her touch and wasn't upset. Slowly with a quiet voice she explained to Jasper how there was already kid friendly shampoo and conditioner in the shower. She then lightly ran her hands over Bella's hair and showed Jasper how to work the shampoo through without causing more tangles. The whole time she kept her voice light and soft not wanting to scare Bella anymore than she was.

When she was done Jasper looked at her. "Do you think she can wear a swimsuit or something for this?"

Rose tried not to laugh and failed. "No Jasper, she can't wear a swimsuit. She needs to get cleaned everywhere and a swimming suit won't allow that."

Jasper grimaced, he knew it wouldn't work, but he had to try. "Is this even legal? I mean that's can't be right, can it?"

Rose smirked. "I promise it's fine. What do you think widowed men do that have little girls? It's the same thing."

Jasper just grunted and bent his head down to catch Bella's eye. "What do you say little thing? Do you wanna go get cleaned up and in the shower?"

He turned to Rose, "Wouldn't a bath be better? Kids love baths right? Bubbles and shit?"

Carlisle answered from downstairs where he had been listening to everything. "She can't have a bath with her open wound. Once she is all healed we will get her tons of bubbles, but until then it's a shower."

Jasper picked Bella up and brought her to the bathroom. It was her first excursion out of the bedroom she had been staying in. Carlisle didn't want her to move her leg anymore than absolutely necessary so she had a catheter and a bedpan for her human needs. She looked around at everything very curious as to where she was and what was going on.

Jasper started the shower and explained what was going on and what he was going to be doing. Bella's eyes remained wide taking in everything that was happening. She could tell that the nice man, Jasper, was not as calm and happy as he normally was, but he didn't seem mad either like he had before. She didn't quite know what to make of it all so she just continued watching.

When the water was to a temperature Jasper assumed would be fine he turned to his mate, whom he had left sitting on the counter, and took a deep unnecessary breath. He walked over and pulled at the hem of the Smurf pajamas she was wearing that day. She raised her arms up having gotten used to getting a new pajama each day and looked forward to what her next one would look like.

When she was naked Jasper picked her up. Trying to make sure he didn't touch anything that he shouldn't and set her in the tub. Bella wobbled a bit until she steadied herself against the wall and planted her good leg firmly. She turned her head towards the spraying water and smiled as she ran her hand through it. She looked at Jasper to make sure it was alright and when he smiled back she did it again over and over.

Jasper smiled a sad smile seeing his mate find such joy in something so common. Taking himself in hand he got out the shampoo and lightly pushed Bella's head back so that she understood what he wanted her to do. She threw him a confused look, but didn't move from how he had positioned her. Jasper quickly lathered her hair, working the shampoo down from the top to the bottom, being careful to not pile it on top of her head as Rose threatened bodily harm if he did.

When it was time to wash the shampoo out Jasper told Bella to close her eyes and helped her by running his fingers over her eyelids to close them. He encouraged her as he washed the shampoo out. When he was done he started the process all over again since Rose said it would probably take more than one washing to get everything out.

When that part was done Jasper softly nudged Bella, who opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back "You are just having the time of your life right now aren't you little thing?" He asked.

She continued smiling and playing with the water, watching it run through her fingers and collect in her hands.

Jasper spent that time rubbing a heavy conditioner into her hair and when that was done looked up to the heavens above praying to whatever God was willing to listen that he could get through the next two minutes with no problems.

He grabbed a fuzzy sponge giving it a look of pure confusion and hatred. "What in the hell is this thing?"

Alice called up, this time, with laughter in her voice. "It's a bath sponge and it is better and gentler on her skin than a wash cloth would be. Just squeeze some soap in and wash her up. I figured she would like the pink."

Jasper rolled his eyes wondering about women and what was wrong with a simple piece of cloth to wash one's self with.

Taking the sponge he soaped it up and then looked at Bella who was still playing. He gently turned her to face him and she looked wondering what he needed from her. He held up the sponge and without looking away from her eyes he started washing up her tummy. She looked down and squirmed a little smiling and he swore wanting to giggle. His hesitation in what he was doing was greatly diminished by her reaction. Soon he had a clean mate that was all smiles. It wasn't as bad as Jasper had made it out to be.

He toweled her off, put a new flower pajama on and carried her back to her room. Rose was waiting for them and gave Bella a huge smile. "Did you like your shower?"

Bella grinned at her.

Rose then told Jasper to sit in the chair but to have Bella turned towards him straddling his lap. He gave her a look which caused her to roll her eyes. "Just sit down. I want to fix her hair."

He sat down and turned Bella the best he could in his lap to accommodate her bad hip. When he was done Rose came over and started combing through her hair the best she could, the whole time talking in gentle words explaining what she was doing. She knew Bella didn't understand the words, but hearing Rose's calm voice behind her helped ease her fear.

When she had combed through Bella's hair the best she could she looked at Jasper. "Can I cut her hair a bit? She has some bad mats that I can't get out. Plus her ends are in really bad shape. I'm not going to lie, I need to cut a good portion off, but it will grow back looking beautiful."

Jasper ran his hand over Bella's cheek and gave a curt nod. It was just another example of what his mate had dealt with growing up. He doubted her bitch of a mother had ever combed her hair. He knew it would grow back, but it was the point that it should never have had to come to that.

When Rose was done there was pile of hair on the floor and he admitted his mate looked cute with her hair cut and flowing freely around her face, no longer hampered by snarls or dirt.

Esme came in with yogurt and strawberries for Bella to eat. When she was done eating Bella sat looking through a story book tracing her fingers over the pictures as Jasper sat rocking her. He never imagined his life would include feeding, bathing and caring for his mate in such a way, but he couldn't find it in himself to wish for a different reality. He felt content in a way he never had before and knew that while this would have never been his wish, it was what he really did need.

* * *

><p>Whoo! That was a long chapter. I have been trying to keep my chapters around 3,000 words and this one tops out at almost 5,500. I could have stopped after the barn incident, but that was a bit to short and I want to get moving with Bella's surgery and living as much as you do, but I felt that what happened in this chapter was to important to either gloss over in a 100 word flashback or to ignore entirely.<p>

**The General** A few people have asked about the title in their reviews. In SM's books she says that Jasper was changed when he was a Major in the army. He is never given the title The Major by her. That is a FanFic creation and I don't know who started it to give them credit. I also thought it was plausible that Maria, in her sick and twisted mind, would consider that she had given him a promotion by turning him. He was in charge of the army and all battle strategy and execution, which seems to make the title of General, again, plausible. So that is my reasoning for using that title and it is the one I will continue to use.

Thank you Nissa for sticking with me. She deserves a gold star, a cookie, 1 million gold pieces. All of it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasper sat in a rocking chair slowly rocking his small mate. The last three weeks had been a roller coaster of emotions and events. For the most part things had gone smoother than they had any right to with a human child in a house surrounded by vampires.

Bella had yet to start speaking and Jasper was becoming frustrated by her silence. Carlisle kept reassuring him that she would talk eventually when she felt comfortable enough. Alice told him that she had vague visions of Bella speaking, nothing specific as Bella hadn't ever really wanted to talk, but nebulous visions of her speaking nonetheless and that gave him hope.

Jasper never pushed her to speak even though he wanted to. Last week when Bella was happy she had let out a small squeak and it had made her almost catatonic. It was obvious she thought she would be punished for the infraction and it took Jasper many hours of holding her before she calmed down.

Feeding had also become a trial. It hurt, almost to a physical level, for Jasper to be away from Bella and it seemed she felt the same way. The first time he went feeding he left while she was sleeping, hoping he would be back before she awoke. She woke up almost immediately after his departure and became so panicked by his absence that she passed out from hyperventilating. After that Jasper left while she was awake and she cried silent tears until he came back.

For that reason Jasper was the only one that hunted nearby. Everyone else drove until they were out of the area before hunting so that the odds of running into another vampire and leading them to where Bella was were diminished.

Jasper was now pondering the next few days. Carlisle had gotten in touch with a Pediatric Orthopedic Surgeon, Dr. Gerandy, who would be performing a full reconstruction of Bella's hip in five days. Edward and Alice had gone out to Hanover to get a feel for Dr. Gerandy. Edward had been perched in a tree outside of his office when he received Bella's file and heard nothing untoward or suspicious in his thoughts. They had both traveled back a few more times and felt confident that he suspected nothing and believed the cover story of Bella being found in Miami, Florida and adopted by Jasper.

As Jasper sat rocking Bella she was playing absently with his fingers. Without thought or provocation Jasper slipped from his conscious self and The General came out.

Bella, as if sensing the change, looked up at the man who had become the cornerstone of her world, saw obsidian eyes and knew something had changed. She waited patiently to see what this change meant, but felt little fear outside what she normally would in her savior's arms, because she knew in her heart that he would protect her.

The General gave her the first smile he had ever given. He was humbled and excited that his tiny mate not only didn't shirk back in fear, but that her level of fear and anxiety didn't go up at all in his presence. The General could admit, to himself, that he had wondered if she would see him for the cold blooded monster that he was and it appeared that she didn't.

He tugged his hand gently out of Bella's and placed it on his chest and said with an authoritative, but not harsh voice, "The General." He then placed the hand on Bella gently and said, "Bella." Thereby introducing himself as all the vampires in the house had at some point.

Immediately everyone in the house was on alert worried about The General being with Bella. Peter flew up the stairs and stood in the doorway taking in the scene. There sat Satan of the South, possibly the cruelest most heartless being to ever walk the earth, holding an abused four year old girl as if he had nothing better to do.

The General looked up at Peter and simply gave a short nod then continued watching the girl in his lap who had gone back to playing with his hand. No more words were said and after twenty minutes The General gave the girl's hand in his a small squeeze and he faded into the background letting Jasper have control again.

Jasper was appalled. He saw and knew The General had done nothing to his mate, but the very fact that he had been there was to horrifying to contemplate. Jasper hated the monster in him. He hated how through Maria's torture he had become almost two beings.

Jasper looked up at Peter completely helpless.

Peter slowly walked into the room which gained Bella's attention. As always when someone walked in she pushed herself closer to Jasper and held on to him tightly, the very opposite of what she had done when she encountered The General, and both vampires noted the difference.

Peter hoped his emotions were calm and that he wasn't further agitating Jasper. He figured all the rest of the vampires downstairs who hadn't had hands on dealing with The General were ramped up enough emotionally.

After a while the slow rocking, full belly and late afternoon worked their own magic and Bella fell asleep in her protector's arms.

When she was out cold Peter spoke softly, "He didn't harm one hair on her head."

Jasper nodded. "I know."

Peter hesitated before continuing. "You know with him being your vampire side, devoid of all human traits, he can't harm her."

Again Jasper nodded. It was true; a vampire really couldn't harm their mate as it went against everything they were.

Peter didn't know how much he could push things. Jasper never wanted to talk about The General. Normally he didn't appear unless they were going into battle or something was going on caused distress or some other heightened negative emotion. Neither had been the case on this quiet afternoon.

Edward slowly walked into the room. "I was listening and monitoring his thoughts. They are very precise and organized. He had no intention on harming her and was merely satisfying his curiosity about what his mate would think of him."

"His mate," spat Jasper.

Peter sighed. "He is what drew her to you. Without him you would never have felt the tug to find her or know she was yours."

Jasper growled while trying to keep his emotions calm. Bella seemed to react when he got upset and he didn't want to wake her because of his agitation. "I don't want her near him."

Peter nodded. "I'm sure you don't, but there isn't really a way to prevent it."

Jasper felt helpless knowing Peter was right. There was no way to stop The General from coming out. He normally stayed in the background, content to ignore the mundane life Jasper now led, but it appear he now was taking a great interest in the daily life of his mate. Jasper had no clue what this really meant or what the ramifications would be.

Two days later Jasper was still preoccupied with The General, but put his concern away as he traveled with his mate to their new home for her surgery and recovery. Esme had found a new apartment building that had multiple spaces available. Normally the Cullens found a house outside the city surrounded by nature and close to feeding grounds. Because of the fear of running into another vampire that could find out about Bella, they decided to stick much closer to humans. This way it would hopefully be easier to cover up that they were interested in one particular human if they were around many.

The plane trip to Hanover was stressful. Bella had been almost incoherent with sickness for the plane trip from Los Angeles to Rochester, but this time she was wide awake and alert causing her to panic. Her breathing became too erratic and her heart rate became so fast that Carlisle finally gave her a light sedative to sleep through the trip.

Bella didn't wake up until they were in the new apartment that would be their home for the near future. Once she had eaten and was fully awake Jasper walked her around the apartment that they were sharing with Carlisle and Esme, showing her everything.

While Bella may not have started talking yet it was obvious that she was able to understand a great deal more that was said to her. Jasper would name an item and she would search it out before he had the chance to point to it. He was proud of the progress she made.

The day before her surgery Jasper sat her down and explained the best he could that he was leaving for a bit, but that he would be back as quickly as he possible. As soon as he started explaining Bella started crying, not wanting her savior to leave her, nor understanding really why he was leaving.

Jasper hated leaving her, but knew if he was going to be sitting in a hospital the next day that he needed to feed. Being around open wounds and flowing blood would be a test of his control that he wouldn't have tried under normal circumstances, much less under the stress that he would be under having his mate away from him being cut into.

Bella hated when Jasper left her. She didn't understand who all the new people were that looked so strange and pretty. She knew their names and none of them had hurt her. In fact all of them had treated her nicer than she had ever been treated, but she kept waiting for something to change and for them to hurt her like her mama did.

Things were easier when Jasper was with her. He was the one that found her, held her, and dried her tears. She just felt better when he was around. When he left she always worried that he was leaving for good and he wouldn't come back to her. If he left her what would happen to her? Would the other beautiful people hate her, blame her and then hit her? She didn't like crying, because when she cried mama hit her, but she couldn't help herself when Jasper was gone. In fact when he was with her she wasn't really scared of crying because he always held her and told her it was alright.

The pretty woman, named Esme, came in and tried to comfort her, but it only caused her to panic more worried that Esme would hurt her, or get mad that she was crying.

Esme's heart broke for the little girl that was always so upset when Jasper left to feed. It was obvious she was more upset this time than she had been before, probably because of just moving to a new place. Esme tried explaining that Jasper would be back soon and that everything would be alright.

When Jasper came back four hours later, having glutted himself on more animal blood that he had ever taken in, he found Bella curled up staring with blank eyes at Esme who was holding her hand. As soon as he came in the room, Bella's eyes turned to him, she started crying again and he could feel her fear and relief in equal parts. He scooped her up, giving Esme a nod of thanks, while speaking softly to her letting her know he would always come back for her.

Jasper hadn't let go of Bella until the next morning when she was place on the bed to be wheeled into surgery. In the weeks leading up to the surgery, and when she had been snuck into the hospital multiple times to have various tests done, he had tried to explain what was going to happen. He didn't know how much she understood.

Jasper gave her hand one more squeeze and said, "I will be right here waiting for you when you come back. Carlisle will look after you and I will be here when you wake up, I promise."

She glanced at Carlisle, who was standing at the door in scrubs waiting to scrub in and observe the surgery. It was one of the only things keeping Jasper slightly sane. He knew that Carlisle would do anything to make sure Bella was safe and having him in surgery meant that Edward could read his thoughts and let Jasper know what was happening and Carlisle would make sure Edward knew everything.

Jasper slowly started pulling his hand out of Bella's when he heard a small gravely whisper. "Japser."

He stood shocked. His little mate chose now to speak, and her first word was an attempt at his name. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, honey, it's Jasper and I promise it will be alright. Trust me."

Her big brown eyes were solemn as she repeated his name again. "Japser."

Carlisle walked into the room; he could see the nurses were getting impatient. "We have her Jasper. Bella, it will be fine. We are going to fix that hip of yours so you can run around chasing Jasper to your heart's desire."

Bella looked at Carlisle and closed her eyes. Jasper could feel her resignation and knew this was her way of dealing with what she couldn't change. He was sure she had learned to closed her eyes and shut out hardships long ago. If he had his way she wouldn't have to do it again.

Jasper watched her being wheeled out and barely felt Carlisle clasp his shoulder telling him that he would make sure she would be fine. Mechanically he walked out into the surgical waiting room where the family was already stationed.

Jasper had been somewhat surprised that they all wanted to be there to give him support. It was nearly impossible for a vampire to keep control in an environment that had so much open blood in an enclosed space. Everyone had made sure to do extra feeding over the last week and Carlisle had given them some cream they could rub under their nose that smelled horrible which helped the blood lust, fractionally.

When he walked out Peter was smiling as if Christmas had come early. "Hey there Japser, I bet your heart grew a bit bigger after that surprise little bit pulled out in the end. I told you she was waiting for something spectacular to let that little voice out."

Jasper rolled his eyes and kicked Peter in the shins. "Shut up ass wipe."

Charlotte pinched Peter. "Can you try to behave and not aggravate him for once?" She turned to Jasper and gave him a hug. "She'll be fine and I knew she had a beautiful voice."

Jasper shrugged. Honestly her voice had been horse from not being used in who knew how long, but it didn't matter to him what her voice sounded like, it was just wonderful that she spoke at all.

Edward walked so that he was standing directly behind Jasper's shoulder and started whispering to him. "Carlisle just finished scrubbing in. Dr. Gerandy is talking with him about past surgeries he has observed. They just walked into the room and Carlisle is checking her vitals and they look good. She isn't having a bad reaction to the anesthesia."

Edward kept a nearly silent monolog of what was happening in the operating room. Officially, because Carlisle was a friend of the family, he was only in the room as an observer and wasn't actually assisting in the surgery. Dr. Gerandy turned out to be a very open doctor and was willing to talk to Carlisle about what he was doing and seeing. Edward could pick things up from Dr. Gerandy's thoughts, but knew he was picking up much more because the doctor was articulating little things that he normally would have glossed over in his thoughts.

Jasper stood as a pillar listening to everything Edward was saying. He had even forgotten to pretend to breathe, his entire life was focused on the heart beat and breathing that was too far away and the words from the vampire behind him letting him know she was doing well.

It was all he could to keep himself together when the scalpel descended and cut into her flesh. His fist clenched and he let out a small whimper.

The only thing that kept him from running to the operating room when a saw was brought out to cut through her incorrectly healed bone was both Emmett and Peter grabbing an arm and Char standing in front of him holding him back. Rose, Alice and Esme did their best to stand around the group so it wasn't easy for the other humans in the room to witness exactly what was going on or wonder why Jasper suddenly seemed to be losing it for no reason.

Edward kept talking letting Jasper know that Bella was doing wonderfully and that Carlisle was monitoring everything. Edward paused before he let Jasper know that they would soon be drilling screws into his human mate, knowing Jasper would react badly.

Carlisle had sat with Jasper weeks before letting him know what to expect of the surgery. It was one thing to hear and read they type of things that had to be done, it was infinitely worse to listen to it happen.

Bella's hip turned out to be a worst case scenario. As the surgery dragged on and there was more sawing, drilling and breaking of brittle bones Jasper did all he could to keep it together. His muscles were so tense if he had been human he knew they would have broken his bones already.

Two different nurses had approached their group to see if they could get anything for them and Jasper turned feral eyes on them growling. Esme quickly walked the nurses away using some story about Jasper being a nervous daddy. It helped somewhat, but both nurses quickly found another place to be and didn't come back to the room.

Seven hours later Edward let Jasper know that the final stitch was in place and the plaster was drying. Bella had done spectacularly and would be back in her room soon. Jasper started twitching wanting to get to her side immediately. By the time the doctor came out twenty-five minutes later Jasper was growling with impatience and the vampires around him were trying to keep him controlled. Jasper had no patience, though for the human doctor that needed to go to the bathroom, and grab a sip of water before coming to talk to him before he could see his mate.

Finally Jasper was able to go to Bella's room and he saw her lying with a cast from her foot to her waist dwarfing her small frame. It killed him to see her like that, but he knew it had to be. She needed to keep her hip completely immobilized for weeks and then would start the long road of therapy that awaited her.

He walked over to her bed, brushed back her hair, and kissed her forehead.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she croaked out a small, "Japser," before falling back asleep.

Jasper smiled his heart swelling. He knew they would make it through what was to come. He could do anything with his mate with him.

* * *

><p>sorry for the long wait. I am trying to write ahead so there aren't more breaks in the future.<p>

So Bella spoke. I know many of you were waiting for that. We will be hearing more from her soon.

Thank you Nissa for pre-reading. I hope I caught most of the corrections.

Thank you all that are reading and letting me know what you think. I am horrible and wretched that I am so behind replying to reviews. I am so sorry. Please know that I read them all and love hearing from so many of you. That is what keeps me writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter rated M for strong language. What can I say, Peter has a potty mouth.**

Chapter 9

"So fudgepacker, have you decided what we're doing once little bit is all healed up?" Peter said to quietly to wake Bella while walking in the door.

Jasper groaned. He was sitting on the couch with Bella on his lap. She had been home from the hospital for four days and appeared to be adjusting well. Once she saw how happy and excited Jasper was when she talked she started speaking a bit more. She still wouldn't talk in front of anyone else, but Jasper knew it would come in time.

Peter's announcement was heard by the rest of the vampires in the complex and Jasper could feel their attention focused on him and what he was going to say.

Jasper adjusted Bella so she was resting more comfortably against him, she had refused to fall asleep unless she was in his arms and he had no problem accommodating her by holding her as she slept.

"I guess you're saying, in your charming way, that it is time for a family meeting?"

Peter scoffed, "If that's what you want to call it General. I'm just waiting on a direction and I have a feeling we need to make plans now and not punt it down the way."

Jasper came to immediate attention. "What are you feeling? Is something heading this way?"

Peter put his hands up. "Whoa there General, if there were a problem you know I would let you know immediately. I am just saying that it would be best if we start making plans now."

"You're probably right."

Peter grinned. "Of course I am. When haven't I been right?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Fucker."

"Should you be talking like that with little bit in your arms, sleeping or not?"

Charlotte came in and slapped Peter on the back of the head. "Would you grow up and stop harassing Jasper. Why he puts up with your annoying sparkly ass I will never understand."

"Aw, honey, what's not to love about me?" Peter smirked.

Emmett and Rose walked in; it appeared the family meeting would be happening now.

"If you weren't such an annoying ass I'm sure Jasper would love you much more, like he does me." Emmett said waggling his eye brows.

Peter scoffed. "Jasper has been my man since before you were a twinkle in your great grandma's eye. Don't even think you can compete."

As Peter and Emmett continued their one up manship of who Jasper loved more, the rest of the family made it to the apartment and were standing around the great room that Jasper was in with Bella.

Edward cut into the growing argument between Peter and Emmett. "Carlisle where do you think would be the best direction to go?"

Peter held up his hand in complete shock stopping Emmett mid sentence after hearing what Edward said. "I hate to break it to you Eddie boy; Carlisle isn't the one that needs to make this decision. It is all up to the General where he wants to go."

Edward was confused. "I didn't mean to infringe on his input. That was never my intention. I was deferring to Carlisle as he is the head of the family. Every time we've moved we have talked together, giving our input, and then we vote for what's the best direction. Carlisle's input is incredibly valuable as he always is most worried about the family and doing what's best for us."

Peter snorted. "Edward, let me explain something to you. No offense to Carlisle and your coven here. Ya'll got a great thing going and I don't want to mess with what you do. You aren't my coven and I have no say in your decisions.

"But you see this isn't a Cullen decision. Yeah, Jasper has been cooling his heels with you all for a few decades as he gets his act together eating the animals and not humans. Char and I get that and support him because he wants to do it and we know it will help him in the end. Jasper is a coven leader though. There's no getting around that. Sure he's never fought Carlisle for control of you all, he's never needed to. Now he has a mate to protect and I guarantee he ain't going to sit passively by letting someone else decide what he's supposed to do with her."

Rose's hackles went up. "Are you saying that we now need to ignore Carlisle and follow Jasper? I mean I have nothing against him, but Carlisle is my maker and follow him. So what now Jasper's vote counts more just because he has a human mate? I don't get why that makes a difference."

Before anyone else could interject Carlisle stepped forward. "What Peter is expressing is how most vampire covens' work. They have a central leader that makes the decisions and they are followed. It isn't just consuming animal and not human blood that makes us different. We operate as a family and not a coven."

Peter laughed, raised his hands and bowed towards Jasper. "All hail our mighty leader."

Jasper growled. "I swear if I didn't have Bella sleeping in my lap right now you would be missing a testicle."

Peter chuckled. "I have no doubt about that."

Jasper sighed collecting his thoughts. Part of him was smirking at feeling the indignation and confusion from most of the Cullens. They really were sheltered from how other vampires lived.

"Alright, from where I'm sitting," he ignored Peter's snort and continued, "the question chuckles over here is asking, is where are we going after Bella is done with rehab and no longer needs such direct medical intervention?"

"Yep, that's what we need to start thinking about."

"Carlisle what is the over under of Bella's rehab and recovery?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle paused. "She should get the last of the casts off in two months. From there it is more difficult to pin point how long she will need to rehabilitate, but it would be between two and six months. Once she is out of rehab she will still need to be monitored, but much of it I can do, especially if we make sure that there is a full lab and the radiology equipment I would need where we were going."

Esme tentatively inquired. "Are you thinking something urban or more rural?"

"Rural," Jasper immediately responded, "in fact the more remote the better. Somewhere far off the grid. I don't want to be constantly watching out for others of our kind. We don't run into them often, but even one run in puts her in danger."

"We could go to Forks, Washington, it is constantly rainy so Bella could go out in the community and she would be able to interact pretty normally. We didn't run into many vampires when we were there." Esme suggested.

"There were werewolves though, and if we show up with a human girl they will declare war, no matter how good our intentions are." Edward replied.

Alice chimed in. "What if we went to Denali and met up with Eleazar's coven. That is pretty remote."

Carlisle shook his head. "I wouldn't suggest it. The Volturi know the Denali coven and have stopped in there from time to time as Eleazar was part of their guard at one point."

Jasper held up a hand. "You aren't thinking remote enough. Both of those places still have humans and vampires that come through. I want something even more secluded."

Charlotte asked. "So you want something where there are no humans or vampires. You want to take your little angle somewhere she'll be totally alone? Is that good for her? Doesn't she need others around her?"

Jasper sighed. "Yes, and I'm hoping that I won't be alone raising her, but right now I have to be most concerned with her safety. If anyone ever finds out about her it is immediate death for both of us, and all of you if the Volturi learn that you know as well."

Carlisle said, "He may be right. I have a parcel of land way up in the Northwest Territories. I purchased the land decades ago as a place to go if I needed to hide away. There is nothing really there other than an old lean to that has probably collapsed by now. The property is large enough to build on and when I had looked five years ago it was still surrounded by unclaimed land."

"Could we make it habitable for a human to live there?" Jasper wondered. He refused to let his mate suffer any creature comforts.

Carlisle looked at his wife, she was the one that made sure all of the properties that they lived in were hospitable and would be better able to gauge if such a project would be possible.

Esme slowly nodded. "It will be incredibly difficult and we will need a lot of money to make things move. We are lucky it's spring or there is no way we could even consider it. If all of you are willing to help we should be able to make it work. Let me look at maps of the area and make some phone calls. I should know in days if it is possible."

Jasper nodded; his head full of plans and contingencies.

Alice looked at him. She had been searching out possible futures and there were too many things that could affect the future for her to get a grasp on if this would work or not. "Are you sure that it is best for her to not interact with any other human kids?"

"No, I'm not sure that it is best. What I do know is that it is safest and right now that is my main concern. If I move with her so far from everything who is willing to go with me?"

Peter bowed again. "Where you go, you know I am going to follow. Knowing your emo ass she will need me so she learns to tell a joke."

Jasper pierced him with a deadly gaze. "You know this means that you will need to stop the human feeding. If I move her up there to get her off the radar I can't have you and Char running back and forth to cities constantly leaving a trail back to us."

Peter grimaced. "Yeah, I know this means we now need to eat bambi."

Jasper nodded.

The rest of the Cullens were looking at each other holding a silent conversation with their eyes, Jasper rolled his own.

Carlisle spoke after a few moments. "Esme and I will go with, but I understand if anyone else doesn't want to go."

Alice bounced a bit on the balls of her feet. "I know we need to stay hidden, but will I be able to go shopping once or twice a year?"

Jasper thought about it. "Yeah, we'll need supplies and Bella will grow and need new clothes and things so I am sure there will be a few excursions out, just not many."

She glanced at Edward who smiled down at her lovingly. "Then we are coming with."

Rose held Emmett's hand. "We would love to come with. I get that you want to protect her. I don't know if this is best for her in all ways, but it is safest and that's what matters. The more of us that are there, the closer to normal she will be raised."

Jasper smiled. "Thank you Rose."

Peter clapped his hands loudly. "Looks like a party is gonna be happening in Canada. Aren't you glad I made sure your sorry ass was ready to make a decision?"

Jasper ignored Peter, something he was used to doing and watched the rest of the group start filtering away. They were breaking into small groups talking about what would need to be done for everything to move forward with such an under taking.

Emmett stayed back and walked towards Jasper with a serious look on his face. Jasper quirked an eye brow when he felt determination and apprehension coming off the normally jovial vampire.

"What can I do for you Emmett?"

Emmett looked him in the eye and started spewing words forth almost too quickly for Jasper to keep up with. "I want to help with Bella. Edward, Rose and Carlisle watch over her medical needs since they all have different levels of medical education. Esme, Alice and Charlotte mother her and take care of her girlie and dressing needs. I want to help too."

Jasper was somewhat surprised to hear the vulnerability in Emmett's voice. "You all can help; I know I can't do it alone. Peter doesn't have a direct roll either, I guess."

Emmett had a playful smirk on his face. "Well we all know it's all Peter can do to walk and talk at the same time, we wouldn't want to stress the poor farm boy by asking too much of him."

"Emmett I will show you what this farm boy can do." Peter called from three floors down.

Emmett's smiled evened out. "I want to do something more hands on. Just hear me out."

Jasper nodded. Bella started shifting so he turned her body so it was laying more on her side. He had no clue how she could be comfortable with her entire lower body in a full cast. It looked uncomfortable to him, but of course she hadn't complained in any way.

"I want to help with her therapy."

Jasper was shocked. "What do you mean? You've never done anything like that before and to start with a little four year old might not be safe. You still break things when you get excited and don't remember your own strength."

Emmett held up a hand. "I don't mean to do her rehab for her. She needs to go to a qualified physical therapist for that, but I have been doing a lot of reading about the types of things that she will be going through. She will have exercises she needs to work on when she comes home to continue to strengthen and increase mobility in her hip. From what I can see it's very painful and will cause a lot of tears. Will you be able to keep pushing her when she's crying?"

Jasper admitted he hadn't thought about that. He had a vague idea about rehabilitation and he knew it was a painful time for most humans. Would he be able to keep pushing her when she was in pain? He didn't know.

Emmett spoke through his thoughts. "Most of the exercises won't depend on my strength. There's even a pool in the basement here and water therapy will help her a lot as well."

Jasper could feel the excitement coming off of Emmett. "Yeah, we can try it. I will want to go with to her therapy and be there when you work with her though."

Emmett waved his hand. "I figured that." He stood up practically bouncing. "I need to go get some more books and a few other things to make sure I'm ready. I promise Jasper, you won't regret this. I will make sure Bella is walking tall in no time."

He practically flew out of the apartment and only managed to get himself to a human pace when Alice caught him and remind him. She offered to go shopping with him and together they took off.

Rose called out for Jasper to hear. "Thank you, Jasper; he really has been studying everything he can get his hands on."

It wasn't long after that Bella started stirring. When her eyes fluttered open Jasper greeted her with a smile. "Hey there angel, did you sleep well?"

She grinned and nodded.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow.

She gave a slight blush before speaking just above a whisper, "Yes, Japser."

"Wonderful. I was wondering if you wanted to have a fun surprise." Jasper couldn't keep the smile off his face. Char had given him the idea and got everything he needed together. So far Jasper had been with Bella all the time, but hadn't actually introduced anything to her. It was the others that found books, colors, clay and other things that were brand new to her world. Jasper loved being with her as she found and experienced new things, but this was going to be a time for just the two of them.

He watched as her nose scrunched up and he felt the confusion coming from her. "What don't you understand sweetie?"

She paused before asking, looking at him as if to make sure it was alright that she talked. "Surpise. "What's surpise."

"Surprise," Jasper repeated slower.

"Surprise," she responded correctly making Jasper smile.

"A surprise is something that you don't know about. Usually it's fun, new and different. In this case I think it's something you'll like a lot."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay." She was truly beginning to trust that her Jasper wouldn't do anything to hurt her and that he would take care of her. She could see how happy he was and no matter what this surprise thing was she was going to like it to make him stay happy.

Jasper stood up awkwardly adjusting Bella on his hip and walked into the kitchen. "Now, I have to admit that I don't know a lot about what we are doing, but I have it on good authority that popcorn is mandatory."

Bella's little nose scrunched up again as she watched Jasper pull a container out with little things inside. When he got a machine out she watched him put some liquid in and then the saw what Jasper called the corn kernels being pour on top. They were a bit noisy in the quiet apartment and Bella didn't think they looked very good, but she wouldn't complain and would eat them no matter what.

She jumped when the first kernel popped and Jasper chuckled having expected the reaction. "It's alright sugar, that's what's supposed to happen."

She continued watching the corn kernels pop in fascination, never having seeing anything like it before. When it was done popping, Jasper adjusted her and grabbed the popcorn. He took a little bit of melted butter, poured it on and handed the bowl to Bella.

"Is this my surpise?"

"Surprise."

"Surprise, is this it?"

Jasper smiled. "Nope, I just heard we needed popcorn for the surprise. Why don't you try a bit and see if it tastes alright."

She gave the bowl a slightly perplexed look and took a small piece placing it on her tongue. Then she closed her mouth and started chewing it. Her eyes closed and she smiled. "Japser, I like this a lot."

He kissed her forehead and walked back to the great room, already having set up all that they needed. "I'm glad to hear it sugar."

Smiling he turned her towards the television. "Now I know that you have been in the room while someone was watching TV, but have you ever seen a movie?"

Bella shook her head.

"Do you know what a movie is?"

"No."

Jasper was almost vibrating in excitement; he really hoped she'd love this as much as he thought she would. He pointed to the pajama top she was wearing that had a picture of the Little Mermaid on it.

"Do you remember who that is on your shirt?"

She looked down and thought for a moment. "Ariel?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, Ariel, she is in a movie called _The Little Mermaid_. Esme read you some books that she was in. Well a movie is kinda like a book, but on television. Do you want to see it?"

She smiled and Jasper turned the movie on. He didn't need to be an empath to feel her excitement, wonder and joy. She was enthralled by the movie barely even blinking. Jasper ended up feeding her the popcorn because she had totally forgotten it was there.

Jasper thought how his life had changed. He would never have imagined that it would be possible to sit with a little girl watching a Disney movie and find such peace and joy. He wanted many more moments like this and would fight to make sure it happened.

When the movie was over Bella turned her wide eyes to him. Then she shocked him to the core, when she turned her body as best as she could and hugged him with all her might. "Thank you, Japser. I love you."

Jasper could have wept he was so humbled. "I love you too baby girl and always will."

They sat hugging each other for a long time, neither wanting to let go of the other.

* * *

><p>AN: 1. I know that some will greatly disagree with Jasper's choice in raising Bella. Trust me there will be more that I am sure you will disagree with, but he is doing the best he can with what he has available. Will there be consequences, possibly, but again at this point he feels this is best. Please do not scream at me about him being a bad "parent".<p>

2. I know there wasn't a huge amount of Bella in this chapter. People want a lot more of her and I get it, but there is a huge journey that Jasper needs to make and the beginning steps are happening now. I promise to have a little of Bella in every chapter, but some chapters might be smaller amounts. Sorry for those that love seeing them together, but I need to get some plot in.

3. The General. I keep getting reviews from people that are guests. I am going to say this and hope people read it. The Major is not a SM creation. In the books Jasper was changed as a Major in the confederate army. I didn't change that. What I did was have him wake up as Maria's right hand man and to me that speaks more of a General in his planning and execution of battles. The Major, as a character, is a FanFiction creation, as is the name God of War. So yes I have tweaked his name, I am aware that many other FanFiction writers call him Major, but I am not breaking canon in calling him General.

Nissa thank you fro pre-reading for me and helping me hash out plot.

Thank you to all that are reading and especially those that drop a note in a review. I love it!


	10. Chapter 10

June 1991

Chapter 10

Bella woke up and gave a small smile feeling Jasper running his hand through her hair. Waking up to Jasper was the best. It meant that he was there and that he hadn't left her during the night. Sometimes, she remembered, when she woke up she would sneak out of her room and see that Mama wasn't there and she was all alone. It always made her scared, but so far Jasper had been there every morning.

She looked up from where her head was on his lap and said with a small voice, "Mornin' Japser." She never knew how it happened, but every night she went to sleep with her head on her pillow and Jasper sitting on the bed next to her, and every morning she woke with her head in his lap.

Jasper smiled. "Good morning, little one. How did you sleep?" He asked even though he already knew she had slept fine. He made sure of it. Every night she had nightmares and every night Jasper sent the smallest amount of influence he could, that helped her out, to keep the nightmares at bay. He asked her, though, to keep getting her used to vocally articulating her thoughts, which was still a struggle for her.

"Good," was all she said and that was enough for him.

"Well, it's time to get up and start our day. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Jasper got out of bed and scooped her up bringing her with him to the kitchen where he made her some oatmeal and a glass of milk with added whipping cream to give her extra calories. He could say with certainty that he didn't ever think he would cook human food, and there certainly was a part of him that looked forward to the day when he no longer had to. The smell of human food, especially dairy, was repugnant and he knew if he still was able to gag that he would do so. It was worth it though, to see Bella growing, putting on weight, and knowing that he had learned enough basics of cooking that he was able to provide for her.

Bella ate her oatmeal without saying anything. She still was slightly confused as to why she was given so much food. When she was with Mama she didn't get to eat very often and when she did it usually was cold and tasted icky. Since she met Jasper though, she had gotten to try so many wonderful things. On top of that there was so much. It seemed like she spent most of her day with someone trying to get her to eat something. Her belly had never been so full.

When she was done Jasper took her bowl as Rose and Emmett came in. Bella gave them a tiny smile, which was new. For the most part she only really felt comfortable with Jasper, but she had been spending a lot of time with his other friends and was getting better at being with them as well.

Emmett was very difficult to get used to because he was big and very loud which scared her, but Bella noticed that when he was helping her he was quieter and sweet, usually doing silly things. He had been working with her to strengthen her upper body so she would have an advantage when her cast came off. She didn't understand at all what that meant, she just knew that he did fun things with her arms, tummy and chest which made her a bit sore when he was done, but Jasper always told her how proud he was so she didn't mind it at all.

Rose came everyday to help Bella get dressed and ready for the day. Bella was secretly glad for it because it used to be Alice who came and helped her. Alice's constant energy and exuberance was a lot for Bella to take in, but she never said anything because she didn't want Jasper to think she didn't like his friends. She hadn't seen Alice in a while and hoped that it wasn't her fault she had left.

Rose was much calmer and didn't flutter all over the place so quickly. Her voice was also not as high pitched and she talked slower so Bella could understand more of what she said. In fact, Rose always spoke quietly about all kinds of things while helping Bella get washed up after she did her workout with Emmett and it helped keep Bella focused so she didn't get panicked with Jasper not being right with her. She always knew he was outside the door, but was always scared he would leave if she wasn't with him.

Jasper stood waiting while Rose was getting Bella dressed and talked to Emmett for a bit. He was both happy and sad that Bella was starting to do so well with his family. He was happy because she deserved to have the love of everyone in the world and to feel secure that she wasn't going to be alone. He was sad because a part of him wanted to be selfish and be the only one she turned to for everything.

Emmett smiled. "She's getting stronger. When she gets her casts off next week, she should be in a good position to work with her crutches and have the upper body strength to hold herself up so she can relearn to walk. I just wish she would say something if I am pushing her to hard. This would be impossible if you weren't here keeping track of her emotions so I know when to let up. "

Jasper sighed. "Yeah, I don't know what to do to get her to express anything she is thinking or feeling. All she does is she say she's happy and fine."

Emmett grabbed his shoulder in support. "Well she certainly seems happier. When she's with you she's always smiling and has finally started smiling at me and Rosie too. She's coming around."

Jasper nodded and heard the girls were almost done in the bedroom. He turned as the door opened and held his arms open to take his mate from Rose, who had dressed her in a Rescue Rangers nightgown. Jasper had sent Esme to get as many of the movies as he could when Bella had almost laughed out loud for the first time ever when she had seen it a few weeks ago. She hadn't laughed yet, but she was coming closer.

"Do you all want to stay for a little bit? I promised Bella some Play-Do time and there's plenty for everyone." Jasper knew he didn't have to add the last bit, anything that a little girl could possibly want had been bought for Bella and there was enough of all of it for thirty girls.

Emmett shouted. "Oh yeah, I would love to play with some Play-Do!"

Bella shrank back a bit at his exuberance, then laid her head on Jasper shoulder and grinned.

Jasper raised his eye brows at Emmett who looked down sheepishly knowing he had startled Bella again.

"Sorry Belly Bean, but no one will ever do cool things like play with Play-Do with me."

Rose had raised her hand to smack him on the back of the head before quickly putting it down. It only took her doing that to Emmett, for a thoughtless comment, one time and watching Bella cower from her for weeks to know that she wouldn't hit Emmett when Bella could see. She would punish him later and her devious mind started thinking of the perfect way to do so as the others walked to a table while getting Play-Do out.

Under her breath she muttered loud enough for Emmett to hear. "And remember to keep anything you make kid friendly as I doubt Bella needs to see anatomically correct pin-up girls."

"Oh man," was Emmett's only response.

Emmett and Rose left after Play-Do and Jasper cuddled up with Bella on the couch to read her whatever she wanted. Listening to Jasper read was the best. Using funny voices for the characters he made the stories come alive. When he was done reading a page he let her look at the pictures as long as she wanted before turning the page, drinking in the illustrations. He was even starting to teach her to read. She knew ten letters and he said he was proud of her.

Bella knew she would do anything to make Jasper happy. If he was happy then hopefully he would keep her and she really wanted him to keep her. Never in her life had she felt as warm and happy as she did when she was with Jasper and she didn't want him to leave or the feeling to end. So it was her job to make sure he wasn't ever sad and so far it seemed to be working. Jasper told her a lot that she made him happy.

Bella's tummy started to growl, which was a new thing for her. When she was with Mama her tummy didn't growl that often as it knew it wouldn't get full anyway, but here when her tummy growled there was food given too her to eat right away.

Almost immediately the door opened and Esme and Carlisle came in.

"I am so sorry," Esme said, "I was working on plans for the house and got lost in the details. What can I make you for lunch little Bella?" She came over and kissed Bella's cheek.

Bella smiled and shrugged. She never knew what she should or shouldn't ask for. Her mama told her she was a burden, too much effort to deal with and she never wanted to be a burden to Jasper and his friends. So she never asked for anything special or commented if she didn't like something.

Esme gave a small shake of her head. Bella was such a sweet little girl she couldn't really imagine how anyone, especially a mother, wouldn't love her to pieces. "How about some tuna salad for lunch? It's a little warmer and some tuna fish would be good for you."

Bella nodded not really understanding what Esme meant as she didn't think she had ever had tuna and couldn't imagine fish on lettuce, but if Esme wanted to make tuna salad she would eat it.

"Why don't you go make that dear and I will give Bella a quick look over," Carlisle said winking at Bella who gave him a grin.

Carlisle was probably the person she knew the best after Jasper. Every day he stopped in at some point and looked her over. She had no idea what he looked for, but when he was done he would usually stay and play a game or something.

Walking into the kitchen, Carlisle quickly ran his hands under hot water to warm them up and then walked back to Bella giving her a quick exam. He didn't see anything to cause concern. In fact, he continued to be happy with the weight that she was putting on and the overall healthy glow her skin now had.

"Emmett keeps telling me you are getting stronger and soon you'll be strong enough to carry him." Carlisle teased the little girl.

Her eyes shown with mirth. "Em't too big to carry."

Carlisle laughed. "Emmett is a big boy that's for sure." His eyes looked to Jasper and an evil smile crossed Carlisle's face. "Do you think Jasper is strong enough to carry Emmett?"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

Bella frowned as she thought about it before giving a decisive nod. "Japser strong enough to carry Em't."

Carlisle grinned and leaned in to whisper, "I bet you're right."

After that Bella sat down to eat her tuna salad and was completely confused why she was eating salad that had no lettuce and looked nothing like the salads she had before. Plus it had peas in it and Bella really didn't like peas, but she would never tell anyone that because she didn't want to make a fuss. When she tried the tuna stuff it wasn't so bad, but she wished Esme had made her a sandwich instead.

Esme watched Bella eat and noticed she wasn't eating as fast as she normally did. "Is the tuna salad alright?"

Bella nodded since her mouth was full and she was told she shouldn't talk if there was something in her mouth.

Esme glanced over at Jasper. He shook his head. Bella's emotions showed that she wasn't overjoyed about her meal, and Jasper couldn't blame her if the scent was anyway indicative of the taste. Stopping himself from doing a full body shiver at the nasty smell, he nudged her. "If you don't like something all you have to do is let us know. It isn't difficult to make you something new."

"It's fine, I pomise," she said with her eyes going wide and fearful.

Feeling her anxiety spike Jasper pulled her closed and shushed her. He hated when she got upset and the slightest hint of criticism directed towards her always set her off.

Unshed tears formed in Esme's eyes. She couldn't bear being the reason that the poor broken child hurt more, and it wasn't her intention to cause her more pain, the opposite in fact.

Carlisle walked over and held her closely, he knew how his mate was upset at the tears Bella was shedding right now and knew it wasn't anyone's fault really. It was just something that needed working through that would take time.

Esme let Carlisle hold her for a minute before she went to the kitchen and made Bella a peanut butter sandwich and put some grapes on a plate. She placed it in front of Bella and quietly took the tuna salad away.

Bella didn't even notice what happened. Her head was buried in Jasper's shoulder. She was trying to get a hold of herself and stop crying, but it was hard. Jasper might get sick of her if she didn't eat the food they gave her and if she kept crying. Mama hated when she cried, she remembered, and called her lots of mean things, most of which she didn't even understand, then she would lock her up. So far Jasper hadn't locked her away, but she knew now he would. Maybe it would be alright as long as he was there when she came out, and didn't get rid of her for good.

Jasper tried to keep himself calm; he was so overwhelmed by Bella's emotions. Negative emotions like, self hatred, anxiety, fear and despair, came off of her stronger then she had broadcast in weeks. It took him a bit by surprise as she had been doing so well. Rocking her gently he quietly kept telling Bella she was loved and that it was alright.

Slowly Bella started calming down. Jasper hadn't influenced her emotions, as he knew she needed to work through everything that happened to her and his making her feel good through false emotions would only hurt her in the long run. Since he influenced her sleep, so she didn't have nightmares, he made sure to not influence her in other ways.

Looking up, finally, Bella saw Jasper was holding a sandwich for her in one hand while he rubbed her back with the other. Glancing around she saw that Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the table, and no one looked mad or were raising their hands to hit her.

Seeing that his mate was calmer, he handed her the sandwich, while he carefully rubbed her face with a damp rag that Carlisle had gotten during Bella's break down. Then he held out a glass of milk for her to drink that she gulped down.

Once the sandwich was eaten and Bella was calm Jasper softly explained to her. "Little one, no one is going to be upset if there is food you don't like. Everyone likes to eat different things. All you have to do is let us know. I promise, no one's going to yell at you, hit you, or tell you you can't eat. We'll just make you something you do like."

Bella started shaking her head. "No, it's bad to waste food and only . . ." her face scrunched up as she tried to remember the words Mama said to her. Finally, giving up remembering the word she continued. ". . . some kinda riches don't 'preciate foods and must be punished."

Her solemn eyes broke Jasper's heart while he tried to work out what she said. "No, love, it doesn't make you a wretch because there are things you don't like to eat. You will not be punished. Honestly, that stuff smelled nasty and I can only imagine how much worse it tasted. I think it's amazing you even tried it. Now no worries sweet thing, you aren't in trouble."

Bella was so confused. She didn't understand why Jasper was so different than Mama and as much as she loved Jasper she didn't understand why he hadn't ever punished her. She knew she was a bad person and someday Jasper would know it and get rid of her. She held his arm a bit tighter as she burrowed into him. She would just have to keep trying to make him happy so he never had a reason to get rid of her.

After a bit Bella fell asleep in Jasper's arms worn out from the emotional outburst. He just kept rubbing her back and looked to Carlisle and Esme for words of wisdom. He didn't know what to do to make his mate understand that she was perfect just the way she was and that he wasn't going to get rid of her.

"I didn't know she wouldn't like the tuna salad. I figured the fish would be good for her and with it being warm out I didn't want to make her something hot. If I had known . . ." Esme trailed off.

Carlisle pulled her in again. "You didn't do anything wrong. There isn't any way to know what she will or won't like until she tries it." He looked at Jasper. "I know it's difficult, but she was with her abusive mother for years, it won't get fixed in days. Just keep doing what you're doing, telling her she's loved and safe. At some point it will get through."

Jasper nodded. He got up from the table so he could get a blanket to wrap Bella in. It wouldn't take long before his cooler temperature made her cold. With as thin as she still was, she got cold fast, not having much fat to keep her warm.

Nap time was one of Jasper's favorite times. He held her the entire time and she always snuggled into his arms. As much he wanted to hold her at night when she slept, he knew she needed to learn to sleep on her own, at least somewhat. Though, during the beginning of the night it never failed that she would move from her pillow to putting her head on his lap. But during the day she would snuggle up with him and he treasured that time knowing, eventually she wouldn't need a nap any longer.

When Bella awoke she turned her head so it was deep in Jasper's shoulder. He was wearing a soft shirt, but even better was the skin on his neck. It was so incredibly smooth. She'd never felt anything like it before. It was cool as well, she noticed he was always cool to the touch, but it didn't bug her. In fact now that she thought about it most of Jasper's friends were cool as well, or maybe it was her and she was just hot. She gave a small shrug at her thoughts deciding it didn't really matter which it was.

Jasper sat letting Bella's emotions wash over him. He had no clue what she was thinking, but she was curious about something. It seemed like she was often curious about things, but no matter how much he prompted her she never asked questions. He hoped that would change eventually. Never knowing what was going on in her head sometimes drove him crazy. While he could admit to himself the idea of a mate that constantly talked, would drive him crazy, but having a distressed, silent mate was a trial all on its own.

Bella's emotions started swinging from curios to distress with a tone of abandonment to it. Not wanting her to descend into negativity, he tried to cut off whatever she was thinking. "I have no idea what's running through your head right now, but it needs to stop. You are loved and belong here. None of us want you to go and that's not gonna change."

Looking up Bella's wide eyes pierced into Jasper's eyes wanting to believe him with all of her might, but scared to. Jasper and his friends were so different from her. It wasn't just their smooth skin, and she didn't know if they would get sick of her. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

Softly patting her head, Jasper got up and carried her with him into the kitchen to find a snack for her to munch on. Carlisle had explained to him how having smaller snacks more frequently was better for her. "What do you want?" He asked, hoping that for once she would give an answer, though not expecting one. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't disappointed when she shrugged, but he knew he was.

He handed her a banana as Peter and Charlotte entered the apartment.

"Hello, sweet thing," Char said sauntering in.

Giving Char a big smile Bella replied, "Howdy girl."

Peter and Jasper shook their heads. Char had decided Bella needed to have some southern in her and while working with Bella's speech was also peppering her with a few sayings. Bella found the whole thing incredibly funny and liked Char a lot.

Peter was another matter. Bella didn't know what to think of him. For the most part he didn't say a lot to her, but when he did it was usually funny. Though, he did say mean things to Jasper and she didn't like that even though Jasper didn't seem to get upset about it and said mean things right back. Bella wondered if it was a boy thing, because Emmett was the same at times.

Walking toward the kitchen Char called out, "Today we are working with peanut butter."

Bella's face scrunched up as she tried to figure out what Char was talking about. Like Emmett, Char played games with her, but Char focused on Bella's mouth. It was sometimes hard to do what Char wanted, but she never got mad if Bella couldn't and just found a new game to play. They had never used peanut better before and Bella had no clue what they were going to be doing with it.

Char pulled out the jar, glad that Bella wasn't allergic to it. Placing it on the counter Char quickly washed the already clean counter off and then spread a little bit of peanut butter on the counter. She then explained to Bella that she wanted her to try and make shapes with the tip of her tongue in the peanut butter.

While doing a lot of research and working with Bella, Char noticed that the little girl wasn't able to move her tongue with much dexterity and that was causing a lot of her speech issues. So she was working to correct it and finding fun things to help the tiny girl out.

Jasper propped her up against the counter so she could follow what Charlotte was asking her to do and turned to Peter. "When are you both leaving?"

"I figure we'll head out tomorrow. It shouldn't take us very long to get the house shut up and everything out of it we want. You know Char and I aren't big on collecting a lot of junk."

Jasper nodded. "Do you have any feelings?"

"Nah, nothing seems to be going on. If I had bad feeling about going I would've told you."

Again Jasper nodded, knowing his friend would have told him if there was the potential to be a problem.

Peter stood watching his maker and kept his cool. He knew, better than anyone, how difficult this all was for Jasper. His sire thrived on having control of all situations and being able to prepare for all eventualities. Throwing a sick, human girl at him to take care of was shattering his comfort zone.

To top it off, Peter knew what Jasper greatest fear was. The fear he wouldn't even acknowledge. Sure Jasper talked about hiding Bella from the Volturri, and he was right to do so, but the Volturri was the least of it. If they found out about Little Bit they would sweep in and pronounce judgment on everyone. At that point everyone would live or die. Yeah it would suck if everyone died, but the Volturri weren't known for torture so it would be quick and easy.

No the fear that plagued Jasper, was Maria, his maker, finding out about Bella. Maria was the hated spawn of the Devil himself. If she found out about Little Bit she would do everything she could to get to her and take her. Then Little Bit's life would be measure in tortures beyond the damned. Jasper would do anything Maria asked of him so that he could keep her from inflicting more pain on Bella that would come anyway.

"You know when you get your things settled it would be best if you all headed to Canada and help Edward and Alice out." Jasper said.

Char gave a quick glance up, not liking the idea of not being around for Bella. Where Jasper wanted to go in Canada was outside of communication and even with the Cullens throwing an obscene amount of money out they still weren't able to get a land line out there.

Peter simply nodded, knowing this was coming. "I'd like to wait until next week to see Bella with her cast off."

Jasper gave a quick nod. "That should be fine. Edward and Alice and are coming back for a bit next week to see her then too and talk to Esme, you can go back with them."

"Why are we heading up there now?" Char wanted to know.

Jasper glanced at Bella who was having a lot of fun licking the peanut butter, but he could tell her little tongue was getting tired. He would make a point of sitting down with Char before they left next week to see what else he could do to help her gain strength in the muscle she spent years not really using.

"You and Peter need to be able to sustain yourself on animal blood. There aren't humans up where we're gonna be. You both need time to adjust to that and I don't want you here, close to Bella, while you make that switch." Jasper didn't need to say, though they all knew it, if Peter and Char slipped when making the change from human blood to animal blood it would be better for them to kill a worker on site at the house than for them to go after Bella.

Looking around Bella couldn't find any more peanut butter to lick up. Her tongue hurt. Huffing out a breath she turned and looked up seeing that Char looked upset about something. Jasper lifted her and she gave a questioning look at Char.

Seeing the looked Char forced a smile. "It's alright, sweet thing. I'm just thinking about things. I promise, it's all good." She winked.

Bella simply gave a tiny smile not sure she believed the beautiful Char. She started wondering if she had done something wrong and if anyone was mad at her.

Jasper gave Peter a look letting him know it was time for them to leave. After reassuring her that he loved and cared for her Jasper sat down with her to watch television for a little while. Bella never ceased to be amazed at all the characters.

It was a quiet apartment the rest of the day, which was normal. After having been locked in a closet for most of her young life, Bella tended to want to be in quiet more than to have a lot of people around. Jasper tried to make sure that their evenings together were calm to give Bella a sense of peace to end her day with.

Tucking her into bed that night Jasper sat next to her brushing through her hair as his little mate fell asleep, both thinking about how much their lives had changed since they met and both wanting to make sure that the other never was sad again.

* * *

><p>AN: Bella is referring to the CullensWhitlocks as friends of Jasper. No one has explained to her the inner workings of coven dynamics and no one will for quite some time. She is not mentally healed, and still has things she needs to work through. More than three years of abuse can't be fixed in months.

Alright so I am late with this chapter. Multiple people had commented about wanting to see more of Bella and what she was thinking, so my thought was to have a short 1,000-2,000 word interlude with her thoughts on a day in her life out for Christmas as a present and then to have the next chapter up for New Years. Yeah that didn't happen. This interlude ended up being almost 5,000 words on its own and didn't get done for Christmas. The next chapter will not be quite as fluffy as this, but I think overall this story will have a lot of fluff in general. Prayers that the next chapter gets written as I have written is 3 times now and scrapped each one, I am really having a hard time with it.

I am looking for a Dominant to help me as I am a bad submissive. LOL Seriously, I am so bad at getting my chapters out and responding to reviews. I looked today and I have messages from people asking questions that I haven't even read much less responded to. I HATE that. So what I am looking for is some one that is willing to keep me on task. Giving me goals of getting a certain number of words written a day, or respond to a certain number of reviews. Basically someone to kick me in the ass and keep me accountable. This isn't replacing Nissa, my awesome pre-reader, though I am sure I will share what I have written with the person willing to keep me focused. Please understand that I have a life too and I need someone willing to work with me.

Thank you to all that are reading. I have gotten a fair bit of new readers recently and I appreciate you all. Nissa, you are the bestest! Thanks for reading and letting me know your thoughts and giving me all of your questions, they keep me focused and where I need to go next. Thank you to all that are reviewing, I do a happy dance and squee every time I get a review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh my gosh, Edward we have to go shopping!" Alice exclaimed bouncing up and down.

Edward looked up from the article he was reading and looked at his exuberant mate. Reading her thoughts he saw what she had seen and the vision made him smile. "Yes, my dear, it looks like we do need to go shopping."

Alice clapped and both vampires left the apartment complex to shop for the morning.

Things had changed so much causing Edward to be overwhelmed with it all and the thoughts from everyone. For the last few weeks he and Alice had been in the Northern Territories helping to work and ensure that Esme's vision came to pass on the property they would be living on. Both of them were back with the family now as Bella had gotten her casts off three days ago and they wanted to see for themselves how the tiny girl was doing. She looked so much better than when they had left and while she was shy around them, she obviously was smiling more and looking like a normal four year old.

In Emmett's bid to help Bella heal he was going to start giving her water exercises and Alice had a vision of the whole family being in the unused complex pool this afternoon and most everyone would need swimming suits.

As they got to the mall Edward turned and gave his mate a hard look. "I will let you pick out my suit, but I do get to veto anything I don't want to wear. I refuse to have an incident like what happened sixteen years ago when you stuffed me in that tiny Speedo, then got me so excited that I broke through the thin material. Little Bella doesn't need to see such a display, and I'm sure that Jasper would kill us both if that happened."

Alice giggled. "I promise that I won't get you anything like that. Though, I did love that display."

If Edward could have blushed he would have. "Yes, and I am still being teased for it."

Alice grabbed Edward's hand as she skipped into the mall. "They're just jealous."

Surprisingly the shopping went fast. Normally when Alice got into a mall it was almost impossible to get her out, but today she was so excited to see Bella in the pool for the first time that she didn't linger. She was focusing on exactly how Bella would react to being in the water, but she wasn't getting a very detailed picture, since it seemed everyone didn't know about the swimming yet and so not everyone was decided on coming making it difficult to get a clear vision of what would happen.

As they were checking out at the last store they needed to go to Alice stopped and was pulled into a vision of a nomad vampire heading their way. She was less than two miles away and would come across their scent and there was no way to prevent it.

Edward looked down at his mate, having seen exactly what Alice had. "We need to find a way to get rid of her, something permanent without killing her. Jasper will not be happy about this; it's exactly what he's feared."

Alice started making decision trying to see a way to discourage the vampire from sticking around. An evil grin crossed her face when she decided on just the thing to ensure that the family was never bothered by the nomad again.

Edward snorted when he saw what his vixen of a mate had planned.

"Are you going to help me?" Alice grinned.

"But of course, my dear."

They exited the mall and sat on a bench not far from the doors waiting for their visitor. Not long after the girl in Alice's visions appeared. She was young, with shoulder length blonde hair and rumpled clothes that showed the type of wear that was typical of many nomads, as they didn't bother changing often.

She approached wearily, as she was at a distinct disadvantage. Not only was she approaching two vampires, it was obvious that they were not what she was used to dealing with, these vampires looked put together and were holding shopping bags. She hadn't been shopping in decades, if she needed something she just stole it, she didn't bother buying anything. She stopped a few feet away wondering why they had golden eyes and not red, when the question was ripped from her mind as the tiny vampire came over and grabbed her.

Alice held on to the startled vampire and started bouncing and talking extremely fast, making sure there were no humans listening in.

"Oh my word, it's so nice to meet you. My name is Alice and this is my mate Edward. I have been waiting forever for a new friend to come and join us. My last friend left and we haven't been able to find her and now you're here and I just know we will be forever friends. We can do each other's hair and nails. You need new clothes, is there a style that you love? I know we can find all sorts of things that will be perfect."

Alice continued gushing like she had found her long lost sister and Edward did everything he could to keep a straight face. The poor vampire girl's thoughts were highly entertaining. She thought Alice was literally insane and wondered if it was possible for vampire's to go lose their mind and what kind of mental institution would take them. She assumed that the golden eyes were a sign that Edward and Alice were mentally unstable and was wondering how to get away so that she wouldn't be followed.

Stepping up, Edward placed a hand on Alice's shoulder to calm her down. "Now dear, settle down a bit, we haven't even gotten our new friend's name. We need that to make sure we can get it monogrammed properly on whatever clothes we get her."

The sheer look of incredulity on the girl's face nearly broke Edward. He had no clue how he managed to not break down laughing.

Stuttering the girl started backing away slightly. "I-I uhm, I'm Bethany, that's it Bethany. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm passing through on my way to meet someone."

Edward couldn't fully keep the smirk off of his face. The girl's name was really Sofia, but she didn't want them knowing that, and she wasn't meeting with anyone. "That's alright, we'll join you. The more the merrier. We can make friends with anyone."

Alice continued bouncing. "That would be so great. How many people are you meeting? What are their names? Are they far away?" She kept asking questions faster than Sofia could answer.

When Alice needed to take a breath to get more questions out Sofia, broke in. "Well the vampires I'm meeting with are very private. How about I go meet them and tell them about you and come back and get you?" She was hoping to get away fast; there was no way she was sticking around here with these two freaks.

Alice pouted. "Alight, I guess. But hurry back. We are usually around the city and will be looking out for you. We have your scent now, so we'll know if you are anywhere in the area again. I can't wait until you get back. I promise to have a bunch of presents waiting for you when I see you again."

Sofia took another step back and tried to make her grimace look like a smile, though she failed miserably. "Thanks, I know I can't wait. Now that I know you are here I will make sure to keep that in mind with any travel plans I make."

She turned and walked off at a brisk pace to get away from the weirdoes as fast as she could while still not making a scene in front of the humans around. She would never be coming within fifty miles of this place ever again.

Placing his arm around his mate's shoulder, he steered her towards the car. "That was a beautiful piece of work. Miss Sofia is going to be looking into mental institutions for the vamperically insane and staying as far from here as she can."

"Vamperically?" Alice giggled, knowing her proper mate would never use such a word."

He shrugged, "Her thoughts, not mine." Getting into the car he turned to Alice. "And how will we tell Jasper about what happened without him flying off the handle?"

FtO

Bella was sitting on her own coloring a picture with the letter H on it and different things that started with that letter. Her Jasper was talking to Emmett a little ways from her. At least she thought they were talking but she couldn't understand them. She could see their mouths moving and sometimes heard sound, but she couldn't hear real words or anything. She internally shrugged and went back to her coloring. Her Jasper had conversations like this sometimes and she didn't really worry about it.

"Jasper, you'll be with us. I promise water is a great way to give Bella therapy. It gives her a weightless feeling and allows her to work on mobility without the weight of her leg putting extra pressure on her healing hip." Emmett said working to convince Jasper to let Bella out of the apartment.

Running his hand through his golden locks Jasper sighed. "I know. I know you're right and that it will help her, I just worry about taking her out of here. Damn it. Peter get up here." Jasper was frustrated. He hated that his protectiveness was getting to the point of truly hindering his mate.

A few moments later Peter walked in like he owned the place. "You know the only reason you're even able to get away with this is because Little Bit doesn't know better."

Rolling his eye, Jasper went for the bait. "What do you mean?"

Peter looked at Bella who had glanced up noticing he was now in the room. He gave her a wink and she blushed before turning back to her coloring page.

"It's simple. Little Bit has lived pretty much her whole life being ignored in a closet. Now she's here with you in a whole apartment and getting lots of attention. If she was a normal four year old she would be begging to get out and see the world. Emmett asking you to go down to the pool is nothing. She isn't any more exposed there than she is here and you know it."

"You're right. I know you are." Jasper sighed.

Peter snorted. "Of course I'm right. Listen we are all here to protect that Little Bit over there and each of us would give our lives for her. She's gonna be fine. When Edward and Alice get back you will see how everyone wants her protected."

Jasper pierced Peter with a hard gaze. "What does that mean? What happened?"

Shaking his head, Peter said, "Don't worry about it. They'll be here in a minute. Just listen and try and keep yourself calm. Better yet go pick up Little Bit, she'll keep your ass in check. No way you're gonna fly off the handle with her in your arms."

Walking over Peter picked up Bella. She was very startled not used to anyone but Jasper holding her. She immediately calmed when Peter put her in her Jasper's arms. Looking up she saw that Jasper looked mad and she didn't know what she had done.

Speaking slower so that Bella could understand him Peter told Jasper, "Calm down, Little Bit thinks you're mad at her."

Jasper looked down into his worried mate's eyes. "I'm not mad at you sweet thing. I'm mad at that idiot there," he said jerking his thumb in Peter's direction.

Bella turned looking at Peter with a very disgruntled face. She didn't like her Jasper mad.

Peter laughed seeing Bella's stink eye. "Don't you worry, Little Bit. Every now and then Jasper needs someone willing to tell him to calm down."

Bella didn't know what she would have said, but before she could think of a response Edward and Alice walked in. They had come back a few days ago and Bella still didn't know what to make of them. Edward was calm and quiet, but Alice was still as exuberant as ever.

"Calm down, Jasper. Everything is fine and we fixed the potential problem. You don't need to panic."

Grimacing Jasper said, "Just tell me what's going on."

Edward explained exactly what had happened at the mall, including the thoughts from Sophia. Half way through Emmett was on the ground rolling around laughing and when Edward explained that Sofia thought the words vampirically insane Peter lost it and joined him.

Jasper wasn't able to find humor in any of it. He was trying not to panic and failing. Rationally he could understand that the threat was neutralized. His heart refused to calm down, not when his mate was potentially at risk.

When Peter had calmed down he looked at Jasper. "It's gonna be alright. My knowing shit voices never even kicked in before the vampirically insane Sophia met with Eddie and Tink. I got no worries right now. If there was a reason for us to be worried I know I would be feeling something right now."

Jasper's eyes pierced Peter, trying to work inside his head and hear the voices that Peter heard so he could ask them, beg them, that it would be fine.

Edward cleared his throat to get Jasper's attention. "For what it's worth, she was so petrified of what Alice wanted to do to her that Sophia was planning on never coming north of New York."

Jasper nodded and turned to Bella, inhaling her scent, listening to her beating heart and assured himself she was fine and he would never let her be harmed. He was Satan of the South, the most feared vampire in the America's if not the world. He was surrounded by eight other vampires, the biggest coven outside of the Volturri.

Alice smiled, seeing that Jasper was calming down. She didn't blame him for being upset, who wouldn't when Bella was in danger. Holding up the bag with Bella's swimming suit she said. "I have a present in here for you Bella."

Looking at the bag with trepidation Bella clung to Jasper a bit tighter. Soon the curiosity of what was in the bag got the better of her and she slowly reached a hand out to see what was inside. Taking the bag, she looked in and saw clothes. Scrunching up her brow she tried to figure out what it was, it looked and felt differently than any of the clothes she had before. Turning her eyes to Jasper she silently questioned what it was she was holding.

Sighing Jasper answered her unanswered question. He didn't know when she would finally start asking the many questions she had. "You can ask what that is, Little One. You can ask anything any time. That's a swimming suit. You wear it when swimming. Emmett thinks it will help your hip to get some water work in. So do you want to try it?"

Bella wasn't able to decide what she thought about swimming. She new Ariel swam and seemed to have fun with all of the fishes, but she didn't have a tail and didn't know if she would do a good job. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Will you go wiff me?"

"I go wherever you go, always." Not correcting her speech because he had learned that the "th" was difficult for her at times and didn't want to constantly correct something she couldn't change.

Smiling Bella looked at the swimming suit again not sure how to put it on.

"Can I help you with that?" Alice asked trying to keep as calm as she could. She knew that her excitable nature startled Bella, and she tried very hard to rein herself in, but sometimes she let her enthusiasm get away from her.

Tentatively nodding Bella moved into Alice's arms. Even though her cast was off, she wasn't able to do much walking; her muscles and bones weren't able to support her yet. She didn't mind though, it was wonderful being held by Jasper all the time.

Alice got her changed quickly and then brought Bella back out to Jasper who was already in his suit. Jasper grabbed Bella and started walking her out of the apartment to the pool in the basement. Bella's eyes widened looking around. She had only left the apartment a few times, and all of them had been to go to the hospital. She didn't know where they were going and was excited to see where it was.

Alice had flittered away and ran down the stairs to her apartment to change quickly. Edward had given everyone their own swimming suit, and they were all waiting in the pool for Bella to get there.

When the elevator opened, Bella's eyes almost fell out staring at what was in front of her. She had never seen a pool and didn't know what she thought about it. All of Jasper's friends were in the pool already and it didn't look dangerous, though she couldn't be sure.

Jasper held Bella to him for a while letting her take everything in. He couldn't suppress a chuckle at the sheer incredulity coming off of her. Her innocent wonder was a heady thing for someone as jaded as he was and he relished seeing the world a new through her eyes.

"What do you think? Do you want to go in there and see what it's like?" He asked.

Her wide eyes turned to him and she shrugged slightly.

Laughing Jasper turned her and took off the cover Alice had her wrapped in and looked at the suit she had on. "I see you have Ariel on your suit; do you think she wants to go swimming for a little bit? Maybe give it a try and see if she can help you?"

Bella wasn't able to voice her thoughts at all. She was so overwhelmed by what she was seeing.

Slowly Jasper walked to the end of the pool where the stairs were and deliberately walked down them so the water was to his waist letting Bella's bottom get wet. When she didn't get upset he turned her a bit so he could sit down and keep most of her above the water, yet let her have more freedom of movement.

Bella didn't know what to think of this pool thing. It was amazing. There was so much water, and it was nice and warm. Jasper kept hold of her so she didn't have to worry about falling. Cautiously she reached out a hand to touch the water. Looking to Jasper quickly before she put her hand in, seeing nothing but a smile on his face she reached in and moved her hands about.

Soon her hand was splashing about. After she splashed hard enough to make her face get hit with water she stopped in shock. Turning to Jasper she saw he was soaking wet and she got worried for a moment waiting for him to yell and hit her. Instead his eyes shown and he started laughing.

Jasper was delighted to see his mate so uninhibited in her curiosity and joy. He knew she was worried that he would be upset that she splashed him. Gently he let go of her with one hand and lightly splashed her back, not even enough to hit her face.

She was shocked. Jasper was laughing and splashed her back. Soon she smiled and returned the splash back. Soon the most beautiful sound ever was heard. Bella laughed. For the first time since she had come to be with them, Bella laughed. At the end of the pool was the most notorious Vampire in the world, splashing in the water with a tiny four year old human, laughing and acting silly. Everyone looking at it vowed that both of them would have an eternity of such moments, because both of them deserved it.

* * *

><p>Thank you to Nissa for pre-reading this chapter. I know it was a while ago, but I appreciate your thoughts on moving forward. Thank you to KareBear1965 for keeping me writing this month. Because of her I am able to post slightly early and have most of next chapter already written.<p>

I have a beta, eveieden. We are starting from chapter 1 and going forward so if you look back and things look grammatically better that is why. Hopefully we can catch up to current postings soon.

Thank you to all my readers and all that review! I hope the image of Edward bursting through his Speedo brings a smile to your face, I know it does mine!


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings**: This chapter contains vulgarity. But there is no inappropriate contact with a goat, no matter what Emmett says.

Chapter 12

October 1991

"I'm ready Japser," Bella called out as she came running from the bathroom.

Smiling Jasper caught her in his arms as she came hobbling by as quickly as she could. "Slow down before you fall and hurt yourself sweet thing."

Bella's physical therapy was officially over. Her leg was as healed as it was going to get and she had reached all of her strength and mobility goals. Emmett would keep working with her, but her physical therapists were happy with how far she'd come. Walking would always be a challenge, and running was an exercise in Jasper's fortitude. It took all he had to watch her unsteadily run and not step in and stop her, but he managed to let her try. The fact that Bella didn't need a cane or walker was a huge blessing.

"I won't hurt myself. You always there to catch me." She smiled.

"Yes I am, and I always will be." He smiled back.

There was surprisingly little incident on the way to the airport. Jasper assumed that between Esme and Rose that they would be in full panic mode about forgetting something, but it didn't happen. When they pulled into the hanger that housed their private jet Bella's eyes popped out of her head and Jasper felt her anxiety sky rocket.

Remembering how she had panicked on the flight from Rochester, he decided to try talking her through her anxiety before they even got on the plane.

"It's alright little one. I promise you'll be safe and nothing will happen. Rose is a great pilot and will make sure we have a steady flight." Jasper held Bella's eyes the entire time he spoke to drive the point home.

Bella's eyes widened. "Rose is driving the plane!" Her shock couldn't have been more apparent.

Jasper chuckled. "Rose is piloting the plane, yes, my dear."

He carried her up the stairs and told her to look around a little bit before takeoff. It was impossible to keep the smile from his face as he watched her tip toe around and head to the cockpit to see Rose in the pilot seat with a set of head phones on doing pre-flight checks.

Rose gave a quick turn to Bella and threw her a sassy smile. "I tell you what Bella. When we get airborne and are all settled I'll let you come up here with Jasper and watch for a bit. Alright?"

As she walked back towards the seats Jasper snagged Bella and placed her next to him.

Carlisle came to sit across from them and held out a stick of gum for Bella. She looked at him and then the gum in confusion before reaching out a hand to take the foreign object.

"It's gum. I want you to chew that for as long as you can. When the plane takes off it can make your ears hurt and chewing on something will help that to not happen. Don't swallow it. When you're done tell us and you can spit it back out."

The complete look of incredulity on his mate's face had him laughing. She turned her big eyes on him and let out a short huff of air.

"I'm sorry, but your face was cute. Listen to Carlisle, if he wants you to chew that then it must be important."

Giving the gum another dubious look she then popped it in her mouth and started chewing it. Jasper looked at Carlisle who was holding back a laugh of his own. Bella still never openly disagreed or said no to anything, but she was much more open with her facial expressions making it was easy to tell what she thought of a given situation. Everyone was happy that Bella was opening up more and hopefully a move to somewhere new and different, with no bad memories, would be the final thing to make her feel safe.

The plane ride was as uneventful as Jasper said it would be. Rose had let Bella come up to the cock pit at one point and even let her hold the controls while the autopilot was engaged. Her laughter and excitement made Jasper happy. His mate was branching out and becoming her own person. True she never went where she couldn't see Jasper, but she was incredibly comfortable with Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett and talked and played with them all the time now.

Jasper knew it would be a bit of an adjustment to add Peter, Charlotte, Edward and Alice, back into the mix. Esme assured him that there was enough space where they were going that they wouldn't all need to be in each other's hair all the time.

Esme had kept everything close to her vest about what she was having built and done. She said she didn't want Jasper to worry at all about anything and that it was his turn to relax fully letting someone else take care of him.

Jasper was content to let her do so. He had no ability, or desire, to build, plan or furnish any type of house and knew he would be out of his depth. He trusted Esme implicitly knowing she knew him enough that she would design everything wonderfully.

After a few hours they began their decent. A large runway had been one of the first things that Edward and Alice had cleared when they got there. The week before Emmett and Rose had gone to finalize a few things for Esme and had brought the plane back. As Jasper unstrapped Bella he had to admit he was a bit excited to see what Esme had all built as well.

Getting out of the plane Jasper paused in shock. He had lived with the Cullens long enough to be used to their extravagance, but this was over the top, even for them. The house itself was a huge three story structure and there were many out buildings as well. Taking it all in he turned to Bella, who was snuggled in his arms with wide eyes.

"Want to go get a closer look at our new home?" he asked.

She nodded and he took off. Over the last months he and the other vampires had been acting more naturally around Bella, not hiding their super speed or strength. She seemed unfazed by it all, almost as if she had known all along that they had the ability.

Soon Jasper was standing in front of the huge house and took a deep breath of fresh air, only to stop at a vile scent in the air. Turning he looked around trying to locate the source and found it came from a smaller structure.

"What is that smell?" he practically spat out.

Emmett's booming laugh came from behind him. "That's your own special kid, Jasper."

Raising an eyebrow he didn't say a word.

Esme gave a small placating smile. "Calm down, Jasper. Let me explain. We are incredibly isolated up here. In winter it will be difficult, if not impossible, for us to get out and buy things."

Jasper simply nodded, that is why he chose this location after all no humans meant no vampires coming around to feed.

"Well for us that's fine, but Bella has needs. One of them is fresh milk and eggs. We can't buy that ahead and freeze it very well. She needs fresh. So I bought a goat so she can get what milk she needs and the extra I can make into butter or other things. A few chickens will give us more eggs than we can use, but it's better to have too many than not enough."

Jasper gave her a wary look. In theory he could understand what she was saying. Carlisle had given him a huge lecture explaining different vitamins and minerals and how they helped or hurt his little one. He had listened with rapt attention for any knowledge that could benefit Bella. He had even gone so far as to purchase a few books about the subject so he could be secure that Bella truly was getting everything she needed.

Milk was important. She needed it for her bones and the vitamin D would be important with her getting so little sun this far north in winter. He wasn't against a goat; he just knew there was more to it than what Esme was saying.

"Alright, that makes sense. She certainly doesn't need a cow, as it is a goat will give off more milk than she needs in a day." Jasper agreed letting his voice hang waiting for whatever else he needed to be told.

Esme took a deep breath. "I'm so glad you agree, because I need you to milk the goat and collect the eggs daily."

Peter and Emmett's laughter was deafening. Jasper looked up to the sky hoping he had heard wrong.

Once the two chuckleheads had calmed down, Jasper looked at Esme.

"You want me to do what?"

"Well, this isn't our first goat. We had bought one and Edward tried milking it a few times and the goat was so upset by our nature that it had a heart attack or something and died. If any of us go near the barn this goat has a panic attack. I'm hoping you can keep the poor thing calm long enough that we can keep it alive to get milk."

Jasper stood their pondering his life. He was arguably the most feared vampire in the world, possibly of all time. There were whole covens that ran when they hear his name. When meeting him for the first time vampires trembled when they saw his scars and knew he was to be respected and feared. He had run armies of newborns for close to a century and had gained notoriety for his ruthlessness as well as his amazing tactical expertise.

He, the General, Satan of the South, was reduced to using this ability to influence emotions so that he could milk a goat. How the mighty had fallen.

He took a deep breath, hoping to clear his head, but only found himself more upset as he smelled the miserable goat and chickens. He looked at Bella. Her eyes were wide with fear. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew that Jasper was upset and therefore she was upset. He couldn't let her continue to fret knowing she was worried enough, about being in a new place. He had vowed to love and take care of her. He knew it wouldn't be all easy and fun and this was a time when the rubber met the road. Nothing was more important than her, and what was being asked of him was so minor in the grand scheme.

He gave as big of a smile as he could so that Bella could see he wasn't upset. "When do I need to do it?"

"Twice a day, ideally twelve hours apart. She's been here for three days and we haven't been able to get near her, so maybe at least milk her soon and then we can get her on a schedule."

Jasper nodded not having a clue how in the hell one went about milking a goat.

Emmett starting laughing again. "Yeah Jasper, make sure you get to that goat. Her tits are sagging and ready for you to make them feel good!"

Jasper was trying to figure out how to beat the crap out of Emmett while not upsetting Bella, when Rose stepped up and smacked him when Bella wasn't looking. Jasper planned on getting him back soon. He knew the jokes about fondling goat breasts would be on going. He groaned just thinking about it.

Turning away from the foul barn, Jasper really looked at the house that had been built. It was a three story mansion made to look like a rustic log cabin. There were plenty of windows and the third floor looked to have a wrap around balcony.

Jasper lightly squeezed Bella. "Want to go see your new bedroom. I know Esme, and I'm guessing she put something really special together for you."

Jasper could feel the curiosity pouring off Bella as she looked around and took in the new sights and sounds around her. Having been born and raised in Phoenix, being in Canada had to be like coming into a new world. So far the only time Bella had been outside was to take a car trip through the city to various appointments, now she was in the middle of a forest like she had never seen before.

Walking at a human pace, so Bella could take everything in, Jasper approached the front doors. The rest of the family followed, wanting to experience Bella's reaction to everything. She didn't disappoint with her wide eyed awe and dropped jaw as they entered the house seeing a spacious great room that would easily fit all ten of them comfortably. Jasper looked forward to many family times there.

Esme quietly directed Jasper to the third floor where their rooms were. Stopping outside the door Jasper asked if Bella was ready to see her room.

He opened the door and she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of what was there. Wiggling a bit he set her down and she slowly walked into the tranquil cottage like room. There was lots of light colored wood. The colors of the walls and accessories reflected the same earthy tones with muted blues as well.

One wall was covered in shelves that held books and bins containing toys, art supplies, and everything a girl could want. The next wall was a wall of windows with French doors in the middle that opened to the wrap around balcony. Then there was her canopy bed covered in pillows and a soft down comforter. Not far from her bed was a table for her to have tea parties on or do art and crafts.

Everyone was looking through the door watching as Bella walked around and took everything in. Her eyes never stopped moving. A few times she would reach out a hand to touch something, and then would stop herself before her hand connected.

"Do you like your room?" Jasper asked in a quiet voice.

Bella turned wide eyes towards him and nodded quickly turning to look around again.

Eventually Bella walked over to a door that was open. Following her Jasper saw that it was a bathroom simply decorated in black and white, with a few dark purple accents that kept the room from looking overly masculine.

Continuing through the bathroom they came to Jasper's room. He turned to Esme in appreciation. Both of their rooms had doors to the hall, but he loved that they were also connected through the bathroom. It gave him a sense of relief knowing their rooms were actually together and not just next to each other.

Looking around Jasper also appreciated the care Esme had taken decorating his room. It went back to his roots of being a Texan, without being cliché. It was a room he could hang his hat, kick back and relax in. The russet tones and open uncluttered décor resonated with him.

Surprising Esme he turned and hugged her. "Thank you."

Esme's eyes teared up with venom. Jasper rarely, if ever, touched her and he had never hugged her. He always kept himself so closed off and sheltered. Being with Bella was changing him, making him more open to others.

"Anytime. Let me know if I can get you anything else," she whispered out.

Giving a small nod, Jasper turned and saw that Bella was still exploring his room. Silently everyone left them alone, not wanting to overwhelm Bella. She spent the next hour going between the two rooms investigating everything. Sometimes she would call Jasper over to see a treasure she found, otherwise, she quietly took it all in.

Her eyes were starting to droop a bit and Jasper was going to suggest a short nap before dinner when he heard Emmett shouting from outside.

"What in the fuck! Who did . . .? There's no way! I'm gonna kill someone."

Quickly zoning in Jasper could feel the anger, agitation and incredulity from Emmett. As he searched out more he could feel enthusiasm and humor from Peter.

Scooping up Bella he said, "Emmett seems to be upset about something, let's go see what it is."

Jasper didn't have any intention on missing Emmett get his. Emmett lived to cause a ruckus and considered pranks his purpose in life. It would be good to see him get some of his own back.

Walking to a yet unexplored out building they found the massive garage with multiple all terrain vehicles and snowmobiles. They found Emmett by the snowmobiles still upset and ranting. It was easy to see what had him so riled up. He was gesturing at a hot pink snowmobile that had a matching snowsuit.

Everyone was watching Emmett trying to keep their laughter in at his situation. Jasper glanced at Peter and got a wink in return. Jasper paused wondering if it was good to have two mischief makers around, especially in such a secluded place. As long as they kept going after each other it would be probably be fine, but God forbid if they joined up together.

Then Bella spoke up causing everyone to lose it and burst out laughing at her innocent comment. "Oh my gosh! Japser, look at the pretty thingie there in pink. What is it?"

Emmett whipped his head in her direction. "Pretty! Pink thingie! Baby Bella this is a precision machine made to blow through the thickest snow storm. It's the top of the line and has more power than anything else on the market. It's a man's machine and it's pink!" He was practically shouting at the end.

Bella cowered back slightly. Turning to Jasper she whispered, not knowing everyone would still hear. "It's still pretty."

Emmett threw up his hands and stomped away mumbling about finding the idiot that degraded his snowmobile in such a vile capacity as everyone else kept laughing.

Rose got herself together and approached Jasper and Bella. "Hey there honey. I was wondering if you wanted to come see what was all in here. Jasper needs to take care of something for a little bit and I need help making sure everything's in place. Can you help me?"

Bella turned uncertain eyes to Jasper who was confused about what it was that he needed to do until it clicked that he still needed to milk the blasted goat.

Giving Bella a small squeeze he said, "Can you stay with Rose for a tiny bit? I need to take care of something. It shouldn't take too long. You can show me everything you discover when I get back and if anything happens I'll be close enough to hear you if you give a shout out."

Bella took a deep breath and slowly nodded. So far they had only really been apart when Jasper fed and Bella still spent the entire time being agitated. She gave him a small smile that threatened to turn upside down.

Placing a soft kiss on her head Jasper set her down and went to go see about milking the goat mumbling under his breath as he went.

* * *

><p>Thank you Nissa for looking this over and also giving me a few suggestions on things to include. Karen, thanks for keeping me writing and not letting me slack so I had a chapter ready to go even with the horrible month I had.<p>

So here is chapter 12. We finally got to Canada. I know it's slow moving, but it is steady. There isn't going to be a lot of "action" in this story. Some towards the end but really we will be watching Bella grow up and Jasper grow into who he was meant to be. So I hope you all liked the chapter.

Thank you to those that review. It makes writing so much more enjoyable.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Jasper left the garage he was met by Peter who had a nasty grin on his face.

"So General, you're heading off to play with your new kid?"

Jasper glared at him without responding.

"Do you even know how to milk a goat? I'm sure there's more to it than just playing with her titties," Peter kept goading. "Sure you were a farm boy in your human years, but I highly doubt you retained milking knowledge after your change."

Jasper turned to Peter. "Is there something you want, other than to have your dick ripped off?"

"Hey now, no threatening Lil' Pete, he hasn't done a thing to you. Plus Char would get really pissed if you remove the only part of me that she likes."

Jasper snorted.

Before Peter could start making more comments Char came up to them. "Peter, shut up. Leave the General alone. Just because he cares about his beautiful mate enough to do something like this ain't a reason for you to tease him. Instead you should be working your two functioning brain cells to find a way to do something as loving for me."

Peter shouted completely incredulously, "You want me to buy you a goat?"

Groaning Charlotte turned to Jasper handing him some papers. "Here, this is what Edward found on how to milk a goat."

Jasper gave her a small smile. "Thanks, I have no clue what I'm doing." He continued walking on ignoring the fight that Peter and Char were getting into. Instead he focused on his mate who was listening to Rose explain what a snowmobile was. For a girl who had never seen snow the explanation contained lots of details from Rose.

Before he stepped into the barn Jasper read through the instructions he had been given. It seemed simple enough, but the fact that Edward couldn't do it made him a bit concerned. He was trying to figure out how a goat had a heart attack. Yes, animals reacted to the predatory nature of the vampire within them, but he'd never heard of one having a heart attack because of it.

Walking into the barn he stopped as the rank smell swept over him. He couldn't believe how much more the barn smelled on the inside and had no clue how he would make it through with his sensitive sense of smell.

The chickens were on the floor walking around, clucking at nothing. Jasper assumed they sensed him as they were moving to the back of the barn. He ignored them and focused instead on the new bane of his existence.

The nanny was bleating and backing up. Jasper stood still and focused on her. Animals had emotions, but they weren't as clear, for him, as human and vampire emotions were. He didn't need to be an empath to know the nanny was upset and scared. He tried to send out calming, serene emotions. Unfortunately, he wasn't feeling at all calm or serene so it didn't work well.

He could hear the goat's heart racing and worried that he would witness the stupid thing have a heart attack. As he was trying to come up with a way to feel calm, he heard Bella giggle about something Rose had said. Hearing Bella's giggle helped Jasper feel calmer and he sent the emotion out having no clue if it would affect an animal.

It did seem to have a slight influence on the nanny. She was no longer cowering and instead was eyeing him very warily. Instead of getting right into the milking he decided to muck the barn so the nanny could get used to his presence. Speaking quietly as he worked he tried to keep his emotions serene so he could send them out to the barn residents. The nanny never calmed all the way down, but she did stop her continuous caterwauling and took a few steps forward.

Jasper decided it was time to start milking so he stepped over to where the feed was and measured out the pound of grain he had read to use. Walking over he put it in the bucket and eyed the milking stand working out how to use it in his head. It didn't look difficult. He then made sure he had everything that was needed laid out and approached the goat, which he was glad to see had a collar on making his job easier. Continuing to speak in soft tones Jasper grasped the collar and tried walking the nanny to the feeding stand. She kicked and bleated getting more agitated by the moment. He continued sending out as much calm as he could and after a few moments the goat started following his direction and walked to the milking stanchion and settled in to eat.

After he got the goat secured he crouched down and started cleaning and sanitizing the teats, making sure to massage them gently to help with the milk let down. Once everything was cleaned and sanitized Jasper sat back slightly looking at the goat.

"Now, this is my first time, and trust me I haven't used those words in a few decades. So hows about you make this easy on both of us and I can get out of here and leave you alone."

The goat turned slightly in the stanchion, as it held her to secure to let her move much, and looked as if to say "that will never happen".

Giving a dissatisfied grunt Jasper grabbed a teat. The goat shifted slightly and Jasper tried squeezing with a firm grip and nothing happened.

The goat gave a long bleat.

Jasper glared at her. "Like I know what I'm doing. Give me a minute."

He rewrapped his thumb and first two fingers around the teat and squeezed again. This time the milk came out. Unfortunately, Jasper wasn't paying attention to where the teat was facing and ended up getting milk all over his pants leg.

Letting go of the goat Jasper cursed for a few minutes fed up with the whole situation. The goat seemed indifferent to his now soaked trousers and that just pissed him off more.

Once he finally calmed down he went back to the nanny and repeated the exact squeeze he had used earlier, this time paying attention to where the teat was pointed, and got a good stream in a waiting bucket.

Giving a satisfied grunt Jasper continued milking the goat, which seemed to be happy that her engorged udders were getting drained.

When he was done milking, massaging, and putting iodine on the goat's udders he released her from the stanchion. The goat backed up, turned to Jasper and let out one last bleat before walking off and ignoring him.

Sighing Jasper quickly went to where the hens nested and found three eggs. He grabbed them swiftly so the chickens didn't try to peck him and hurt themselves on his granite hard skin.

It occurred to him that in the future Bella could maybe help him out. He was sure she would have fun and not find the chores nearly as repulsive as he did.

Rapidly leaving the barn he went into the kitchen, where Esme was, and asked, "Where do you want me to put the milk when I'm done?" He held out the bucket wishing he never had to look at milk again.

She took it and smiled. "Thank you for doing this. I know we can buy canned milk, but this is so much better for her." Turning she placed the bucket on the counter and grabbed a jar to transfer the milk to before cleaning the bucket. "I will have the bucket ready for you twice a day."

"Gee, thanks." Jasper made it a point to not swear in front of ladies, but at this point he was so disgruntled he knew if he stayed any longer he would start cussing. He needed to find his mate, her presence always soothed him.

Taking a quick detour to change his dirty pants Jasper found Bella in the garage staring wide eyed at Rose who was showing her all the different tools she used to work on vehicles.

Sensing him, Bella turned and saw her Jasper. She ran over talking as quickly as possible. "There you is Japser. Rose showed me everything. Did you know that it's gonna snow here. Snow Japser! I've never seen snow. Rose told me that I would get to play in it and build a snowman, and make snow angels, and have a snowball fight, and go sledding and build a snow fort. Won't that be fun Japser!"

Laughing at the exuberance his mate was showing, he scooped her up and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I think that sounds like a lot of fun. Do you really think we'll be able to do all of that though?"

Jasper tried to keep from laughing more as Bella scrunched her face up in deep thought.

"Well maybe not all at once. But Rose said that there will be lots of snow, so maybe over bunches of days we could get all of it done." Giving a decisive nod Bella looked at Jasper.

"I think you're right little one. I think that we will have many days to play in the snow. And I am just guessing, but I bet when you come in there will be a hot cup of cocoa for you to warm up with."

"What's cocoa?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, but I promise you'll enjoy it." He turned to Rose, who was watching their interaction with a happy smile on her face. "Thanks for watching her. From what I could hear it sounds like you might have a tiny grease monkey to help you in the garage."

"Oh, I have no doubt about it. What do you think Bella? Do you want to come out here and help me from time to time?"

Bella put her blushing face into Jasper's shoulder, not wanting to say anything.

Jasper knew his mate well. Instead of approaching her head on he took a more round about approach. "Well have you learned enough to be able to help her in the garage?"

Bella's eyes lit up as she took her head from its hiding place and she started explaining what she had learned. "Rose teached me so much already. I even know about different screw drivers. There are flat head and Phiplips, that are star-shaped."

"Philips, not phiplips." Rose corrected.

"Yeah, them."

"I'm sure that we can find time for you to help Rose out. Right now, though I think we need to get you back inside. It's almost time for dinner and you need to get washed up."

Bella pouted, but didn't say anything. As he walked into her room he found a clean pair of pants and a shirt laid out. He set Bella down and pushed her into the bathroom to wash up and told her to change her clothes and come find him in his room when she was done.

Less than ten minutes later Bella was looking around the kitchen as Jasper held her. It was enormous and Esme and Charlotte were busy canning. There were jars, fruits, and pots stacked everywhere.

When they came in both women turned and smiled at Bella.

"Hello, sweetheart I bet you're hungry after all of your exploring in the garage." Esme said. She turned to grab a bowl full of food before Bella could even reply. Setting it on the counter she motioned to the chairs set up facing the island and Jasper put Bella in one of them. She dug into the bowl of vegetables, meat and rice like she hadn't eaten in days, but her eyes stayed focused on the activity around her.

Jasper shook his head in amusement. "What are you all doing in here ladies?"

"Canning," was Esme's reply. "I know that we can buy anything pre-canned, but this way I know exactly what's in it. Bella needs lots of fruits and veggies, so I am making sure she will have enough. I'm canning up and freezing more than we will need, but I would rather have too much, than not enough. I had hoped to have an up and running greenhouse so she could have fresh fruit, but there was too much to build so next summer that's on my agenda. I will make sure there are many different rooms so we can grow things even off season."

Jasper's jaw dropped. He looked at what the ladies were doing again and saw big crates that contained strawberries, cherries and bananas. Next to them he saw huge boxes with canning jars in them.

He looked again at the fruit. "Bananas?"

"Yes, you can can bananas. She won't eat them out of the jar as they are all mashed up, but it will be fine for banana bread, or in smoothies and popsicles." She chuckled. "I didn't know you could can bananas either, but I figure why not give it a try, they are so good for her."

"I thought you said you were canning vegetables too?" As he looked around there wasn't a vegetable in sight.

"Oh, Jasper, you have no idea how long it takes to can and make preserves, and jams. Even though we can peel and mash at vampire speed, it doesn't speed up the boiling of the water or the time needed to cook the jars. I'm doing everything in groups. Char already canned carrots, beets, cucumbers, peaches, and pears. She's been amazing with all of her help." Esme gushed. She was used to doing all the homey things by herself, Rose and Alice had no interest in anything domestic. It was a joy to work in the kitchen with another woman and Char proved to be witty and smart.

Jasper looked around for all these cans of goodies that Esme talked about not seeing them.

Char snorted. "Quit looking around, we aren't going to be leaving piles of jars sitting on the counter all year. There's a huge storage cellar in the basement along with an industrial walk-in freezer."

Again, Jasper was left speechless at the amount of forethought and planning that was put into Bella's life.

When Bella was done eating Esme took her dishes away. Charlotte was at a point where she could take a break so she walked over with a small plate of cut up strawberries for Bella to munch on.

Bella gave her a huge smile and started nibbling on her favorite fruit. "I love strawberries. They is so good."

Charlotte chuckled. "They are so good."

"Yep, they are." Bella said correcting herself. She gave Charlotte a sweet smile. "I missed you Charlo . . . " breaking off she started at Char and then looked at Jasper and turned back to Char. "What happened to your eyes. They aren't red anymore."

Everyone in the room stopped in shock. It hadn't occurred to anyone that Bella would notice the eye color switch that happened when Peter and Charlotte switched to animal blood as opposed to human blood.

After a long pause Charlotte explained, "Well sweetheart, my eyes changed due to a change that Peter and I made. It isn't anything important that you need to worry about."

"Can I have eyes like all of yours?" Bella asked.

The entire house went silent at the request of the innocent little girl. Not knowing what her question really meant she turned and looked at Jasper, who was no longer there. Instead she met the coal black eyes of the General.

"Hi, General," the innocent girl said.

He bent down and scooped her up ignoring everyone in the house. The idea of Bella talking, however innocently it was, about being turned into a vampire brought out the more primal side of him. He also desired some one on one time with his mate and wanted to get a feel for where they were himself. Jasper was an excellent tactician and had looked at everything with an eye towards Bella's safety, determining weak spots and where incoming problems might come from. He wanted to run a perimeter himself, but couldn't with a small bundle in his arms. Without a doubt Peter had been running twice daily perimeters to make sure that everything was safe, but in order to get a feel for the land he needed to do it personally as well. Jasper could take a 4 wheeler tomorrow with Bella to get the lay of the land.

Right now, though, the General wanted to feel everything on his own. It wasn't that he didn't feel things through Jasper, but when he was fully in-tuned with his inner vampire, as the General, his senses were almost heightened as he allow all humanity to slip away and felt and experienced as only a predator. It gave him an edge.

Going upstairs the General bypassed the balcony and climbed right up to the top of the roof and stood with Bella in his arms looking out over the vast expanse of forest. Turning in a complete circle he saw or felt nothing that shouldn't be there. Everything appeared fine.

Bella sat quietly in the General's arms as he looked around. She didn't know why he was there, but she had become very used to his presence. He never hurt or reprimanded her, but she always felt like she needed to even better for him than for others. So she waited for him to turn his piercing gaze at her, which she knew would happen.

When he finally did he spoke with quiet authority, "I don't want you to worry about Peter or Charlotte or anyone else's eyes or anything else. You are you and that is all that you need to be or worry about. You are what you are meant to be right now."

He felt her confusion, unworthiness, and upset. She didn't say anything though and not knowing what else he could say he let it go.

"Tell me. Do you think you can be happy here?" No matter how much this seemed to be a good place to take and keep her safe, he didn't think he would be able to keep her here if she hated it.

It took a few moments for Bella's thoughts to shift from the negativity that she had been focusing on to the question asked of her. When she did she gave a decisive nod. "I think so. Will everyone be here or will I be alone?"

Holding her tighter he said, "You will never be alone again. I will always be with you. To answer your question, though, yes, everyone will be here with us. The winters up here are very long and we won't be able to go outside for a few months, but I'm guessing Esme has things to do to keep us occupied. Tomorrow we can see what is all inside the house."

Smiling Bella tucked her head into the General's shoulder. She fell asleep in moments. It had been a long day for her. The General stood atop the roof for a while longer taking in the peaceful serenity. It was something he wasn't used to. Things were calmer now that he no longer was daily caught up in the southern vampire wars, but he didn't have a sense of purpose or need now. Hence why he was usual a dormant unneeded part of Jasper's make-up. If it hadn't been for Bella, his mate, coming and needing protecting he wouldn't be as active as he was now. Her safety was the most important thing to him so he came out more often.

He was finding, though, that the tiny girl in his arms meant more to him than just someone to protect. She was carving out a niche in what he had thought was his non-existent heart. He has assumed that Jasper kept all of the warmer emotions, that as a predator he didn't have or need them. He was being proven wrong and couldn't find it in him to be upset by that in the slightest.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the chapter, because it was entirely born out of the questions and comments I had received in reviews and PMs from the last chapter. I had this chapter written, but turned that into Chapter 14 and wrote this for people that were begging to see Jasper milk a goat. Plus the other chapter was getting VERY long so I put some of it in here to make it work. So, if you ever wonder if I care about reviews, yep, because of them I added a whole new chapter!<p>

Thank you to Nissa who always keeps me on my toes and makes sure that what I write make sense. Thank you to KareBear for keeping me writing.  
>Thank you to my reviewers who give me a reason to write down all the insane thoughts in my head and that read and tell me what they liked! Keeps me motivated to write more. A special thank you to GeezerWench who as a reviewer kept me on my toes thinking through the logistics of propane tanks and other forms of energy!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Bella slowly woke and was confused. She was used to waking with her head in Jasper's lap. This morning, though, her head was on a pillow. Turning she found Jasper sitting on the floor next to her bed holding her hand. When she had gone to sleep Jasper had been in the same place also holding her hand. He had told her that she needed to start sleeping without him in bed with her. She didn't like that, but when she saw he would still be close she grudgingly agreed.

She gave him a sleepy smile and said, "Morning Japser."

Running his hand through her tousled hair he replied. "Morning sleepy head. Listen, I'm going to run out and quickly do my chores and while I'm do that Alice and Rose will get you ready for the day. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast and I was thinking after that we could explore the rest of the house. What do you think about that?"

Jasper managed to keep the grimace off of his face thinking about milking the goat again.

Bella hesitated for a few moments before nodding. She hadn't liked being away from Jasper yesterday, but it hadn't been for that long and Rose had shown her a lot of cool things.

When Jasper left Alice came in as calmly as she could to help get Bella dressed for the day. Alice was determined to find a place in Bella's life and with her love of clothes she was going to make sure that Bella was the most fashionable five year old there was. She had set out a pair of jeans with pink buttons on the cuffs and pockets with a matching sweater. As she handed each item to Bella she explained why she had picked it and other points of interest. Bella took it all in and smiled.

When she was dressed, she brushed her teeth and then Rose came in to do her hair. Thus set the pattern for Bella's mornings that would follow for years to come.

When Jasper was done milking the nanny he found his mate in the kitchen, at the island, eating a breakfast of fresh scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and a glass of milk. He eyed the milk with disdain for a moment before Bella saw him. The gigantic smile she gave more than made up for the trouble the stupid goat had given him.

She finished eating and set her fork down.

"Are you ready to go exploring then?" Jasper asked.

Hopping off the stool Bella grabbed Jasper's hand ready to go. Turning they saw Alice standing in their way with a smile.

"I thought you might want to bring a friend with you when you explored." She pulled a doll out from behind her and held it out toward Bella who came rushing over.

"Dolly!" She gave Alice a tentative smile which made Alice bounce lightly on her feet.

Jasper was proud of Bella. She hadn't spent as much time with either Alice or Edward as she had with the rest of the family as they had been in Canada much of the time overseeing construction. He hoped this meant that Bella wouldn't be as shy around them nearly as long as she had been with everyone else.

Then again it could just be Dolly. Last month had been Bella's fifth birthday and they had kept it very low key knowing she still got overwhelmed easily. When it became obvious she didn't even know what a wrapped present was it was brought home again how bad her life had been up until that point.

She had gotten many gifts, but the highlight had been her present from Jasper. He had no clue she would be as attached to the small doll he had gotten her as she was. Soon Dolly, as she was simply called, was almost another appendage of Bella's. Thinking back he was surprised she hadn't brought the doll down with her to breakfast.

Giving Dolly a big kiss, Bella turned to Jasper and grabbed his hand waiting for him to lead them on their adventure.

Jasper gave a small chuckle. He had been doing that more and more. Looking back he remembered that he could go years with barely cracking a smile. It wasn't that he had been unhappy per se, more that he hadn't been happy. He was just surviving day to day.

Now he had a little bundle of joy with him at all times that lifted his spirit and made him happier than he could ever remember being. No, everything wasn't easy, and there were still sad and difficult times. It was just that now his normal state of emotion was much happier than it had been before.

Jasper led Bella towards the back of the house and made her close her eyes as they approached the glass doors. Once they were inside the humid room Bella took a deep breath and a huge smile crossed her face as her heart accelerated.

"Open your eyes, darlin'," Jasper said, knowing she knew what to expect.

Her eyes flashed open and she screeched, "A pool Japser, a pool! This is so cool. I never thought there'd be a pool."

He laughed at her exuberance. "I guess Esme must have noticed how you think you're part mermaid and wanted to make sure you had a place to keep practicing."

Bella loved the pool. It hadn't taken her long before water therapy with Emmett was one of her favorite times of the day. When they had left New Hampshire, Emmett was starting to work with her on swimming with proper strokes. Jasper was glad they would be able to continue the lessons. He never imagined that Esme would build such an extravagant house. Sure he was used to living with the Cullens, and they never had small houses, but this was something else entirely.

The pool was fifty feet across and twenty feet wide. The deep end was six feet deep and had a slide and diving board. There were chairs and tables set up around the room and along the wall that butted up to the house there were changing rooms and showers. The ceiling and walls were almost all glass and in the summer when the windows were open it would be almost like the pool was outside.

After Bella had looked her fill and had a lengthy discussion with Dolly about all the fun things they would be doing in the pool Jasper was able to get her interested in looking around some more.

When they left the pool they found the gaming room. It wasn't much different than the many game rooms the Cullens had in the past, though there was a heavier presence of electrical games. Jasper hoped Esme bought enough controllers to make it through all of Emmett's demolition. He had a habit of getting excited and breaking his Nintendo controller.

Bella looked through all the board games, finding many she recognized that she had played with already. She giggled when she found the Nintendo system telling Dolly that she bet Emmett would start throwing controllers again. The first few times Emmett and done that when he got mad, Bella panicked, but now she found it hilarious as everyone laughed at Emmett.

The next room confused Jasper. It was full of fabric and all kinds of things he wasn't used to seeing around the house.

Bella turned questioning eyes up at him and he shrugged.

"I have no clue what this room is for."

Esme breezed over by them, having heard Jasper's comment. "This is the new sewing room. I'm sure we have more clothes than Bella, or any of us can use, but this room is just in case we need to make something or forgot something. I have fabrics for clothes and furniture. I figured we will be closed off from shopping for five or more months a year, this way we will have extras of anything we need."

Jasper pushed as much appreciation and gratitude towards Esme that he could. "Thank you. I don't think I could be doing this alone. I certainly wouldn't be able to provide all that you have."

Esme could only guess how difficult it was for Jasper, who was normally a very solitary independent person, to admit that having help was better. The truth was she was happy to help him in any way she could as he accepted help so rarely.

"You're welcome," she simply said, not wanting to make more of the moment, knowing Jasper was already out of his depth.

Turning she walked to the next door. "This is a bit of a different room than normal for us as well. "It's an arts and crafts or school room. While there are crayons and markers in Bella's room, I thought someplace else for painting and larger projects would be in order. I also have lots of counting and alphabet books by the table so she can keep working on them like she has been."

Jasper simply nodded, again overwhelmed by the forethought. Bella's eyes were wide as she took in all the colors and things to do. Jasper was certain that between the pool and this room, Bella could be entertained for years.

Esme lead them back through to the kitchen, passing three doors. "Those rooms have nothing really in them yet. I had multiple ideas, but wanted to see what is necessary as we started living here. I figured having extra room wouldn't hurt as it sounds like we will be here for a few years."

"That makes a lot of sense," was all Jasper could say.

Turning back towards the canning Esme pointed to a door on the other side of the kitchen. "I will let you both keep exploring. The basement is through that door."

"Basement? What's a basement?" Bella asked with her nose scrunched up in confusion.

Jasper answered. "It's an area under a house. Last night Char said that there was a place for storing food for the winter."

Bella's look of confusion didn't go away. "In the dirt? Isn't that what's in the ground? All the food is in dirt?"

Letting out a loud guffaw Jasper led her to the door and down the stairs. "No your food isn't in the dirt. Though in the olden days, people would dig holes as cellars and store food there." He saw the freezer to the left with a door next to it. He walked over and opened the freezer letting Bella look into it and then the door next to it that held a plethora of canned goods to show her that the food wasn't stored in dirt but neatly on shelves.

Giving a nod Bella continued looking around.

Jasper was intrigued. The room they were in had shelving along the walls and there was a wooden framed in wall along the back that would lead to the rest of the basement, but there were a number of doors that were in the concrete. He walked to one, opened it and saw it was a tunnel leading east before it turned south. Thinking quickly, turning and looking at the other doors he realized the doors must lead to underground passages to all of the out buildings. It made sense as in the middle of winter there would be so much snow on the ground it would be difficult to get to the barn twice a day or any of the other buildings.

Both walked to the door that was in a wooden wall and saw it was all set up as a gym, with mats, weights, mirrors, and equipment. Jasper was glad to see that there would be a place for Bella to keep working on her physical therapy.

Upstairs again they walked through the two story great room to the stairs and found themselves in a huge library on the second story with many different types of chairs to enjoy a book with. Jasper looked and pointed to the shelves that had kid books on them and Bella sat for a while exploring them all. She loved being read to and there wasn't a vampire in the house that didn't find time to read her a story.

As Bella was looking through the books she was distracted by music that started up. She looked at Jasper wondering what it was. All he did was smile knowing it was Edward futzing around and he likely wouldn't mind Bella popping in.

As soon as the thought entered his head he heard Edward speak to softly for Bella to hear. "Of course I don't mind her coming in. All of the rooms in the house are sound proof. If I wanted to be alone I would have made sure to shut the door."

While sound-proofing didn't completely shut noises from other rooms out from vampire hearing it certainly helped immensely, especially after living in an apartment complex in a city. The quiet experienced in the house was relaxing for a vampire.

Bella was drawn to the sound she hadn't quite heard before. Sure she had heard music, but this was richer and a single instrument as opposed to a band like on the radio. Glancing back once more at Jasper she saw that he nodded encouragingly so she walked through the library and peaked down a small hall where she saw a room that had a extremely large piano in it. Sitting, looking completely relaxed was Edward. His hands were flying over the keys as he played seemingly random notes that made an invigorating sound.

Without looking up from the keys Edward slowed his playing down until he was playing _Mary had a Little Lamb_ and sang the song as he played. When he was done he turned to the door and spied the tiny girl who had her mouth wide open.

"Hello, Bella, would you like to come and try?"

She glanced back at Jasper who simply smiled and nodded. Walking slowly into the room she stopped a few steps from the piano.

Edward smiled and patted the bench next to him. "Why don't you hop up here? It's a lot easier to reach the keys if you don't have to stretch."

She looked back at Jasper who was still standing in the door and then sat on the bench. Edward started explaining the basics of the piano and pointed out the black and white keys and the groupings they made. When he finished he placed her hand on a key and told her to strike it. Barley putting any pressure on it at all she made the key lower, but it didn't make any noise.

Edward shifted and hit a key himself, making it give a resonating sound. "You need to strike the key a little harder. Don't worry you won't break it."

Taking a deep breath Bella hit the key a bit harder and she heard the note sound. Looking up she smiled as if she had hung the moon she was so excited.

Edward couldn't help but grin back at her. "Now do you want to learn how to play the song I was playing?"

Gasping Bella's eyes widened in shock. "I don't think I can do that."

"Of course you can." He played the first three notes then placed Bella's hand in the correct place. "Now you try."

She copied him and then looked up as if questioning if she did alright.

"Perfect. Try it again."

Slowly they worked through all of _Mary had a Little Lamb _until Bella could play it start to finish all by herself.

After she had played it by herself for the first time she stopped cold and wondered if she had really done it.

"That was fantastic Bella. You did a very good job."

Turning Bella finally smiled and then started laughing. "I played it, I really played it." She gave Edward a hug before bouncing off the seat not knowing how affected Edward was by the simple gesture of being hugged by the young girl who had been broken so badly. "Did you hear that Japser? I played that song all by myself!"

Crouching down he caught the bundle of energy barreling towards him. "Why yes I did hear you play that darlin' and you did a fine job of it. I bet if you ask him, Edward will show you more songs you'll be able to play."

As usual when it came to asking a question Bella got shy and tucked her head into Jasper's shoulder with one eye peaking at Edward who was still slightly stung from the hug he'd received.

After he had collected himself he smiled at Bella. "Of course I will show you more if you want. In fact I may go see if I can find some beginner piano books that might work if you want to learn more."

The excitement in her eyes was answer enough.

"When are you heading out?" Jasper asked, not knowing anyone had planned on leaving. He didn't expect anyone to ask him permission to leave, but with Bella here he wanted to have an idea of who was around and where people were going so he could evaluate if there was a potential problem.

Edward shrugged. "I have no clue. I figured there would likely be one or two more runs to a city now that everyone is here, for anything that was missed before the snow comes and we are basically closed off from the world."

Nodding Jasper said, "That makes sense. It seems like this little one would like to learn more about the piano."

Bella was still acting shy and didn't say anything. It wasn't hard to see the excitement in her eyes though. Turning Jasper thanked Edward and set Bella down. They walked back towards the library.

"Do you like making music?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded vigorously, her shyness quickly evaporating now that she wasn't in the spotlight of two different people. "Can you play the piano?" she asked.

Jasper shook his head. "No, I don't play the piano, but I can play the guitar."

Seeing her confusion at the unknown word he walked them upstairs straight into his room. His guitar had been mounted on the wall. He grabbed it and sat in the middle of the floor with Bella on his lap.

"This is my guitar. I am nowhere near as good as Edward is with the piano, but I can pluck out a tune or two."

Sitting the guitar on Bella's lap, he wrapped his arms around her and started strumming. They sat just like that for a long while. Bella cuddled into Jasper, and Jasper holding her while he played and sang various songs. It was another perfect moment for them, something both wounded souls were beginning to cherish and expect from each other.

* * *

><p>I have had a lot of questions about the logistics of staying so isolated for such an extended period of time. I hope this helps a bit. I couldn't get everything in that the Cullen's have done, but I was able to get some of it in.<p>

Did you like the moment with Edward. I have been wanting to write that scene since this story first came in my head.

Next up is another time jump and some shenanigans will be happening either next chapter or the one following.

Thanks for all that are reviewing. I love reading and responding to you all.

Nissa, again thank you for all you do!


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings:** A lot of vulgarity this chapter. What can I say our Southern boys have potty mouths.

Chapter 15

April 1992

"All clear I would say, and that Dr. Gerandy should be very happy with how healthy you are looking now." Carlisle smiled at this patient who was swinging her leg while waiting to be told she was done.

She stilled slightly. "Will I be alone with him?"

While Bella had no trepidation with the Cullens any more it was obvious she was still nervous about others that she didn't know.

Smiling Carlisle said. "Of course not, sweetheart. Jasper and I will be with you through it all."

Carlisle had been giving Bella exams every other week since they moved to Canada. He knew it was overkill, but none of them wanted anything to happen to the little human. He had outfitted a room with many things he would need in order to care for Bella in most types of emergencies, including an x-ray machine and plaster for casts. So far none of it had been needed making everyone happy.

Looking at Jasper Carlisle continued, "I don't see that Dr. Gernady will do anything more than take a few x-rays, possibly an MRI. It will be a few more years before Bella grows enough for her to need new hardware. While we're there I will also be getting my hands on live vaccines that I'm not able to store here."

Jasper scooped up Bella. "Sounds like we won't be in New Hampshire long."

Laughing Carlisle said, "Unless Esme and Alice decide to go on a shopping spree."

"Perish the thought," Jasper groaned.

Bella giggled. She had learned that Alice loved to shop and that Esme always wanted to decorate and change things, both of them drove her Jasper crazy.

"You think that's funny, do you, sugar?" Jasper said tickling her tummy as he walked away, the sound of her giggles increasing to full out laughter.

Carlisle watched them walk away smiling. A year ago he would never have imagined them to be where they were now and he was glad he got to see them both make the journey. He knew there would be tough times ahead, but he also had every confidence that both of them would pull through.

The next day Bella's laughter was ringing out again as she chased and played with all of the Cullens. It was the first day that was warm enough for her to be outside without a jacket on and everyone was making the most of the sun.

Bella knew she couldn't catch anyone on her own, they were just too fast for her, but every now and then someone would scoop her up and carry her to tag whomever it was she was chasing.

"Gotcha Emmett!" She called as Alice set her down.

"No fucking way. The two shrimps can't gang up on me!"

"Emmett!" Everyone called out.

His head fell into his hands. "Sorry." He never could remember to not swear in Bella's presence. "It isn't fair for the two little ones to get me. Is that better?"

Jasper tried to hold his mirth in. It was amusing to see such a big behemoth of a man look so pitiful. Jasper knew how much Emmett struggled to remember to keep it clean. He himself had dropped a few f-bombs, not thinking as he spoke. Most of them had at one time or another.

Peeking between his fingers Emmett saw Bella rolling on the ground laughing.

"Are you laughing at me, little thing?"

She could barely breathe through her hysterics so she tried nodding.

"Oh that's not gonna be happening Bella-boo." He lifted her up and started running around with her acting like she was a plane.

Peter slowly walked up to where Jasper was standing and just stood there taking everything in. Slowly Jasper started to tune into his emotions and could feel how troubled he was.

"What's up?"

Without turning away from the joyous scene in front of them Peter said, "Char and I are going to be leaving for a few months. We should be back before everything gets snowed in."

"Should be?" Jasper questioned.

Peter shrugged. "Should be, but I ain't gonna make any promises I can't keep." His southern accent ramping up as he was talking to just Jasper and his thoughts were more focused inward.

Nodding Jasper accepted what Peter said. He knew that when Peter gave his word it was concrete and he never gave it if there was even the slightest chance he couldn't come through.

"Where will you be so I know where to start looking if your mouth gets your ass in more trouble than you can handle?" Jasper had come to bail Peter out a few times when he had been running his mouth.

"No where you can get too easily." Peter kept his voice even.

"That didn't answer my question soldier." Not liking not knowing where his good friend would be Jasper wanted to order him to tell him like he would have back in the Southern Wars, but Peter was a friend now and not merely a soldier. Still Jasper couldn't help the term coming out.

"It didn't, but that's as good as you're gonna get. I don't know all of what's gonna happen, but I know I have a job to do and that where I'm goin' ain't no one gonna be looking for me."

Jasper grunted.

After a long pause Peter spoke again. "People have noticed that the Cullen's have fallen off the grid."

"What'd you mean?"

Peter struggled to answer. Sometimes he cursed the fate that gave him the ability to know something needed doing, or something was going to happen, without giving him any details. Right now he knew where he and Char needed to go and he had a guess as to what they would find. As for someone noticing the Cullen's weren't around, that was incredibly hazy and had no details.

"Don't rightly know right now. I just know that someone, or possibly someones, have noticed that the Cullens moved and no one knows where the fuck ya'll are."

Jasper's tactical mind kicked into gear. "I can't say I ever felt or noticed someone tracking us over all my years with this coven, especially if that someone had aggressive thoughts toward us. I woulda fucking noticed that."

"Yeah, but keeping track of the Cullens isn't something that would take a whole lot of effort. It isn't like they try and hide who or where they are from other vampires. Keeping track of them would be child's play."

Sighing Jasper saw the truth of that. "So at least one vampire is looking for us right now?"

Peter growled in frustration. "I don't think so." He said very slowly. "Not actively looking I don't think. More just asking around to see who knows anything."

A loud screech from Bella gave Jasper pause to smile as he saw her land in Edward's arms after having been tossed in the air. Her emotions held no fear, only exhilaration and excitement. She had come to trust them all and knew each one of them would catch her and not let her fall.

Other than Bella, each of the other vamps kept giving Peter and Jasper long looks. They could all hear the conversation, but seeing how Peter approached Jasper they knew, for now, the conversation was between the two of them.

After years in a war zone with Peter, Jasper had come to love and hate Peter's gut. It had gotten them out of some hairy shit and saved both of their lives more than once. On the other hand, his gut never gave a lot of detail and now more than ever he needed details. The fact that he could see Alice trying to force a vision, after hearing what Peter said, and that she seemed to come up empty, lead Jasper to believe that whatever shit storm was brewing had a way to go before it got to them. He also knew that ninety percent of battles that were won were won days, weeks, and months before the battle itself, when all the planning and strategizing happened and it was damned hard to plan and strategize when he didn't have a clue where the shit storm was coming from or who was bringing it.

"Does your gut tell you we're safe here for now?"

Peter gave a decisive nod. "Yeah, I am pretty sure I would know if our location was going to be compromised. I would be very careful about who leaves here, though, and where they all go."

Peter really tried focusing his gut feeling to get more, but little was coming. "I would say stay off both the eastern and western sea boards and away from the south."

Jasper shook his head knowing canceling Bella's appointment with Dr. Gernady wasn't a good idea for her long term health. "And our planned trip to New Hampshire? We can't exactly cancel it. She needs to be seen."

"Lay low. Don't check into a five star hotel. Keep it just you and the doc and make it a quick trip. I ain't saying something will happen there, but at this point I think we should work on keeping off the radar as much as possible."

Jasper looked at Carlisle who gave him a quick nod. "That should be fine. We'll stick close to here, other than getting supplies."

He sighed as she felt Alice panic. She was being held by Edward who was trying to reassure her that they would find a way for her to shop.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Alice we need supplies, which does include shopping for more clothes for Bella who is growing like a weed now that she is being fed daily and properly. All Pete is saying is that you can't go off to Milan and New York. You'll have to make do in Chicago, Indianapolis and Milwaukee."

Her eyes got wide as she contemplated being limited in such a way. She was used to shopping directly from designers and off the runway. The problem was, it wasn't a secret and she would be incredibly easy to track if she went to such a venue.

Gulping as if she was being asked to burn off a piece of her body she gave a small nod.

Jasper sent a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that his mate never became a shopaholic like Alice. He didn't know if he could survive.

Bella was now lying down on the ground panting after all the laughter and running around. Esme and Rose were with her and they were finding pictures in the clouds.

Carlisle walked up to Peter and Jasper. "What if we leave a false trail?"

Jasper's eyebrow rose. "How so?"

"Well we haven't been to see The Denali Coven in a while. Esme and I could go there and make something up. If it's true that someone is looking for us, at some point they will check with the Denali's. Most people know how close our covens are."

Jasper slowly thought it over. It was true they hadn't seen the Denali's in a while. They were a coven of five vampires that also fed from only animals. They consisted of Eleazar, his mate Carmen, and three succubus' Kate, Irina, and Tanya.

He looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow in question.

Peter thought about the idea and his gut didn't seem to have much of a reaction until he thought about when such a meeting would take place.

"Do it before mid June."

Carlisle nodded. "What should I tell them?"

Peter looked at Jasper and gave a small shrug letting him know that he didn't have a feeling as to what false trail to leave.

"Simply tell them that we are going our own ways for a bit. Say that we have lived together for so long that tensions have been running a bit high and we all need a small break. Don't confirm where anyone is or is going, simply say that everyone is taking a break to travel around."

It was a believable story. Few vampires managed to coexist for months at a time much less the decades that the Cullens had been together. It also helped by planting the seed that there was disharmony in the coven which made them appear to be weaker than they were.

Bella had enough of looking at clouds and sat up searching for her Jasper. She saw him standing off, away from everyone else, talking to Peter. Before she could call out something to get them to come over, she noticed that they both seemed serious and sad. Getting up she went over to them and held Jasper hand while giving him a tremulous smile not noticing how everyone else was much more solemn than they had been just minutes earlier.

Jasper scooped Bella up into his arms feeling her apprehension. "What's up sweet thing?"

She simply shrugged, not knowing how to articulate why she was upset and how seeing her Jasper not happy made her unhappy.

"Well I think it's about time to milk Princess. Are you up for helping me in the barn?" Jasper gave the best smile he could, not wanting to upset her anymore than she seemed, which was quite a feat, considering he was talking about doing the worst thing in his current existence.

Not waiting a second, Bella started wiggling to get down. "One minute, let me go get her treats!" she shouted as she ran back to the house to get the special treats she gave the goat every time she was milked.

Shaking his head, Jasper simply walked slowly towards to barn, knowing Bella would catch up before he even made it there. His mind drifted to what Peter said. He knew he couldn't disappear with Bella forever, but he had hoped for a few more years before he had to deal with anything.

Walking into the barn Jasper was bumped by Bella who rushed in to see her animals. The barn was her favorite place to be, which meant she always wanted to be out there.

As soon as she got in the door she started tip toeing over to Ariel's stall to see if she had given birth yet.

Much to Jasper displeasure they currently had four goats living with them, well five now that there was a new kid. One male and three females that he could get pregnant so there was a continuous supply of milk.

As soon as Bella peaked over the partitions she saw the new goat and shouted, "Japser! Japser! Come here and see! Ariel had her baby! She's so cute!" She continued to gush and fawn over the new baby.

Standing back Jasper smiled indulgently at her, loving the excitement that now filled the barn.

The Billy goat chose that time to start bellowing, something he did every time Jasper came into the barn. He reacted more than the females did to Jasper's presence and Jasper took to teasing and cursing the goat as it always seemed to get out of its pen and poop everywhere.

Sure enough, when Jasper looked over towards the bellowing goat he saw a pile right next to the milking stool he sat on to milk.

He groaned and walked over to get the mess cleaned up; cursing continually under his breath about goat fuckers and shit makers knowing Bella was engrossed and couldn't hear what he was saying.

While he was still cleaning the mess Bella poked her head around the corner.

"I have the bestest idea. Japser we should let the new baby goat come live inside with us! She can sleep with me and everything!"

"No!" Jasper shouted, before calming his voice, "no, sweetie, she needs to stay here with her mama so she can feed and grow like a good goat. Goats are meant for a barn not a bedroom."

Bella pouted and then nodded going right back to the baby goat.

Jasper looked up to the ceiling shaking his head. He could hear the laughter from inside the house and knew the jokes were never gonna stop about him sleeping with a goat. Everyone found it hilarious that he milked the goats and Bella's joy with being around them.

Smirking he decided payback were a bitch. He had the idea a while back and now was time to implement it. At night Jasper was shut in with Bella as she slept. The sound proofing that Esme had done worked wonders at keeping the noise of the house from reaching him, but he still felt the emotions. For the foreseeable future anytime a vampire came close to an orgasm he was going to suddenly flood them with a completely different emotion.

He kept the thought from forming fully so Edward wouldn't pick up on it and knew Alice wouldn't be looking for such an occurrence.

When Jasper was finished milking Princess he went over to Bella who hadn't moved from the stall with the mama and baby.

"So, what is this one's name gonna be?" he asked.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Bella thought diligently about a good name for the newest addition to the barn. Finally she gave a decisive nod and proclaimed, "Cutie!"

Jasper's head fell to his chest in defeat, as if milking goats wasn't bad enough, he was surrounded by goats with the names, Prince Eric, Ariel, Princess, and Lovely, now he was getting Cutie added to the mix.

The laughter inside of the house ramped up considerably. There was no doubt in his mind; it would be weeks before he let anyone in the house reach a climax again!

* * *

><p>I have finally posted again! I am so sorry for the HUGE interruption and I would like to promise it won't happen again, but it will. Real Life has taken a completely different direction and my hours are much more spoken for. That being said, I can't wait to write the next chapter when Emmett pays Peter back for the pink snow suitmobile incident. E thank you for the constant review to get me going and Nissa, that you for checking if I was alive!


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: vulgarity in this chapter**

Chapter 16

October

Emmett looked out the window and watched the last leaves fall off the few oak trees on their property. Peter and Charlotte would be returning soon so now was the time to put the plan in place. Thankfully Bella was doing wonderful; her check up in early spring had gone perfectly.

Turning away, Emmett went into the gaming room where Jasper was playing Candy Land with his young mate. Jasper looked up as Emmett walked in feeling the undercurrent of mischievousness in the giant vampire, who ignored the quirked eyebrow.

Bella didn't even notice the new comer and continued to play determined to beat her Jasper. After three games she finally looked around and saw Emmett sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She cocked her head not used to seeing the usually jovial and boisterous vampire so quiet and seemingly sad.

Not saying a word, Jasper sat and watched waiting to see what was going to happen. He wasn't worried that Emmett would do something bad to Bella; he just wanted to make sure he didn't go overboard in some way.

"Emmy, are you okay?" Bella asked walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Letting out a big sigh, Emmett took a moment to compose himself, so his smile didn't show. "I'm okay Bellaboo."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just; I found something out that made me sad." He made sure his bottom lip stuck out.

"Can I help you?" Bella beseeched.

"It's not me. It's Peter I'm sad for." Too quietly for Bella to hear, he said. "The fucker thinks he can give me fucking pink snow gear."

Jasper tried to contain himself. He wanted to laugh, but was enjoying the show too much. And to be honest he was surprised, he didn't think Emmett had figure out it was Peter that had messed with his snowmobile order.

"Peter! What's wrong with Peter? Isn't he coming back?" Bella was upset missing her two friends that had been gone all summer.

"Oh, I'm sure he's coming back soon, don't you worry little thing. It's just what he's coming home too that has me sad for him."

"What's wrong here?" Bella was completely confused.

"I don't know if I should say." Emmett could barely contain himself, she was falling for it hook, line and sinker.

"Please, I wanna help make it okay."

"Well it is Peter's underwear."

Jasper couldn't contain the shocked snort that came out. This was proving to be better than he thought it would be.

Bella's nose scrunched up. "His underwear?!"

"I saw Esme doing his wash and all of his underwear is plain white. There isn't a mermaid, heart, or picture on it anywhere. It makes me sad that he has such boring stuff. He is so nice, and fun he should have fun undies too!"

Jasper's eyes were fixing to fall out of his head. There was no way Emmett was going to mess with Peter and his underwear, especially since, as far as Jasper knew, Peter went commando, like most vampires. Not that he had ever checked to find out. What he couldn't figure out was why Emmett was involving Bella in his scheme.

Then again, he reflected, it was the perfect way to get Bella involved. A few months ago Alice found some Little Mermaid underwear and since then Bella had been particularly interested in her little girl panties. In fact it had taken a while for him to get her to understand that she couldn't keep lifting her skirt to show the entire family what underpants she was wearing that day. Instead she now made sure to tell everyone every morning what she was wearing under her clothes. It provided a vast amount of amusement for the family.

Bella stood staring wide-eyed at Emmett. After a long pause she screeched, "That isn't good. We have to help poor Peter. He should have fun things to wear too!"

A completely vicious and excited look passed through Emmett's eyes before he calmed himself back down. "Well I don't know what to do. We can't really go buy him anything and it is all white and plain. If only there was a way to make it pretty. Something we could _add_ to it."

Jasper put his head in his hands trying to decide if he should step in and stop the inevitable or not. He finally decided it wasn't his job to protect Peter. In the end he figured it was Peter's own fault for not covering his tracks well enough and leaving all summer giving Emmett he perfect opportunity to get back at him.

Thoughtfully, Bella was tapping her chin trying to come up with a way to help her friend. When she suddenly looked up, Emmett knew she had fallen for his plan completely.

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy, I have the perfect idea. Come with me!" Bella grabbed his hand and started racing out of the room.

Jasper followed them wanting to see the train wreck that was coming. He found them in Esme's arts and crafts room. From a drawer, Bella was picking out glitter glue and Emmett already had fabric paint loaded up in his hands. Standing by the door, Jasper said nothing as they continued finding things that Peter just needed to have to have the perfect undergarments.

The two partners in crime sat down and after Emmett ran upstairs and came down with twenty pairs of tighty whitey underwear that he claimed were Peter's. Jasper shook his head knowing Peter was either going to kill Emmett or he was going to get him back worse than Emmett could ever imagine.

The entire house was full of amusement giving Jasper's spirits a great boost and also making it more difficult for him to keep a straight face.

Carlisle came over and peeked his head into the room to watch the happenings. Speaking to quietly for Bella to hear he said, "Peter is going to kill him and I doubt there is anything we can do to stop it."

Glancing at Carlisle, Emmett said, "Why do you think I have Bella helping. When she turns those big brown eyes on him he'll be helpless to do anything but accept the undies. There's no way he can kill me without making it look like he doesn't just love what Bella's done for him."

Jasper just shook his head. "You keep thinking that Emmett, you keep thinking that."

Bella glanced up then and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway. "Carlisle, guess what!"

He smiled. "What is that munchkin?"

"We is making cool underwear for Peter," she informed him.

Jasper quickly corrected, "Are not is."

Giving a small nod Bella continued trying to make a pink glitter heart on the seat of the cotton drawers she was holding. Suddenly her head shot up. "Carlisle, do you have nice underwear?"

Trying not to sputter Carlisle answered. "Yes, I do Bella. Thank you for asking."

She simply nodded and continued. Jasper walked away for a moment trying to contain his mirth. He knew Bella would be asking everyone about their underwear for the next few days and was glad that she didn't interact with humans, because that could end up getting awkward.

Two weeks later Peter and Char returned in time to get into the middle of an argument. Jasper was holding a sleeping Bella. Peter assumed that the little bit still didn't sleep well unless being with Jasper. Peter expected that would be the way it would always be.

Char rolled her eyes as she heard Rose, "I'm not saying she shouldn't be protected, but she still needs to be a little girl. How can that happen if she is always surrounded by grown-up vampires?"

Peter stepped into the room, "Why would she want to be like a normal little girl? They're all crazy catty whiney things, being with us is way better than that."

Jasper gave Peter a little nod, but other than that no one reacted to Peter and Char showing up after months away. And Peter didn't know if the nod was a hello or an acknowledgment of what Peter had said.

Grinning Esme responded, "Because you have so much experience around little girls? Bella is thriving with us. She no longer has any shyness or fears. When she was in Massachusetts though, she was terrified of everything and everyone there. She can't live in a bubble her whole life."

Jasper sighed. He wanted the best for Bella and all of his urges screamed at him to keep her close and protected. He couldn't protect her easily if she was in an elementary school and off at parties with little girls. Plus the more exposure she had with other people the more likely it would be that someone they didn't want finding them would find them.

Hoping to keep the peace, Carlisle interjected, "I don't think anyone wants her to be away from us. We love having her around and spending time with her. I think the concern is making sure that she is a well adjusted girl and adult."

Peter snorted. "You are forgetting a few important facts there doc."

Quirking an eyebrow Carlisle indicated he was listening. Peter never managed to flap Carlisle's demeanor or get him upset and Peter had a secret mission to make the stoic man loss his temper one day.

"Alrighty, one she is surrounded by vampires. Don't you all think that at some point she will say something that we do or don't do in the ear of a friend and that will cause questions? We have a pretty good location up here and I think that constantly having to move, because she lets slip that none of us ever sleep or that she gets sad on Sundays because that's the day her Japser goes hunting may cause people to question things making us have to move."

Edward jumped in. "I don't think that would be that huge of an issue. We can let her know what she shouldn't talk about and if she does let something slip we can easily spin a story or talk around it. After all she is still a kid and her perception of things can look skewed, and we can play that up."

Knowing things would likely not be that simple, Jasper simply rolled his eyes.

Peter continued, completely ignoring the interruption, "We would have to move closer to the city, at least for the winter months, because there is no way we can trek to and from school daily out here. That would completely negate the reason that we are here to begin with, which is to stay off the radar and as far from civilization as possible."

No one interrupted so he continued, "And what does she need to go to school for anyway? You all have more knowledge and ability between you all than any school she can go to. I'm not saying she wouldn't have qualified teachers, but you all have gone to school, both high school and collage, so many times that you have a wealth of knowledge at your disposal. I doubt there is anything she wants to learn, or needs to learn that can't be taught by some if not all of us."

"None of us have a teaching degree," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, because you can't teach one little girl the things you know without a degree?" Char spoke up for the first time. "I mean, yeah if you were teaching an entire class with a specific curriculum and lesson plans to turn in that would be one thing. But teaching one girl what she needs to know shouldn't be that difficult. I'm sure there are plenty of things that we can get that will ensure we are teaching what she needs to know at different ages."

Peter had no intention of having things fall into a pissing contest and interrupted. "And lastly, you all want her to be a well adjusted girl. Well that shit ain't happening anyways, so why show her what she will never be and take it away from her. Doesn't sound very nice to me."

As he expected chaos erupted and everyone started talking at once. Jasper looked at Peter and Peter just gave him a wink. Bella started to move around on his lap so Jasper cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. He gave a pointed look to the girl in his arms and then looked at Peter. "Wanna explain that last bit."

Grinning at the mischief he had caused he said. "Why of course I would like to."

Looking to see that everyone was listening he explained himself. "Listen, you all are concerned that Little Bit won't grow into a well adjusted human girl, but that isn't in the cards for her. She is the mate to a vampire. Someday she is going to become a vampire." He held his hand up as people tried to interrupt him. "It's gonna happen. There is no fucking way in hell she is going to live with us and her mate and say, 'yeah I want to stay human don't change me.' Think about it. Would any of you; any of you, not have done all you could to be with your mate? Why think then after ten, fifteen years of being together she is not going to turn her back on him. That ain't happening.

"So, why in the hell should you worry about preparing her for a future that will never happen? She is not going to be a human adult. Why have her make friends and plan for a future in collage that she is going to throw away anyway? I mean if we had found her and took her in and she wasn't The General's mate, the argument could be made she needs to grow up choosing what she wants, but that isn't the case here."

Peter stopped talking and no one had anything to say following his comments. Jasper sat and thought about what Peter had said. He hadn't given any thought to Bella one day not wanting to be changed. Then he started wondering when it would happen. Would she ask to be changed at fourteen? Sixteen? Twenty? Could he hold out that long?

Seeing that no one was talking he cradled his mate and walked her upstairs to her room and spent the night pondering what their future may actually look like.

The next morning Jasper was still deep in thought as Bella started stretching. Her little hand was holding his tightly before she turned to him smiling. "Morning Japser," she said as she started to yawn.

"I have a surprise for you," he teased.

"Really what!"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Why don't you go get dressed and we can head downstairs so you can see?"

Jumping out of bed, Bella scrambled to get ready as rapidly as she could.

A few minutes later Jasper was carrying her downstairs making sure her head was buried in the crook of his neck so she couldn't see anything. He walked into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for Bella. He sat her down and she looked around waiting to see what her surprise was. Not seeing anything she started in on her oatmeal.

When her bowl was almost done she looked up and standing there were Peter and Charlotte. Squealing she ran to them, throwing herself at them. It took her a long time before she could even form words she was crying so hard in joy, seeing her friends back after so long. Once she got control of herself she asked where they had been and if they were leaving again. Jasper noted that Peter gave a very vague answer as to where he had been, and planned on finding out more soon.

Suddenly, Bella remembered her present for Peter. Wriggling out of his arms she cried, "Peter, Peter come here I have something to show you. You are gonna be so surprised. We made it just for you." Grabbing his hand she tried dragging him upstairs to his room.

Peter looked back at Jasper wondering what was going on. Jasper simply shook his head and held his hands up indicating he was innocent.

Emmett, clearly knowing what Bella was rushing Peter off to see, followed planning on taking in the scene.

When she got to Peter's room she stopped. "Close your eyes Peter. You're gonna be so happy!"

Peter turned back to Jasper, clearly wondering what was happening and saw Emmett standing behind him. Looking heavenward for a moment Peter turned to the adorable little girl and closed his eyes.

Listening he heard the top drawer on his dresser open and had no clue why. He didn't even have anything in the drawer.

"Okay, open them!" Bella called out.

When Peter opened his eyes he was speechless. The drawer was filled with brightly colored, painted, and glittered underwear. He was completely confused by what he was seeing, trying to understand why the under garments were in his dresser and why it should matter to him.

Emmett came in and patted his shoulder. "See, Bella here, found out that you don't have pretty undies and wanted to make sure you felt special and loved so she made these just for you."

Peter glared at Emmett ready to rip him to pieces when he felt a little hand in his. Looking down at Bella with her big brown eyes he groaned questioning why the fuck the voices in his head didn't warn him about this. Damn feelings could warn him of coming battles and imminent death, but didn't warn him about something this tragic.

"Which would you like to try first?" The little angel asked.

Peter knew he was screwed and there was nothing to do but to sit down and let Bella show him each of her creations and wear them for the foreseeable future, in case Bella asked about them. The whole time she was speaking, though, Peter was planning his revenge.

* * *

><p>So Emmett finally found his revenge. Was it good?<p>

I have had a few people wondering about Bella and how she would be raised and I hoped I explained enough about the inns and outs about her going to school. Will it come up again? Possibly, but odds are the case is closed for a while. Now do not fret, though, Bella will be going to school. I have big plans for that, it just won't be what many of you are expecting!

Nissa, I love that you are always willing to help out and be there even after months of silence from me. You rock girl.


End file.
